The Daughter of a Monster
by Missy 63
Summary: The daughter of a monster, Amelia goes to Fairy Tail in hope of being able to find someplace she could call safe and home. What happens when she finds more than that? Learning more about her inner dragon, what it means to have a family, and find that "special someone"?
1. Chapter 1

OC Character- Amelia Anderson, goes by Amy

Hair: Black, waist length, with side bangs

Eye Color: Amethyst Purple

Height: 5' 2"

Magic Type: Dragon Slayer

Personality: She is shy when around new people, once she starts to get comfortable she gets more stubborn and outspoken. When she cares about something she is very protective of it.

Amelia's POV

I watched out the window of the train as the green scenery went by, being late summer, all the greens would turn orange and red and brown. I was lucky to get a room to myself, I could think in piece for once. Well, partly. On and off waves of nausea would wash over me from time to time, interrupting my train of thought. Normally I don't have a problem though, I guess it's just because I'm nervous. No, scratch that. Terrified. And now I have to watch my back because I upset the wrong people I guess.

I focused on my reflection, my waist long black hair, my deep purple eyes, my pale skin, slender build yet good figure, sharp canines. I just screamed "freak", the only normal thing about me being my navy blue tube top, which exposed my 32D chest pretty well and slender stomach along with my black shorts. I'd be surprised if Fairy Tail didn't lock their doors as I walked up. If I didn't wimp out. I pat the seat next to me, ensuring my back pack was still there. Its small, but it holds all the things I really need. My communications lacrima, a book of various types of magics, specifically slayer magics, and a small notebook and pen. I fiddled with my hair, tucking my side bangs behind my ear and out of my face as I put my bag over my shoulder. I got up and went into the isle to go to the restroom to freshen up before we stopped in Magnolia, when I heard the slightest snicker thanks to my enhanced hearing, and someone heading towards me. I ran and instantly slammed and locked the door behind me, panicking.

'Deep breaths, calm down. I need to call him anyways to make sure he got my letter. No... that will look stupid.'

I shook my head, then suddenly was thrown into the wall thanks to the train stopping. But I heard the guys outside did as well, so I took a chance and booked it back to my little room and locked the door behind me. Backing up as I watch the door, I couldn't think. "They're coming... what do I do? What do I do? Umm..."

I turn and look at the window, and instantly know I'm going to regret this. I start opening the window to see if I can fit through, seeing so many people walking about outside from place to place, and jump when the door starts getting banged on.

"Oh screw it!" I shake my head as I throw my hand at the wall of the train car, a wave of pure energy causing the windows to shatter and dent outward, and making people in the street scream and run. I wince, not meaning to do that much damage, and run and jump through the broken window. Landing in a heap, I grunt as I slowly get to my feet, pulling my bag off and now over both shoulders as I quickly look around and notice a group of people watching me. A blonde man, a brunette woman, and a guy with a mask and some sort of totems. I start running in the opposite direction of them, feeling my leg and arm stinging from I'd assume being cut by glass.

As I run, I can hear footsteps behind me, and I look over my shoulder and see its the group of people. I stop and turn toward them, my hands in front of me to show I'm not trying to be a threat while also preparing incase I needed to push them back with an energy wave. "Hey, I didn't mean to do that much damage. I'm going to send the train station money for the dama- GAH!"

I got nocked back when one of the totems shot at me, and got winded from landing on my back. I scrambled back away from them just as the blonde started glaring at him and seemingly angrily telling him about to nock it off, shutting up anything he was going to say. Then he turned his eyes to me, and they are gray, with a scar over one eye. And he seemed to hesitate for a second.

He cleared his throat before speaking, holding his hand out to me. "Are you alright?"

I hurriedly got to my feet, ignoring his offer for help and taking a few quick steps back. I brushed myself off as I tried to figure out what I should do, looking around for an excuse. Then I found it. As I saw people getting off the train, I saw the two guys that chased me into the bathroom point at me and start running, and without thinking, I just turned and also started running.

As I started to, the man grabbed my wrist, and I felt a shock of some sort run through me and froze. It wasn't an actual "shock". I don't know what it was, but when I pulled my arm from him and turned I could still feel a tingling sensation from his touch. And when I looked at him, he seemed just as dumbfounded and confused as I was.

I shook it off as I saw them getting closer and with one last look at the man I bolted, running as fast as I could around the corner, frantically trying to avoid people as I ran past. I could hear the two men yelling at people to move out of the way, until suddenly they started yelling then shut up. I risked a glance back and saw the blonde man running after me while the two he was with had stayed behind to deal with the two men.

I kept running, looking for something, anything that hints at where the guild could be. Anything that could possibly hint at it. But there was nothing. Just stores and restaurants and people. I glanced back and the man was still following. How is he even keeping up? No one can keep up when I run my full speed. I glanced back again and he was gone. I sighed, slowing down so I can actually look around. "Lets see if I can find a-oof!"

I ran into something hard. Something big and hard. "I am so sorry! I'm not from around here... What!" I jumped back and looked around while still backing up. "How-How did you-? You were just- and now you-!"

He just smirked and chuckled. "You aren't from around here. What's your name?"

I blinked. "What?"

He seemed to be thinking for a bit. "I am Laxus Dreyar. My teammates are back there handling the two punks, so you don't need to keep running anymore. So why don't we talk?"

I watched him. What could he want from me? "I don't have any money."

He just looked at me. "Why don't we go somewhere to talk?"

I took another step back, shaking my head. "I need to get going..."

I started to go around him but he caught my arm, and again that tingly feeling started as soon as he made contact, and all I could do was look at his hand. But then I got confused, because now this is the second time he has touched me, and my inner dragon isn't reacting at all, in fact, almost wanting it. And it confused the ever living shit out of me. And he could tell I was because he was giving me a questioning look. I shook my head, thinking I'll go back to the topic later, and started looking around. "I need to go..."

His eyes widened when I started to walk away again. "Wait. If you're worried, we can go back to the guildhall."

I stopped. Guildhall? Don't tell me... I just sighed. "What guild?"

He physically relaxed, that smirk coming back. "Fairy Tail."

I looked at him, searching his skin for the guild mark somewhere. "Prove it."

He just looked at me, so I spoke again. "Show me your guild mark."

He looked confused, but lifted his shirt, showing a black Fairy Tail stamp on his left ribcage, a very fit body, and I could see part of another around it, but before I could figure out what it was he pulled his shirt back down. I looked down, feeling a blush coming up and needing to look away from him before I catch fire. "I'm sorry... I can't really trust people easily... Would you be able to take me there?"

He got this half smile instead of a smirk, and I swear if I could have burst into flames I would have right there. "I can if you stick around till I find someone."

I looked at him. "Who?"

He looked around, but I don't know if he noticed he still had his hand on my arm or not. "The old man said her name was Amelia Anderson, that she said she would be coming in on the train at some point."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "He sent you to find me? Why?"

That only seemed to make him happier though, and he took his hand off my arm, leaving that residual tingly feeling to slowly fade. "I don't know, but I can say it wasn't boring."

I looked at the ground, not really knowing what to say. "Umm... I'm sorry for running like that."

He chuckled, putting his hand on my back as he steered me down the road. "You had two guys chasing you. Why were they?"

I shrugged. He moved on. "How did you do that to the train car?"

I took a sharp breath. "I... uh... I'm not really a normal mage..."

He raised his eyebrow. "Then what are you?"

I wanted to change the subject, so I looked at him. "I should be asking you that. How the hell did you get in front of me?"

He looked behind us after someone called his name and he stopped us, both his friends on their way toward us. "I'm a lightning dragon slayer."

I looked at him. "You're a dragon slayer?"

He nodded. "If you think that's cool, just wait. You're in for a surprise."

When he didn't elaborate, I continued. "Which generation are you?"

"Second. Its about time you two got back."

The brunette scoffed. "Easy for you to say just standing here. What do you have to do with them?"

When she turned her eyes to me, I froze. "I-I don't. They came at me on the train."

The blue haired man rubbed the back of his head. "Hey... ah... sorry for shooting you back there. I didn't know if you were going to attack us since you were getting ready to, and didn't expect boss man to take such a likin to ya."

He lolled his tung out of his mouth, showing his guild mark, while she had hers on her chest. But all Laxus said to that was that we should get going.

She started to seem to be getting impatient. "What about Amelia? We still need to find her."

I sheepishly waved. "I'm right here..."

Instantly she smiled and took my hand to shake it. "Oh wonderful! I'm Evergreen, this is Bickslow, and you've met Laxus, leader of the Thunder Legion."

I shyly nodded, not understanding what the Thunder Legion was, noting how she didn't leave that feeling and instead left me a little defensive on being touched. I tensed up as I took my hand back, trying to not be too rude and not step closer to Laxus for some reason.

Adjusting the straps of my backpack, I looked at Laxus. "Should we get going? I don't want to keep him waiting."

He nodded. "Why don't you two go find Freed? He's probably at the bookstore again."

They looked mildly surprised at the suggestion, but didn't fight it as they walked away. I watched them go, quietly talking among themselves about this being weird. But I lost focus when his hand was on my back again and steering me the opposite direction of them. I cleared my throat as I tried to remember what we were talking about. "How many slayers are there? In your guild, I mean."

He chuckled. "You're really interested in slayers. Why is that?"

I looked down. "I've never met another before."

He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "Are you?"

I shyly nodded. "I guess you could call me a dragon slayer."

He chuckled a little at that. "What does that mean?"

I swallowed. "Well... I don't know what you would call me. I was raised by a dragon, trained by a dragon, but because I couldn't get the magic type right, which I don't even know what it was to be honest because he didn't teach me spells, just how to use the magic. But because I couldn't get it right he abandoned me. I figured it out eventually, but it didn't change anything because I couldn't find him. But I can also learn other types of magics too. I don't know how or why but I can. But when I don't focus on a type, whether it be mine or another, I just send out waves of energy for some reason. I think its because I haven't mastered my magic enough to be able to call on it like that yet."

He went "hmm" and stayed quiet for a minute, steering us down a road that isn't as busy, but I can definitely hear some sort of ruckus from ahead. "Who was your dragon?"

I kept quiet. No one can know after what happened. Not after he came back. I started shaking, wrapping my arms around myself like I was cold as a breeze came. What surprised me was that Laxus gave me his purple fur coat, I started to take it off, stuttering about how he didn't have to, but he just pulled it tighter around my shoulders and put his hand back on my back. I sighed and started purring, surprising myself and stopping it. I don't even want to know if he heard or not.

I'm so confused. How is my dragon okay with this? Hell... liking this? This is completely opposite how it normally is. Normally its just me and that's it, I can't tolerate people around me, how is he an exception to that?

"You alright?"

I looked up so see him looking at me. I quickly look away, deciding to assume that yes, he did hear, and yes, he is judging. "Yeah-I... yeah... How much farther?"

He lightly pulled on my shoulder, making me stop walking. I looked in front of me and instantly all of my worries returned. "We're here."

He opened one of the doors for me and as I walked in I was introduced to just one big brawl in the middle of the room. There was a blonde off to the side yelling at Natsu for breaking things, a pink haired fire mage fighting with a guy in just his boxers... I had to do a double take on that to make sure I was seeing this correctly, which I was. A woman with white hair behind the bar that didn't even seem to notice them.

I glanced at Laxus. "Is this... normal?"

He sighed. "Yeah, you'll get used to it. The old man is upstairs."

He put his hand against my back again as he started leading me to the stairs. As I looked around, I saw out of the corner of my eye something flying our way. Upon instinct, I instantly moved to the other side of Laxus and waved my hand at what was a table. An energy wave sent it flying across the room... and right into another person...

I cringed as I watched the guy, with long back hair and a shit ton of piercings, instantly stomp over in my direction.

I held my hands up as I started to feel like I was going to die. "I-I didn't mean to- It was thrown at me! I didn't know where it would go after I deflected-!"

I took a step back when I saw his arm turn into some sort of metal pillar he shot at me. I gasped as I shot another energy wave, this one much stronger than the last, making his pillar warp and bend around it and me. I punched my hand at the angry man, sending the same strength energy wave at him and making him fly back into the tables.

Laxus moved in front of me when the man got back up and started coming at us. The black haired man just started yelling "Move it Sparky!"

Laxus just stood there waiting for him to come. I watched as electricity started branching off of him, and when I reached out my hand it shocked me. I gasped as I pulled my hand back. I jumped back, away from him as the other man got close, and Laxus ducked his swing and just full out punched him, right in the gut, and followed up with a swift kick.

I looked over right as the pink haired guy started running at Laxus yelling "Oh yeah, I'm all fired up now!"

Without thinking, I took a deep breath and ran after him. I skidded to a stop between the two of them, somewhere between where I was standing and here his coat fell off my shoulders and I dropped my bag, charging up a strong shockwave to send his way.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Everyone instantly stopped what they were doing, looking at a women with red hair in armor standing in the doorway. Once she seemed satisfied with everyone stopping, she walked over to the bar to talk to the white haired girl. I looked around, and everyone just went about their own business. The pink haired guy was over by the blonde, the guy in his boxers was at the bar, and the guy with the piercings was stomping off to the corner he was in before. I walked over to where I dropped my bag and threw it over one shoulder and picked up his coat. He walked over and as I handed him his coat, he started leading me to the stairs again like nothing happened. When we got up there, there was a buliytinboard with jobs posted, and tables. As I looked around, I noticed a short old man standing by the railing looking over the guild.

Laxus walked over to him as he turned around. I looked between them, not knowing what to do.

The old man looked at me. "What happened to you?"

I blinked, my brows coming together as I try to figure out what he meant. I looked down and noticed the dried blood and cuts trying to scab. "Oh-um-It's nothing, really."

I watched me for a moment. "I am Makarov, guild master of Fairy Tail. You are Amelia, I assume?"

I nodded. "Yes, I wasn't sure if you had gotten my letter."

He nodded and started walking toward a hallway, Laxus gesturing to follow him while he sat down. I hesitantly followed him into an office. He sat behind the desk and gestured at the two chairs in front of him. After I sat he pulled a piece of paper out from a drawer. It was my letter. "Is it alright if I ask you some questions, child?"

I blinked. "Um... go ahead, sir."

He nodded. "You said in your letter you needed help. Would you be able to explain?"

I looked down at my hands in my lap and nodded, looking back to make sure the door was closed before I spoke. "I've never really been in a guild before, so I don't know how it works or rules or anything. But I had a run in with a dark guild, I don't remember the name, but I... I did a decent amount of damage to them and their guild hall, and when they tried to recruit me for my power, I rejected them and left. They didn't like that. So in one last attempt, they all jumped me and I used my true magic, and completely destroyed... everything... They've been coming after me ever since. I guess when you turn down an invite to a dark guild and they say you either accept or die they really work to try to keep it."

I paused, taking a deep breath to steady myself. I looked up when he started speaking. "What is it that you do? I saw down there you managed to bend Gajeel's iron dragon claw."

He must be talking about the guy with the piercings. "I don't know exactly. I'm a dragon slayer, but I don't know what type I am. I don't know what kind of magic it is, but it just causes destruction. I wasn't taught spells or names, just what to do how. I am able to learn other types of magics as well, and when I don't use any specific type of magic, I just end up sending out energy waves instead."

He was very obviously thinking, and it worried me. "What was the name of your dragon?"

I froze, breath caught in my throat as I tried to think of something. "He abandoned me because I was having a hard time learning. I've figured out a lot of what he was trying to teach me in hopes of convincing him to come back but I couldn't find him."

He nodded, watching me. "What was the name of your dragon, Amelia?"

I shook my head. "I don't think you want to know, sir."

He nodded. "We might be able to figure it out."

I swallowed, getting up out of my chair and grabbing my bag. "I think I should just leave. This won't go over well... I'm sorry for wasting your time."

I went and opened the door, Laxus standing right on the other side about to come in. When he looked past me at Makarov, he nodded at him and blocked my way. I looked between them. "Why are you...?"

Laxus moved like he wanted to come in the room, and I stepped to the side. He shut the door, and slowly put a hand on my shoulder, carefully moving to steer me back to the chairs. And for some reason I couldn't fight it. I couldn't find it in me to fight it for some reason. The tingling feeling from his touch renders me useless and I can't figure out why.

I stayed standing after a few steps. "I really think I should leave."

Laxus's hand tightened ever so slightly. "Why?"

I shook my head. "You wouldn't want me here. You would all hate me."

They both looked at each other. Laxus gave him a hard look. "What did you say?"

He shook his head. "She said she didn't know the type of slayer she was, so I asked the name of her dragon."

Laxus nodded, then turned me so I was facing him. "You can tell us. No matter what it may be, I'm sure it can't be as bad as the history with some of our members even."

I looked down, muttering "yeah I doubt that..."

Laxus put his hand under my chin and tilted my head up to make me look at him, and he had that half smile again and a look in his eyes that almost made me weak in the knees. "If anyone gives you any problems, I will deal with them myself."

I just stared. That's all I could do, I couldn't think of anything to say.

Makarov cleared his throat, and we both awkwardly turned, I don't know about him, but I could feel the blush heat my face as I looked away and took a step back, biting my lip and fidgeting with how I was standing to try to dull the sudden need I was feeling between my legs. I looked at Makarov as he started talking. "Why did you stop the table from hitting Laxus? And jump between him and Natsu?"

I was surprised by the question, and I know damn well my face showed that because I really don't know. It was instinct. My first reaction because that's what my dragon made me do. For some reason I felt the need to protect him. It wasn't an option. I looked between them, looking for if they could tell me a reason because I didn't have a clue, and Laxus was giving me the same look I felt like I had, like he had no fucking clue. I just shook my head. "I don't know... I just... It felt like... I don't even know how to explain it..."

He looked between Laxus and me, a slow smile coming across his face, the kind that said _I know something you don't know_. "Do you want to join Fairy Tail, Amelia?"

I almost choked on my breath. "I-What?"

He chuckled. "Do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

I just gawked. "But... Why? No one knows me and you wouldn't want me around if you knew-"

He shook his head. "We give fresh starts and a supportive family. Gajeel and Juvia were once part of a dark guild that was our enemy before they came to us. That's only a scratch on the surface of their story. So, do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

I looked at Laxus, almost hoping for some kind of real reason for me to or for him to agree with me, but he just gave me this look, like he didn't want me to leave. And I couldn't fight anymore. I looked at my feet as I spoke. "My dragon... was Acnologia."

I looked at them, and they seemed very surprised. But the thing that surprised me, they weren't fearful or hateful or anything. I just shook my head. "What...? You should be yelling and screaming and cursing me for even setting foot in your city! You- I am the child of a dragon that stole SEVEN YEARS of your lives! And you're both just okay with that?!?"

They looked at each other, and when Makarov nodded to him, Laxus turned to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "The offer still stands, Amelia."

I released the breath I had been holding and looked at them both until I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Before I could Laxus wiped it away and tilted my head up. All I could do was smile. "Amy."

He tilted his head. "What?"

I gave a weak laugh as I kept smiling. "Call me Amy."

He nodded as he smiled at me. Like actually smiled, and that feeling between my legs came back and I looked away. Makarov came around from behind the desk and started to leave the office. Laxus gestured for me to follow and as we headed downstairs people were looking at us. Was I still crying? I wiped at my eyes, getting rid of any more traces of tears... hopefully.

I watched as Makarov got on top of the bar and held his hand out to the bartender, getting handed a stamp. And Laxus then took it from him. "Is there a certain color you'd like?"

I thought about it, then looked at his shirt. "Purple. Right here."

I turned and pointed at the right side of my chest, right under my collar bone. I knew when he placed the stamp because I could feel the sting from it. The moment it was removed I saw it was the same purple as my eyes, and I started laughing just because I couldn't believe this actually happened.

Makarov stole the attention of everyone by yelling on top of the bar where he was standing. "Listen up brats! We've got a new member to our familt! Let's give a big Fairy Tail welcome to Amy!"

Everyone cheered and suddenly everyone was drinking and partying. I didn't think the guild could get any more lively. And as more people came up to meet me, I could feel myself getting more irritated by the lack of space and touching. I really need to work on that. Suddenly Laxus started telling everyone to give me some space as he pulled me over to the other side of the bar to sit down. I looked around. "Is this how it usually is here when you get a new member?"

He shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, just about."

Oh no... what did I get myself into? As I looked around, I noticed the fire mage, Natsu, and the guy in the boxers, whom is apparently an ice make mage, start going at it again. "And that...?"

"Also normal, ignore them."

I slowly nodded, continuing to people watch.

"Can I get you two something?"

I jumped as I spun around on my stool to see the white haired woman. I looked at Laxus, and he nodded. "Amy, this is Mira."

I shyly nodded. "Hi."

She giggled. "You're going to enjoy it here once you get used to things. Can I get you something to drink?"

Laxus ordered a beer and I just kind of stopped because I don't know drinks. "I haven't really drank before so I don't know anything."

She smiled and nodded. "What sort of stuff do you like?"

I had to think about it. "Umm... Sweet and fruity I guess?"

She just giggled again and walked off. I guess she figured something out. Then something hit me. "Shit I need to find a place to stay."

Laxus looked over. "You'll stay with me."

I just froze, my mind instantly going to the gutter as I pictured us cuddling in bed. I covered my now burning face with my hands as I shook my head, knowing full and well that _that_ is not okay. That is not going to happen and that is just not okay to think about.

I could hear him chuckling, and when I peeked out from between my fingers he was looking at me. I took deep breaths to try to calm myself down, only to make it worse. "What? I can't stay with you, that's not okay. Its not right."

He shook his head. "I have spare rooms, you'd stay in one of those."

I just sat there with my mouth in an 'o'. "Oh-um-well-that's still not right. I can't impose on you like that."

He shook his head at me. "Well unless you want to stay with one of them." He gestured to the rest of the room and the people in it. "You don't really get a choice."

I pursed my lips as I realized he was right, slowly nodding as Mira brought over a beer and some sort of pink drink in a martini glass. She just set them down and went over to another group of people, and I just kind of looked at it. "What is it?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, try it."

I looked at him, then the drink. I carefully picked it up so I didn't spill it, and took a sip. It tasted like strawberry and something else, and it was good. I hummed in approval as I set it back down. "You never answered the old man's questions."

I looked over at him, not understanding. He looked like he was trying to figure out how to ask it. "Why did you do that when we got here?"

I pursed my lips, understanding what he was getting at. Why I had tried to protect him. "Well I could ask you the same thing."

He smirked. "You could."

I nodded. "Do you have an answer for that because I don't."

He shrugged but didn't say anything as he drank his beer. I took another sip of my drink as I looked at him. "Well? What's your reason behind it?"

He just smirked and shrugged. I scoffed as I went back to looking around. "So when everything calms down, what does everyone do then?"

He chucked as Natsu ended up getting sent into a table. "Jobs, some take more than others. There is one guy that just looks at the job board but never takes one."

I looked at him. "...Why?"

He shrugged. "No one knows. He just does."

I nodded, remembering how I don't have any money. "Was that the job board upstairs?"

He shook his head. "That one is for S Class wizards. The one that you would be working on is back there."

I looked where he was pointing and saw a big buliytinboard with pieces of paper stuck all over it. How I missed that I have no clue, but I grabbed my drink and got up to walk over, carefully watching to avoid any flying objects this time. Looking at them, a lot of them seemed pretty easy, and the pay seemed decent for them, then again how much do I know to compare to?

"You'll want a team for a lot of these."

I looked back over to see Laxus had followed me over. "Where does it say that?"

As I searched the one in front of my face regarding a monster terrorizing a village, I couldn't find any requirements. But the pay was 50,000 jewel, so I grabbed it and flipped it over to find it blank. Laxus took it from me and looked it over. "You won't want to do this for your first mission."

I scoffed and took it back. "Well maybe I do. Do I need to talk to someone about it or..?"

He sighed. "Mira."

I walked over to her as I continued to sip my drink. Once I got her attention and gave her the paper, she had a worried look. "Umm... What can you do?"

I looked down. "I'm... an adaptive dragon slayer..."

Laxus put his hand on my shoulder from behind me, I didn't even need to look to know. "I'm gonna go with to make sure she doesn't kill herself."

Mira got hearts in her eyes when he came up and I just looked at him. Are they a thing? They couldn't possibly, she seems like she would be too perky for him. He sighed and shook his head. "Save it. I'm just making sure she doesn't get in over her head."

She looked mildly disappointed but nodded and went in a back room for something. As I looked around, I saw the two still fighting. "So the pink haired one is Natsu, who's...?"

He didn't even need to look. "Gray."

I nodded, watching the fight. It was actually kind of impressive, considering their elements. I took a deep breath as I magically analyzed their magics. Gray is an ice make wizard, and Natsu is a- "Fire dragon slayer?"

I saw Laxus look at me, and just stare at me. "What's up with your eyes?"

I blinked, cutting off my focus as I looked at him. "What?"

He watched me. "Your eyes were glowing, and it looked like your pupils slit."

I nodded. "I was analyzing their magics. That's how I can learn new magics, well, more easily. That or get hit by it."

He just slowly nodded and looked back over as Mira came back. "You two will be taking the train to Clover Town and going to a little village in Waas Forest from there. You can leave tomorrow morning."

We both nodded. "Thank you, Mira."

She smiled at me. "Just be careful, okay?"

I nodded as she walked off, looking at the information on the paper. "So why are you coming with?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Because you took that as your first mission. Did you look at when it was first posted?"

I looked down at he paper, searching for the information, and stopped when I found it. "...Do jobs normally stay posted for four months?"

He shook his head. "That's why I'm going with."

I nodded. "Why has it been posted so long? Shouldn't it have become an S Class mission by now then?"

He shrugged. "Depends on the difficulty of it."

I shook my head as I set down my drink to put the paper in my bag. As I looked over, I gasped and tried to side step a rogue ice shard flying my way, and it ended up cutting the top of my shirt just enough to where I was worried I would fall out. I glared at him, and instantly he looked terrified as I dropped my bag on the floor with a light thump, killed my drink, and started walking toward him. "Did you really just do that?"

The color drained from his face as he watched me. As I stood in front of him, I brought my hands in front of me, feeling the cold air surround me. "Lets see how you like it."

I pushed my hands toward him, creating shards of ice flying right at him. He threw himself to the ground to dodge the attack. While he was down, I made a ball of fire and threw it his way. "What the hell kind of mage are you?"

I shrugged. "One you probably shouldn't piss off."

I made another ball of fire, and it was different from my normal fire when I would do it. I think its from Natsu? But I don't know. Its the only explanation I could think of.

"Hi! I'm Lucy!"

I jumped as I spun around to look at the blonde girl that was yelling at Natsu earlier. "Uh... Hi."

Her eyes widened when she looked me over. "What happened to you?!"

I looked down and pursed my lips. Before I could say anything she grabbed my wrist and started dragging me off toward the stairs. "Wait-What are you doing?"

I looked over to Laxus, not knowing what to do as I let her pull me. "Getting you cleaned up, I can't just let you keep walking around like that."

I just kept stuttering until Laxus saw what was happening and just smirked and gave a slight nod. Then I stopped trying to think of how to fight it and let it happen as she dragged me up stairs and into another room in the hallway. Thinking about it, I didn't feel off at all when she touched me. She just seemed very welcoming.

When she flicked on a light, I realized we were in what looked like an infirmary, beds lined up with pull around curtains, tables between them and shelves and cabinets of medical supplies. Then I understood what she was doing as I looked down at the arm she was pulling. I forgot I got cut when I jumped out of the train. When she released my wrist and shut the door behind us, she started going through drawers looking for something.

I crossed my arms as I looked around. "You don't need to worry about me, this is nothing."

She shook her head as she continued searching. "I'm used to putting Natsu back together when him and Gray get too into it, its fine."

I slowly nodded as I sat on a bed, trying to figure out something to talk about. "So, um... Laxus and me are going on a mission tomorrow.. When we get back... do you think you could help me with finding some cloths?"

She lit up as she turned to me. "I would love that! I've been needing to find a girl friend, so that would be great! If you don't have any other cloths I can get you some. What mission did you choose?"

I went to take the paper out of my bag... till I remembered I left it downstairs. "Umm... it was the one for a monster terrorizing a village. Wass Forest I think?"

She looked at me. "Uh... Okay, so I will have her bring more cloths in a bag for you then as well."

I tilted my head. "What?"

"Punishment?"

I jumped as a pink haired girl in a maid uniform with chains on her wrists for some reason. Lucy looked over and smiled. "Virgo, could you get Amy some cloths to change into? And some spares if you can? She doesn't have any."

She nodded, saying "Of course, princess." Then suddenly poofed away like she wasn't there. I looked over at Lucy. "What...?"

She gave me a smile. "I'm a celestial wizard, she is one of my spirits, but she is amazing at picking out cloths for people."

She came over with a bottle, some cotton, and bandages. "This might sting."

I nodded as she got the cotton soaked in what ever was in the bottle. As soon as it touched the cut I flinched, a low growl coming from my chest as I tried not to squirm. She stopped and looked at me with wide eyes from where she was kneeling, taking the cotton off the cut on my leg. I felt my face flush as I looked at her. "Sorry... I wasn't really prepared for that."

She nodded and went back to cleaning, this time I managed to not scare her as she continued our conversation. "What kind of mage are you?"

I blinked, trying to remember what I had called it earlier. "Um... I'm like an adaptive dragon slayer."

She looked at me in awe. "Is that how you used both ice and fire on Gray?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm able to analyze other magics and use them, well in the basic forms. I would have to actually try to learn more about the magic myself if I wanted to do more than just simple tricks with it."

She started putting the bandage around my leg. "That's so cool! I hadn't heard of anything like that before! How did you learn to do that?"

I looked around as she started on my arm. "Oh... just a lot of practice."

She giggled again, the light tinkling sound pleasant to hear. "I bet."

Virgo poofed back into the room, in one hand was a duffel bag, and the other was a set of clothing. "Would you like me to send out Cancer, princess?"

She looked at me. "Do you want anything done with your hair?"

I tilted my head. "Umm... I mean maybe a trim but..."

She nodded. "Have him come out in a little bit so she can get changed. Thank you Virgo!"

She set the things on the bed next to me and poofed away with a bow. As she wrapped the bandage around my arm, she looked at the duffel. "I'll leave the room so you can change. Why don't you look through the bag to make sure everything will fit and if you will want anything switched out?"

I nodded. "Alright, thank you."

She smiled as she left and shut the door behind her. I got up and laid out what was set on the bed in a pile. There was a black long sleeved dress that went from black on top to plum purple on the bottom. When I picked it up, I saw there was also a purple sports bra that matched. Once I put both of them on, I noticed the dress went to mid-thigh and the sleeves were a little loose on my arms. One of the sleeves fell off my shoulder because of the wide neckline, and realized that was why the sports bra was there to put over my bra. Then there were a cute pair of black peep toe ankle boots, and the heel looked to be about two and a half inches. As I zipped them on there was a nock on the door.

"You can come in!"

The door opened, and Lucy walked in and you could tell she absolutely loved the outfit. I got up off the bed and turned for her, letting her see the full outfit. "I love it! Virgo is so good at that."

I smiled as I started to open the duffel, pulling out the first bra I saw, sexy black lace, and it was a 32D. "She is. Wow she even got my bra size right!"

Lucy laughed. "And its already packed so you won't have to."

I nodded, putting the bra, my flats and cloths in the bag and zipping it shut as a crab person poofed into the room. Lucy turned and smiled at him. "Hey Cancer! Would you be able to give her a little trim?"

He snipped his scissors. "Sure thing, ebi."

I sat in a chair and instantly he got to work. It was only a little bit until he was done, and then started doing my make up. I just kind of went with it because he already started and no one was saying anything. And that didn't even take long either. When he was done he held a mirror in front of me and I saw he cut my hair so it was about three inches shorter, added a little bit of layers, straightened out my bangs so they are in just under my cheek bone, did just light make up with a light dusting of silver eyeshadow, mascara and eye liner, and a metallic red lipstick. And it looked amazing, I couldn't stop the smile. "Wow.. this looks amazing! Thank you, both of you!"

I got up and as Cancer poofed away I hugged Lucy. "Thank you, you've already done so much."

She just laughed. "That's what family's for. If you need anything else just let me know, now why don't we get going? I think someone is getting a little impatient on how long you've been gone."

She seemed to be hinting at something, and instantly my mind went to Laxus, but he couldn't possibly be the person she's talking about. But all the same, I nodded and grabbed the duffel bag, using the shoulder strap to carry it on my shoulder as we left the room. I had to be slow with my first few steps, not being used to heels and also starting to feel the alcohol. We walked past a mirror and I noticed my cheeks were red from it, and sighed as I thought about how I'm going to look like a lightweight. Maybe I can pass it off as make up? We'll see. But as I started walking down the stairs I didn't have to look around to feel people looking at me. But when I looked over to where we were before, I saw Laxus still there with my bag, and his eyes were wide and his jaw dropped. And knowing I did that made me feel almost powerful that a guy like him was stunned by someone like me.

But soon enough he came to his senses and had that smirk again. "Blondie sure knows how to play dress up."

I smirked as I tucked my bangs behind my ear, knowing he meant Lucy. "Yeah, she sure does."

He held up a martini glass for me with more of the pink drink I had earlier. "She made you another while you were gone."

I carefully took the full drink, looking for my backpack to see he had it over his shoulder. "I can take my bag back now, thank you."

He seemed to either not hear me or ignore me. "How about we go sit somewhere?"

I nodded, and he started to lead me to one at the edge of the room. I looked around to see Lucy smirking at us, and I raised my eyebrow at her as I smirked. She gave me a wink and waved her hands in a "shoo" sort of motion. I assume she was trying to tell me to "go get him" without saying anything. I just laughed as I looked away and followed him. He moved to sit on the side so his back was to everyone else. I set my duffel on the table and held my hand out. "I'll take my bag back."

He just smirked as he stood back up. I scoffed, trying not to laugh. "I'm just going to consolidate them."

He just chuckled as he turned so the shoulder with the bag was away from me. I started shaking my head as I tried to take it back to no avail, almost falling over from the heels. Or at least that's what I'm going to blame. He caught me against his chest and I just blushed as I looked up at him. "Um... thank you..."

He smiled at me, the softest look in his eyes as he let me straighten myself out, and in his moment of distraction I decided to take my bag back. He just laughed at me as I acted like I had won a fight like a five year old winning a fight against their older sibling. I turned back to my duffel, unzipping a small front pocket for my two books, pen, and the paper I had, and put my lacrima in a side pocket. Then I rolled up my bag and put it in the main pocket. "Are you sure you want me to stay with you? I can talk to Lucy?"

He shook his head as he sat back down with me. "I'm sure."

I sighed as I started on my drink. "Why?"

He looked at me and shrugged, still smirking. "Would just feel better knowing where you were, and then you won't need to worry about Natsu barging in."

I looked over to see the energetic man starting to try to pick a fight with Gajeel, and slowly nodded. "Why do you want to know where I am?"

He shrugged, like he didn't know. "Keep you by me."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Keep me by you?" I then smirked, feeling a little more bold as I let my voice become more silky as I leaned in just a touch. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

And I got just the flustered reaction I was looking for. Lets see how he likes being on the other end of this. I crossed my right leg over my left, and my ankle went right in front of his knee, and I saw him swallow as he gave me a heated look. He leaned him by my ear. "Don't you know not to tempt a dragon?"

I giggled as I picked up my glass. "Maybe you should heed your own advice."

He gave a low growl that instantly made me just want to get alone with him and made my dragon want to take him, and I had to try so hard not to adjust my legs at all. I bit the inside of my lip as I slightly narrowed my eyes at him. He chuckled as he did the same. His voice was low as he quietly said "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

I turned so my leg ended up in his lap and so I was facing him more. "Oh, I get a pet name? You might want to be careful who you decide to try to claim."

He gave a low chuckle as he leaned in again. "I don't think I'll need to try too hard."

I tilted my head at him. "Oh really, and why is that, Sparky?"

He chuckled. "I've just got this feeling."

I smirked at him as I looked over, seeing Evergreen, Bickslow, and a guy with green hair coming over. I moved back, and as I was about to take my leg off his lap his hand that was hidden from them moved to grab my ankle and keep it there before he turned some to face them. When Evergreen looked at me she gasped. "Oh my! Look at you! You look absolutely stunning!"

I smiled at her. "Thank you."

Laxus seemed a bit annoyed at the intrusion, and looked at them. "What is it?"

Evergreen pulled the green haird man forward. "Amy, this is Freed, the fourth member of the Thunder Legion."

He held his hand out to me and I carefully shook it, knowing I needed to get over my problem with people touching me. So far the only people I ever met are Laxus and Lucy that I don't have problems with. Lucy is just someone that draws you in somehow with her welcoming personality. Laxus, though, is completely different because now I am starting to realize what it is with him, and I might have a problem if I go back to his house with him. My dragon is craving his touch, demanding it, and I have to keep fighting it so I don't do anything stupid until I know for sure if this is what I think it is.

I had to close my eyes and rub my temple as I try to calm my dragon down, feeling it trying to take over as I fight it.

"You alright?" Laxus put his hand over mine, and I lost the battle.

I opened my eyes, looking at him with slightly parted lips as I purred, leaning my head into his hand. All I could think about was him. Wanting him. Feeling him. Taking him. Claiming him.

I gasped as I forced my dragon down, jumping away from him as I tried to figure out what the hell that was. They were all saying something to me, but I couldn't hear it. "Uh... Where-Where's the bathroom?"

Evergreen pointed to a little hallway by the job board. "Down the hall on the left. Are you-?"

I instantly started getting up, trying to just put some space between me and him to get myself back together. "Thank you."

I could remember the confused look he gave me, did my eyes change like when I fight? He probably thinks I'm a freak now. I don't even know what that was. I was hyperventilating as I quickly walked down the hall, not even getting to the bathroom before I had to stop to lean against the wall. I don't get it. Just what was that?

"Amy, are you alright?"

I turned to see Lucy and Natsu coming my way. I took deep breaths. "Yeah... I think so... I just... I don't know what that was..."

Lucy had me sit on the floor with them. "What happened? You were both seeming to get it on great then the group came over and you seemed out of it, then you were all over him again before you ran off. What happened?"

I shook my head. "I don't know... Its like I wasn't me. My dragon took over and its like... all it wanted was him... that was the only thing I could focus on. But it wasn't me! I don't get it... and he just had this look that just screamed 'What the hell' and I just don't know."

Natsu got a creepy smirk, and looked at Lucy. She looked at him, and seemed to connect the dots because she was confused until she gasped. I just sat there. "What?"

Natsu cleared his throat. "You said it was your dragon? Not you?"

I nodded. He nodded. "I don't know how to say it so I'm just gonna say it. Laxus is your dragon's mate."

I just looked at him. "Wait.. What?"

He looked at Lucy and she nodded. "I'm Natsu's mate. Dragon slayers have mates, and when they find that mate..."

That was when I connected the dots. "Oh. Oh! Um... And what exactly does that have to do with my dragon taking over?"

Natsu nodded. "When you fight your dragon with what it wants, it will try to take it. For now, I would just suggest you don't be alone with him so that you can figure this out."

I could feel myself flush. "I'm staying in one of his spare rooms and he is going with me on my job tomorrow..."

His mouth formed an 'o' as he tried to think of something. "Well... you were drinking, that would make you have a harder time fighting your dragon..."

I could tell he was grabbing at straws. "What does it mean since I've found my mate? What does that entail?"

He seemed relieved that I asked the questions. "Your mate is the person you were born to be with. It means that eventually his magic will claim you and yours will claim him. Don't ask how, that depends on how your magic works. But..."

He trailed off. Lucy put her hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you let me try?"

He nodded as he got up and turned to leave. I saw his moment of hesitation at the end of the hall before leaving, but I couldn't pick anything out from all the noise out there. I looked at Lucy. "How did it go down with you?"

I could see her start to blush. "Well... things certainly moved fast in the relationship..."

I sighed. I guess I couldn't mess up too much then. "I mean I could always blame the alcohol..."

She laughed. "I mean you could. But I would talk to him about it. See what he thinks about it. I don't know how it works being a dragon, but I did get marked, I assume you will as well if that's how it goes."

She pulled her shirt down and there was a patch of red scales on her collar bone. "That's a mating mark?"

She nodded. I shook my head. "How..?"

She shrugged. "Yours could be different. Its one of the final parts of the mating process. First the dragon's magic claims the other, now Natsu's fire can't hurt me. Then the hoard. Then as time goes on, a mark will appear after you share your elements."

Now I'm scared. "Share?"

She nodded, looking confused. "What's wrong with that?"

I looked at her and shook my head. "My magic could kill him."

Her eyes widened. "Well... your magic would claim him and then it wouldn't be able to hurt him. What is it?"

I scooted closer. "I need you to promise not to tell anyone... please."

She nodded. "I promise I won't tell a single person or being what you are about to tell me. A celestial wizard can't break their promise."

I nodded. "I'm a dragon slayer... My dragon was Acnologia."

She just froze, her eyes wide as she looked at me. "Oh... Now I understand your concern."

I nodded. "Yeah... Could there be physical signs of hey my magic claimed you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It could be the same for you, but it could be different. I wish I could help more."

I shrugged as we both got up. "But... what should I do if it happens again?"

She shrugged. "I'd think your dragon would know what its doing."

I sighed as we started heading out of the hallway. "Yeah, I sure as hell hope so."

We went our separate ways, and as I headed toward the table we were at, he wasn't there. I looked around but didn't see him anywhere. As I sat down I saw him on the second floor with Gajeel. I sighed. At least he didn't leave. That had to be a good sign, right?

All I know is I shouldn't drink anymore tonight. I looked over to see Lucy coming over. "Did he leave?"

I shook my head. "Upstairs."

She looked up and sat down next to me. All I could think about was what happened and I just wanted to forget it. Pretend it didn't happen. I grabbed my drink. "Maybe I can just get my dragon drunk instead of me?"

Lucy looked at my like I was nuts. "What?"

I shrugged. "I mean its worth a shot."

I took a big drink and looked to see her just watching me. "Judge all you want. You weren't in my shoes."

She sighed. "You're right, I wasn't, but how can you explain things to him if you can't talk to him?"

I shrugged. "I can blame the alcohol, right?"

She carefully took the almost empty glass from me and set it on the table. "You shouldn't try to hide from this, you know that right?"

I shook my head as I started to laugh, quietly saying "I wanted to touch him. I wanted to kiss him. Hell, I wanted to sleep with him. A guy I've known maybe a few hours. How is that okay? Tell me how that is something that is okay and normal."

She shrugged. "It is for dragons."

I took my glass from her and killed it quick. "Well dragons need to get their shit straight."

She just laughed. "You can't fight instinct."

I shrugged. "Alright, then I won't. See where this shit goes then."

She just blinked at me. "Why don't you stay at my apartment tonight? Maybe you'll be able to make sure you won't do anything..."

I shook my head. "Nope. He said he wanted me close, so I'm going to be close. Could I do something stupid? Yep. Could it make this easier? Maybe. Could I regret it? Yep."

She just sighed. "Well here he comes. Just, be careful. Okay?"

I smiled at her. "I will."

She walked off to Natsu, stopping long enough on the way to say something to Laxus. He came over and held his hand out to me. "Why don't we get going?"

I tilted my head. "Why?"

He chuckled. "Because now you've had two of Mira's cocktails and she doesn't hold back on the liquor, and a certain blonde told me to be careful with the tipsy dragon."

I scoffed as I took his hand. "I am not tipsy! I just don't do heels."

I went to turn to get my bag and almost fell over, catching myself on the table as I felt a weird dizzy sort of sensation come over me. "Okay... scratch that..."

He just chuckled as he threw my duffel over his shoulder and put his arm around my shoulders. "Alright, lets get you where it won't matter if you pass out."

I shook my head. "Ya know, I don't know if I have any jammies in that bag... I didn't look..."

He looked at me. "You didn't look to see what she gave you?"

I shook my head as we stepped out into the cool air. "Nope. I got distracted by the cute bra."

He was quiet for a while. "I can give you a shirt for bed if you don't have any."

I giggled, noting how he didn't comment on the bra. "How far?"

He shrugged. "Its a bit of a walk."

I grunted. "How far is a bit?"

He thought about it. "What have you eaten today?"

I looked at him. "What?"

He looked down at me. "Did you eat?"

I looked down, trying to remember if I did. Apparently I took too long because he answered for me. "I'll take that as a no. No wonder it got to you so fast."

I scoffed. "Oh well I'm sorry if I haven't drank before."

I leaned my head on him as we walked. "Sorry about earlier."

"What?"

"When I went dragon mode. I don't know what came over me."

He chuckled a little. "Natsu told me."

I stumbled. "What!"

He grabbed onto my shoulder. "Hey, easy there. Don't need you hurting yourself before your first job."

I looked at him. "What did he tell you?"

He smiled. "Enough."

No matter how much I pushed, he wouldn't explain. He could be serious and Natsu told him he is my mate, or he could be bluffing to get it out of me. And it pissed me off. It felt like an hour until we walked up to a big house. Since it was dark, I couldn't see anything besides that it was BIG. And as he led me up the path to the door, it just kept looking bigger and bigger. He opened the door and after we were both inside he flicked on a light switch, showing the dark brown hardwood floor and leather furniture facing an enormous tv, and in the back of the room was a big open kitchen, an island separating it from the living room and blocking off anything else.

He led me towards a big staircase made of the same wood as the floors. If we were to keep going past the stairs, there was a hallway with multiple closed doors, but he led me up them. I made sure to grab the railing so I wouldn't fall in my current uncoordinated state. Hopefully. Somehow I didn't, I felt very proud of myself until he lead me down the hall, passing one closed door until he stopped and opened the one on our right. As he stepped inside, I stopped in the doorway. The walls were white, and there was a queen sized bed in the back left corner with black sheets, a nightstand next to it and two dressers made of dark wood, one wide with an elegant mirror, the other tall. The wide was along the wall with the bed while the tall was next to the window on the opposite side. There were two doors in the room and Laxus walked toward the one closer the foot of my bed first. "This is a closet, and the other one right there is a bathroom. My room is just across the hall if you need anything."

He set my bag on the bed and looked at me, suddenly seeming confused since I haven't moved. I cleared my throat as I moved into the room. "Thank you, really. You didn't have to do this."

He shook his head. "Are you alright?"

I nodded as I moved to open my bag. "Yeah... I've just never really had a place to stay before. Its...weird."

He tilted his head as he watched me carefully look through my bag to not mess up the neat packing. Somehow she got way more in than the bag looks like it could hold. "Why is it weird?"

I stopped looking through the bag as I sat on the bed and unzipped my boots. "I've always been on the run. People always chasing me and lately trying to kill me, you don't really get to enjoy much out of life when its everyone for themselves."

He looked away, like he was trying to think of something, before he suddenly left the room. I heard him run downstairs, then soon enough he was back up and went into the room across from me. He came back with a purple button up. "Here. Everything is locked so no one will get in. If you need anything, I'm right across the hall."

I nodded. "Thank you. Good night."

He smiled. "Good night."

He closed the door behind him, and I let myself fall back onto the bed. I just sunk into it from how soft it was, but I couldn't figure out why I couldn't relax. I got up and took his shirt into the bathroom with me, finding cool white tile floor, a ceramic bathtub with steps leading up to it, a porcelain sink, and a cabinet filled with fluffy white towels. Walking over to the sink, I slowly took off my dress, folding it up on the sink counter, following up with my sports bra and bra. I was left standing in front of the sink in my black panties. Picking up his shirt, I put my arms through the long sleeves, pushing them up as I started buttoning up. I stopped at the bottom between my breasts and just under my panties, the shirt just long enough to cover my butt. As I pulled my hair out of the shirt, I walked over to the bed. I sat down, and pulled out my notebook quick and opened it to a blank page. _'Ice make-Gray, Fire dragon-Natsu'._

I put it on the night stand and went to shut off the lights, then got in bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

I woke up to the sound of braking glass. I moved to get out of bed, and instantly hit the floor. I rubbed my hand on my head as I groaned. "Damn it Mira..."

Taking a deep breath, I tried focusing on my magic enough to call on Natsu's fire, trying to raise my body temperature enough to burn off some of the alcohol in my system. But it didn't do anything besides make me hot. I sighed as I slowly got to my feet, trying to understand how I'm supposed to get down the stairs like this. The door to my room opened, and I watched as I only saw the silhouette of a large man, but the smell of a thunderstorm that came with him instantly told me it was Laxus. He flicked on the light and I saw he was only in a pair of shorts, and he saw me in only his shirt... I looked at him as I straightened myself, pushing my hair out of my face as he walked over to me. He put his hands on either side of my face as he looked down at me. "Are you alright? I heard a thud and you're really warm."

I had to blink a few times to get over seeing him shirtless and had to swallow the lump in my throat. "That was just me falling out of bed... I'm fine. What was the crash?"

He shook his head as he started leaving my room. "Stay in here."

He walked down the hall and down the stairs, and suddenly there was the sound of people being thrown. I ran out of my room and to the stairs, trying to go down them as fast as I could. And I was welcomed by the sight of Laxus being lit up by his lightning as he fought people. I looked at one of the people in black just as his lightning flashed past her, and the insignia on her sleeve said it all. At seeing one of them hit him in the back with a bat, splintering it, made my mind clear as I quietly walked down the rest of the stairs, my dragon getting feral at the intruders. As I flicked on the light switch, everyone stopped and looked at me as I growled. "Looking for someone?"

Before anyone could even move, I shot an energy wave at the two that were closest to me and the one with the bat as I finished walking down the stairs. Looking around, there were only five. They normally sent more when it was only me, why send only five when Laxus is here too. But I almost laughed at the looks on their faces as I lightly pushed Laxus behind me, continuing to glare at them. I know my dragon is trying to take over. I'm not stopping it, and everything became much more focused and clear as I let it take over. "I'm pretty sure I already gave you my answer. Why are you here?"

The one with the bat glared at me. "You destroyed our guild hall and even after we still offered membership, you turned it down. You don't just turn us down and walk away."

I smirked at him as I started taking slow steps toward them. "No. You don't just break in here and attack what's mine."

He lost some color in his face. "What are you?"

I gave a devious smile as my fists became coated in black light. "A pissed off dragon. Now, you can leave or you can die."

I opened my fists to see black claws formed in place of my nails and top halves of my fingers. Three of the minions, two girls and one guy, instantly ran. The leader and one other person stayed, and I ran at the leader. I swiped my claws at him, and he jumped back and swung the bat at my head. I brought my arm up to block, now coated in black scales. I grabbed the bat from him in his state of shock, swiped his feet out from under him, then whacked him in the head with it, breaking it in half. As he hit the floor, I dropped the rest of the bat and looked at the last one there. "You might want to take him and leave while I'm feeling generous."

He instantly started trying to pick him up and drag him to the door. The moment the door shut, I could hear Laxus walking up to me. When he put his hand on my shoulder, my dragon retreated and I was thrown back in charge, gasping as I looked around and at my hands and arm trying to make sure I didn't just imagine it. "Ummm... I can explain..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Umm... I can explain."

I looked back at him as he was rubbing his shoulder. "If you could that'd be great."

I winced as I looked away, focusing my magic to change my arm and hands back to how they were. Then went about picking up the pieces of the wooden bat. "What would you like me to start with...?"

He shook his head as he heavily sat on the couch. "How about why people broke into my house and how you know them?"

I swallowed, sitting back as I fidgeted with my hands. "I had a run in with a dark guild... they were trying to rob me, not that I had anything to be robbed of. When I wouldn't give them anything, they nocked me out and dragged me to their guild hall, I woke up tied to a chair. My cloths were torn, I had some cuts but nothing too bad, just enough to scare me. And it did scare me, because with how my cloths were torn... it seemed like they could've..."

I stopped and took a breath. "They didn't, but they made it look like they could've. As soon as I woke up I was smacked. The chair had nearly fallen back from the force, and I just froze because I didn't know what to do. But then I just got scared and furious and I couldn't stop myself. If they could so easily do that to me, what would they do to someone who couldn't have a chance of defending themselves? I called on my true powers and I had beaten down everyone that even looked at me, all while the leader just stood back and watched. Then he thought it'd be a good idea to try to recruit me, I told him not a chance and started toward the door. Him and everyone still standing jumped me, and I damn near destroyed the place and left. I don't even know if I killed anyone, but with the blood it looked like I easily could have. And I just left, hoping they wouldn't find me. That's why I came to Fairy Tail, I knew if anyone would accept me it would be you guys, and I was hoping that I would be able to learn more and maybe control my true powers."

I looked up at him quick before going back to gathering wooden bits. "I'm sorry... I'm rambling..."

He shook his head. "Why are you saying true power?"

"I call my true power what Acnologia taught me, powers of death and destruction from him. That's how I got the claws and scales when I wanted them, it's a form of transformation magic, one of the powers he taught me... I call my magic what I've learned on my own without him."

I heard him sigh. "Come here."

I looked up to see him pat the couch next to him. "But the mess..."

He pat the spot next to him again, and I reluctantly got up. As I was going to sit down in the middle of the open space since he was on one edge, he caught my arm and pulled me over right next to him. "I'll get it later."

I instantly tried getting up, but he just pulled me back down with an arm around my waist and almost pulled me into his lap. "But-"

He growled as I squirmed, leaning over me to pin me to the couch. Gasping, I noticed the heated look on his face as he watched me with slitted pupils. "Laxus...? What are you-?"

I gasped as suddenly his lips were on mine, my eyes wide as I tried to figure out just what was happening. Laxus is... kissing me?!? He's actually kissing me!

He seemed to suddenly come to and as he started to pull away I growled as I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and pulled him back down. I could feel the sparks in the kiss as our mouths moved with one another, and I don't know if that was from him or the kiss, but it sent my dragon purring as he tangled a hand in my hair, feeling the need between my legs grow as I moaned into the kiss.

I don't know how long we were kissing, but when he pulled back we were both panting. "If that's what I get for answering a question what else do you wanna know?"

He chuckled, leaning back against the couch as he kept looking at me. "I think the rest can wait till tomorrow."

I nodded, laying my head on his shoulder. I would totally be okay falling asleep like this.

"So... you do realize you lost a button right?"

"Huh?" I looked down, not understanding what he meant until I saw it. The button that I had done between by breasts popped off. I instantly felt my face turn beet red as I clutched at the top of it. He just sat there chuckling as he suddenly picked me up.

I screamed as he scooped me up, one arm under my back the other under my knees, as I clutched his shirt to make sure I stayed covered. "What are you doing!"

He just kept on chuckling. "Going to bed."

I froze thinking he meant his bed, and I could feel my heart about ready to explode in my chest. I don't know how much more I could handle right now and I really need a new pair of panties from my bag.

He walked into my room and set me on the bed. Then he kissed my forehead. "Get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

As he started to back up I got up and gave him a peck on his lips, seeming to surprise him until he smiled and left, closing the door behind him. I instantly took a deep breath as I brought my bag onto my bed and flicked on my light. As I looked through it, I found out that I do have pajamas, not that it mattered now, and pulled out a pair of black lace panties. As I looked through the bag, I noticed Virgo kept this theme of black and purple going with everything... including lingerie sets... I just put it back as I shook my head. "Okay then..."

Moving the bag onto the floor, I got back into bed. I don't even know what time it is, but now that I'm awake, I'm awake. I would walk around the house if I didn't feel like it would be weird. So, I pulled out my book and started reading about Ice Make magic.

I woke leaning up against the wall. Rubbing my sore neck, I realized I must have fallen asleep while reading. Slowly getting out of bed, I stretched my back, receiving cracks and sighing in relief as the pain dulled and headed into the bathroom, thinking about soaking in the tub for a little bit. Shutting the door behind me, I pushed the sleeves up as I walked over to the tub, finding various bottles of bubble bath and oils and soaps. As I filled the tub with hot water, adding a few drops of a lavender oil and bubble bath, a thought hit me. "Why does he have all of this stuff? He's a guy."

Is it from other girlfriends? Why else would he have all this? How many girls has he brought home?

I tried to ease my racing heart, taking deep breaths as I shook my head, starting to unbutton the shirt. Who am I to judge his relationships? Its not like I have any right to go assuming anything. He is a really handsome guy after all and I'm sure everyone usually has some sort of flings... am I one of them? I groaned as I rubbed my hands down my face. No. Stop it. This is not okay. Just because I never had a life doesn't mean other people can't.

Sliding off the shirt and panties, I let them fall to the floor as I grabbed one of the fluffy towels from the cabinet and set it on the step. I carefully peeled off the bandages on my cuts, then I eased myself into the water. All I could do was sigh as I let myself relax in the burning water as I started washing myself off. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and noticed it was cherry blossom. "This doesn't seem like something he would choose for a bathroom in his house..."

Once I was clean, washing the make up off my face and grime from under my nails, I let the water drain from the tub as I stepped out, wrapping the towel around me. I looked in the mirror, using a tissue to wipe off any left over make up I didnt get off in the bath. As I reached for the door nob, I heard the door to my room open. "Amy?"

I looked down at myself as I took a step away from the door. "Uh... Just a minute!"

I looked around and saw my cloths from yesterday and dried off quick to get dressed. As soon as I pulled my panties back on I adjusted my dress so the right shoulder fell of to show my guild mark and opened the door. I picked his shirt up off the floor, and threw it over one arm as I started to towel try my hair. I smiled at him. "Hey, I hope you don't mind I took a bath."

He took it as he smirked, shaking his head. "I hope what was in there was alright, Evergreen got them a couple days ago before you came in town when she heard about you."

At hearing that, I couldn't help but relax as I handed him his shirt. "I'll have to thank her next time I see her. I don't know if you want it back since it lost a button."

He smirked as he took it. "We should get going soon. We need to sign out with Mira before we can leave."

I nodded as I looked for where I put my shoes, finding them under the bed and potentially flashing him my panties as I was bent over on the floor to get them. When I adjusted so I could put them on, he had a smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I did. I could feel my cheeks warm as I pulled up the zippers, getting to my feet. Without meeting his eyes, I got my bag and as he tried to take it, I put it over my shoulder. "I'm a big girl. I can carry my own bag."

I walked toward him and pat his arm as I started to walk past. He chuckled at me as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back, sealing our lips before I could say anything. He pulled back, chuckling. "Well the 'big girl' might not want to wear that if we're going to be fighting a monster."

I just stuttered as I looked at him, not being able to figure out something to say. "I-Well-Um-You- You shouldn't have been looking."

He chuckled as he walked into his room and grabbed a bag of his own. Then I got an idea. "Wait, so you said Evergreen got the soaps a couple days ago when she first heard I was coming... How did you both know I would be staying with you?"

And I got no reaction. "I'm the only one that has spare rooms"

I huffed, watching as he started toward the stairs and I followed. "So why do we need to check out with Mira first?"

He shook his head. "So they can keep track of where everyone is if something happens, and so we can figure out which train we're going on."

He sounded less than happy about the train. "Why don't you like trains?"

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "You don't get motion sick?"

I shrugged and shook my head. "A little, its on and off."

I looked around. "Do you have a broom? I can clean this up before we go."

He shook his head as he walked over to the kitchen, opening a closet to pull out the broom and a dust pan. I set my bag on the couch and I walked over to take them. I was surprised he didn't fight me as he let me take them. I went to sweep the broken glass from the window in the door first. "So...uh... what exactly did Natsu tell you last night? You said something about it on our walk here."

He chuckled. "Back to this now?"

I bit my lip as I continued my sweeping, watching for any rouge glass in the room. I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded.

I glanced over to see him gathering the pieces of the wood bat when he started talking, and he was angled to where I couldn't see his face. "Why do you think I kissed you?"

I stopped sweeping, feeling myself turning red. "So he... he actually told you... that you're... my...?"

He gave a light chuckle. "Mate? Yeah, I'm actually glad he did because I couldn't tell if you were acting like that because of the drinks or because you felt it too. When you threatened the intruders last night about attacking what's yours, that was the give away. He ran into me when he was leaving you and blondie in the hall talking."

I sighed as I went back to sweeping. "That's why he hesitated at the end of the hall."

I looked over to see him nod. "And why I got in front of Gajeel."

I almost laughed. "And I guess why I stopped the table and got in front of Natsu then. It was just reflex. Instinct. I'm glad I know why, but now what?"

I brought the broom and glass filled dust pan over to sweep up the wood as he shrugged, picking up the bigger pieces of the bat as he stood, smirking at me. "I don't know, we'll just see what happens."

I rolled my eyes as I swept up the little wooden bits. As I picked up the dust pan, he took it and went into the kitchen to dump it. I followed and put the broom in the closet, now getting a good look at the kitchen. It was a 'U' shape, dark wood cabinets lining the walls above and below the marble counter, gaping around the stainless steel two door fridge with a bottom drawer freezer and gas stove. There was a microwave in one corner section of the counter and a stand mixer in the other.

Laxus put the dust pan away and came over and put his arm around me. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and we both picked up our bags from where we left them and were on our way.

When we got to the guild, there was Natsu and Gray fighting again, Mira behind the bar, Lucy sitting at a table with a group of people, and what looked like the general norm. We both headed to the bar, and as we waited for Mira, Lucy saw me. When I saw her start our way, I looked at Laxus and he just nodded. I ran over to her, still holding my duffel bag, and she instantly started whispering "How did last night go?"

I bit my lip. "Let me take care of something first, then we can go talk while I find something better to wear for this."

She tilted her head but nodded, and I put my bag on the floor as I started stalking toward Natsu. As soon as Gray saw me he backed off the fight so quick, Natsu was laughing about how he was scared till I gave him a good kick right between his shoulders. He fell flat on his face, and before he got up I shot a shock wave at him, sending him across the floor. Smirking, I walked back over to Lucy and picked up my duffel. She just looked at me. "I don't blame you, but what was that for?"

I shrugged as I led us to the hall. "Telling him what he had no right sharing. I mean, yes it helped, but the point still stands."

She just shook her head as she followed. "Well? What happened last night?"

I just laughed. "Is everyone as nosey as you?"

She scoffed. "They're worse."

I instantly stopped laughing. "Oh no."

She nodded. "Oh yes. So tell me!"

As soon as we were in the bathroom and locked the door behind us, I started looking through the bag. "When he came back down from talking to Gajeel, he said you told him to 'be careful with the tipsy dragon'. Real funny by the way. But as we were leaving he said Natsu told him something. But wouldn't tell me, because I was trying to figure out if he meant him being my mate or something else. He just said 'enough'. The entire walk he wouldn't tell me, and as soon as we got to his house it just dropped as he led me to the room I would be staying in."

I looked at her. "And it's across from his room."

She raised her eyebrows and got a big smile. "Oooooh, then what?"

I laughed. "He noticed I was just hovering in the doorway, and when he pointed it out, in my state of don't think before you do, I told him how I haven't had a home before because of the dark guild that is trying to kill me. But then-"

Lucy just looked at me. "Wait. What?!"

I sighed and nodded. "Its a long story... The shortened version, they tried to rob me, I had nothing so they kidnapped me. I beat them up and pretty much destroyed their guild hall, when I wouldn't join their guild they tried fighting again and lost, and I left to them swearing they'd kill me if I don't join. That's the summary of it."

She slowly nodded. "Okay..."

I nodded as I pulled out a pair of dark blue shorts and a black tank top. "Anyways, he went and locked up the house and grabbed me one of his shirts because I said I didn't know if I had any on the way there. He went to bed and when I changed, just to help later, I had done the buttons from here-" I pointed to the middle between my breasts. "To here." And pointed to just under my crotch."

She slowly nodded, not understanding. "Okay..."

I put the shorts on under my dress before I took it and the sports bra off and folded it up. "I woke up to glass breaking, and from my past experiences, I tried to jump out of bed... and hit the floor. I'm cursing Mira as I get up because I couldn't even brace myself from hitting the floor. Laxus comes in and checks on me before going downstairs. I hear fighting, so I start heading down. All I see are figures of people going after Laxus. And as his lightning went past one, I saw the insignia on the sleeve of one of the people."

I turned, switching out my white strapless bra for the black lace one I saw yesterday, and started tugging on the tank top, noticing it was a crop top and stopped at the curve of my waist. Lucy leaned against the door. "What was it?"

I looked back at her. "A red serpent."

She pursed her lips, and I continued. "One of them came from behind Laxus and hit him with a bat. I could hear the wood crack, and my mind just instantly cleared, my dragon taking over as I snuck down the rest of the stairs, and turned on the lights. Everyone just stopped. And I had used energy waves to push them all back, and you know what I thought was weird? There were only five of them. They would always send more than that when it was just me. So why send only five when Laxus is there too?"

She seemed just as thrown off about that as I was, and I nodded as I leaned against the counter, switching the boots out for my flats. "Right? But as I walked toward them, I pushed Laxus behind me, and I turned my fingers into claws. Three of them ran, so it was the one with the bat and the other seemed too scared to move. The leader asked what I was and I said I was a pissed off dragon and that he attacked what was mine, and he tried hitting me with the bat, and I brought my arm up, coated in scales. He just froze, so I took the bat, swiped his feet out from under him then broke it over his head and made the one carry him out..."

I grimaced a little, thinking back to that. That was a little over kill, but it made them all leave. "I came to and all I could say was 'I can explain'. Of everything I could say, it was that. And Laxus didn't sound happy when he said to. I told him the story about how I got tangled up with them, and why I came to Fairy Tail..."

I paused to take a breath, and Lucy spoke up. "Why did you come to Fairy Tail?"

I smiled. "So I could have someplace to call safe and home. If anywhere would take me, it'd be you guys, to have a family and maybe learn more magics and maybe learn more about mine. But I knew if anyone would, it'd be Fairy Tail."

I cleared my throat. "Well, after I told him that, he patted the couch next to him. He was on the one side so I went to sit in the middle of the open space, thinking he was still upset, and he pulled me over next to him. Me being me, I tried getting up, and caught me by the waist and almost pulled me _in his lap._ Then he just looked at me, and I could tell that wasn't completely him because his pupils had slit, it was his dragon."

I looked at her and I could tell she was practically on the edge of her seat as I found a brush and started running it through my still wet hair, following the brush with a heated hand to dry it. "And he kissed me. By the time I got over the shock of it he seemed to have come to and was starting to back off, and I just pulled him back. Then when he pulled back, he asked if I knew I lost a button, which is why where I buttoned his shirt was relevant, because I only had his shirt and panties on."

She went from hearts in her eyes to laughing. "Tell me about the kiss! How was it?"

I smiled as I laughed. "It was... electric. I don't know if it was from him or the kiss, but it left us both gasping."

She started just squeaking "Awwww! And then!"

I shrugged. "He picked me up, and while I was focused on keeping myself covered, he carried me back to my room. This morning I almost went in my room though in just a towel when he came in to see if I was up and ready. As we cleaned up downstairs, I got him to tell me that Natsu did in fact tell him, which is why I kicked him. And also that him knowing that was part of why he kissed me. Because with how I protected him when we got here, how I was last night, and when the goons broke in told him Natsu wasn't lying and that he wasn't going to be rejected. Granted, he couldn't tell if that was just me being a drunken flirt or not, so that wasn't as much a part of it but when he put two and two together..."

She came up and hugged me. "Oh I had a good feeling about you when I saw you with his coat!"

I laughed. "Strange thing is, I think Makarov figured it out before we even left his office... He's the one that brought up how I protected him when I got here."

She shrugged as we left the bathroom. "He is Laxus's grandpa."

I looked at her. "Is that why he calls him old man?"

She nodded. "Go get him, tiger."

I scoffed at the nickname but went with it anyways as I walked to Laxus. "When are we going?"

He smirked as he looked me over. "Now, lets go."

I nodded, and turned to wave to Lucy as he led us out the doors. He was more steering me while I looked around at everything. There are so many shops and restaurants and people. Eventually Laxus's hand moved from my shoulder to my waist as he pulled me closer to him, and I giggled at the motion. "So do you have any ideas what this monster could be?"

He shook his head. "For it to take this long, no. How much experience do you have fighting monsters?"

I let out a breath as I ran a hand through my hair. "Not much..."

He sighed, shaking his head. "And you had to choose this for your first mission."

I looked up at him. "You tempted me. You shouldn't have said I couldn't do it."

He shook his head. "I said you shouldn't."

I crossed my arms. "You said I wouldn't want to, meaning I couldn't. So I'm going to do it."

He looked at me. "You realize this could easily be more than just one monster by now, right? Its been four months."

I shrugged and smiled up at him, using the sweetest voice I could. "Didn't think about that, but that's why you're coming with."

He shook his head and squeezed his hand on my waist. "If you get yourself almost killed you owe me."

I smirked. "And what would I owe you?"

He shrugged. "We'll see if it happens."

I gave him a playful glare, and he squeezed his hand again, only this time he did it to tickle me, and I ended up trying to run from him to make it stop. He grabbed onto me, pulling me close, his mouth by my ear. "You can't get away that easy, sweetheart."

The low tone he used mixed with feeling his breath on my ear sent a shiver down my spine as I took a shaky breath, biting my lip as heat started to pool between my legs. He just smirked at me when I went to give him a hard look, not even bothering to try to hide my blush. "Lets get to the train already."

He chuckled as he straightened out and started walking. "Is something the matter?"

I took a sharp breath, already knowing what he was talking about. Damn it he's a dragon, he can probably smell it. I lightly smacked his stomach. "Shut up!"

I crossed my arms as I huffed at him, looking around to try to distract myself. Then my eyes landed on a shop that had weapons and armor in the window. "Hey, what's that?"

He looked over and shrugged. "A weapons shop. They tend to be kind of cheap from those kinds of shops. You'd want to go to a forger."

I just stared at the shiny silver objects in the window as we walked past, seeing someone walk out admiring a naginata, and slowly nodded. But when I looked at the the man carrying it, he looked familiar. Bruised, like he'd just gotten in a fight, and he had a limp. As he turned to walk the way we had come from, he looked around, and that's when I realized it. "Laxus-!"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him behind a sign. "That guy-with the naginata- he's one of the people that was there last night! The leader!"

He looked around the sign. "How can you be certain?"

I shook my head as I pulled him back, pointing at my left arm by my shoulder. "Look at the insignia! That's the same one as the guild."

He looked, and nodded. "Then where's he going?"

I ran out from behind the sign, and over to a sign that wasn't too far from him, adjusting my hair just enough to hide my eyes from him and acting like I was interested in the information while keeping an eye on him. He looked right at me but didn't realize it as he kept walking. As he went around a corner, I looked back to see Laxus coming after me. "What the hell was that?"

I looked at him. "What?"

He scoffed as he gestured at me and the board. "Running into the open like this knowing he's after you!"

I looked back at the corner. "When you look at me, what about me makes me stick out like a sore thumb?"

He looked at me, looking for what I meant. I smirked, moving my hair and turning back to the board again. "My eyes. Take away those and I look like at least five other girls just on this road. That's why he didn't see me. Stand just right, and I can blend right in."

He took a breath as he shook his head, putting his arm back around me and pulling me along. "We'll talk about this more later. Let's go."

I understand why he's upset with my running into the open like that, especially when its not just a bat he has. But I needed to see where he went. If he went out in the open like that, to that shop, who says he won't go back? Or one of his teammates? "Why are you so upset about this? What if they're planning something? Someone had to have seen my guild mark last night, they could be trying to watch the guild. If they get all their people together, it could be a problem."

He gave me a hard look. "Then they don't know Fairy Tail, and you don't seem to realize you need to think before you go doing shit like that."

I looked at him. "What? You mean try to figure out what people trying to plot shit are doing? They never had weapons before. And they have more targets now. You don't seem to get it, I had to lose control to get all of them to back off when they kidnapped me. They have numbers-"

He shook his head. "And so does Fairy Tail."

I shook my head as I started to freak out some. "What would they say if they found out I was some how connected to a dark guild?"

He stopped us as we got to the station. "Fairy Tail is your family now, everyone will help you if you let us. If the fight comes to us first before you say anything, they will still stand by you. But you can't be going and looking for the fight when you don't know how to."

He took a deep breath. "We'll talk about this later, the train's going to leave soon."

I just sighed as I followed him, letting him do all the talking as he got us on the train and to our seats. As he shut the door behind us I turned to him. "So what the hell did that mean?"

He looked at me as he put his bag up on the shelf, then took mine and put it next to his. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "Me not knowing how to fight."

He sighed as he sat down with his sound pods in his hands. "I didn't mean it like that."

I scoffed as I went to sit on the booth facing him. "Well that's how it sounded."

He looked at me. "I mean you're inexperienced. You hesitate before you take action and depend on your dragon to get you through it."

"That doesn't mean I don't know how to fight. Could I use some training, yes, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to fight."

He thought about it, nodding. "Then guess what we'll be doing on our walk from Clover Town to the village?"

I just tilted my head at him, watching him smirk as he put his sound pods on and closed his eyes as the train started to move. He just left me to figure it out on my own. He doesn't mean he's going to try training me, right? Couldn't that mess up the 'mating process' with how my powers are?

I shook my head as I got up to get my book from my bag. After yanking it down, thanks to being short and almost hitting myself in the head because of it, I set it on my booth... and realized I left it in my room. Well this is going to be boring. I don't even know how long the ride is supposed to be.

As the train picked up speed, I started to feel motion sickness sink in. I leaned my head back, closing my eyes thinking he was onto something with taking a nap. It only made me feel worse. I sat back up and looked at him. How can he sleep on a train?

I got up, locked the door of our compartment, and moved over to his booth, being careful to be extra slow so I didn't wake him up as I sat down next to him, and laid my head on his shoulder. Instantly, I could feel my motion sickness starting to get better, and I nuzzled my head into his shoulder, taking a deep breath. I don't understand how just being next to him helps, but it does. I wonder if it helps him?

"You comfy?"

I looked up to see him looking at me with a smile. I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his and closed my eyes. He chuckled. "Were you starting to feel sick?"

I nodded, smiling as I felt him rest his head on mine. "Are you feeling better now?"

I nodded. "How are you feeling?"

He chuckled as he pulled his arm from mine and wrapped it around me, pulling me against him. "Surprisingly good."

I smiled as I laid my head on his chest. "Please tell me you aren't planning on trying to train me yourself."

"Why not?"

I sighed as I got comfy, wrapping my arms around his waist and turning so my legs were over his. "If I learn your lightning we won't know then if it claimed me or not."

He chuckled, putting his calloused hand on my thigh. "Who said I'd be using my lightning?"

I looked up at him. "Then how...?"

He smirked. "We'll need to stop for the nights, it will be at least a three day walk if not more, we can use that time to train you some. And if we run into anything, you're going to deal with it as best you can. With your magic."

I swallowed, suddenly not feeling like talking anymore as I looked down at his hand on my thigh, just shaking my head. "You don't know what it can do. My powers are meant to kill people. Not just beat something up."

"I'm not dead, and neither is anyone from that day on Tenrou Island."

I thought about it. "Because you all got lucky. I don't know how you did it, but you got lucky. You'd be wise not to let that luck go to your head."

He tilted my head up. "That's why we're training this way. So long as you're covering yourself, I'll stay behind you. I'll let you know if I jump in."

I shook my head. "Laxus, I don't want to risk hurting you. You don't know-"

He kissed me, shutting me right up. When he pulled away, his lips were still just a hairs breath away. "You won't."

I looked at him. "How do you-"

Sealing out lips again, he chuckled. "You worry too much."

I shook my head at him, laying my head on his shoulder again. "You don't worry enough."

His chest shook from him laughing. "We're going to need to get tents in Clover Town, will you need anything while we're there?"

I looked at my bag as I thought. "Two things, I should probably get a coat, and is there a bookstore?"

"I'm pretty sure there is, why?"

I started pouting to myself as I grumbled "I forgot my book in my room."

He chuckled again. "We can go to the bookstore, don't you worry. Is there anything in particular you wanted to look for?"

I shrugged. "Magic, maybe see if there is anything on Acnologia but I doubt there will be."

He shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to look."

I nodded, nuzzling into the crook of his neck as I sighed. "You don't look like you would be very comfy."

He was quiet for a bit, I'm sure because its a weird thing to say, but its true. He is surprisingly comfortable. When he started purring as I curled into him didn't help me with staying awake at all with the sudden tiredness that came over me.

"...and you will need to find the chief."

I growled at being woken up, trying to curl up more to block out the offending noise, only for my pillow to start shaking as someone started chuckling. "Good morning to you too."

I grunted as I rubbed my eyes, yawning. Mean while, there's some high pitched giggling somewhere, and I looked over to see Mira on his communication lacrima. "Hi."

Looking around, I realized I fell asleep... on Laxus... cuddling up to him... I could feel myself heat up as the realization set in.

Then I saw my bag had fallen off the seat and fallen over. And I don't know if he noticed it, but I could see the lingerie in the pile of clothing. "When did my bag fall?"

He shrugged as Mira said "Well I will let you two go, I need to call the chief so the sleeping arrangements can be sorted out before you get there."

He glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Mira."

She just gave him a smile as the call ended. I started to get up and quickly hid the lingerie as I put everything back in my bag. Though I found a black sweatshirt, which I quickly put on as I continued putting everything away. "What is she thinking about doing?"

He sighed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "Anything she can do to try to 'help us'. Damned demon."

I just looked at him, not knowing what to say to that and what he meant by demon. "How much longer till we get to Clover Town?"

"Should be pretty soon here."

I nodded and went back over to sit next to him. "What do you think she'll do?"

He shook his head. "I don't even want to know."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, trying to help with his bad mood. "Come on, how bad could it be?"

He gave a low laugh. "When she wants certain people to hook up, she does everything she can to make it happen. What do you want to bet she'll have them set up one room?"

I looked at him, looking for any signs he was joking. "She wouldn't..."

He just raised an eyebrow at me.

I loled down, suddely feeling concerned. "Hey, Laxus, what are we?"

He looked at me like either he didn't know or was confused. "What do you mean?"

I swallowed. " _What_ are we?"

He sighed, then tilted my head up and gave me s tender kiss. "We're mates, right now I suppose is the dating stage of the mating process."

I smiled as I sighed in releif. Then I saw buildings passing by through the window as the train started slowing down, and as I looked around, I could feel nothing but dread. "I take it we're at Clover Town?"

He looked out the window and nodded. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head as I forced myself to look away from the window. "Didn't know this was Clover Town, that's all."

He nodded. The train came to a stop and we grabbed out bags. "What's wrong?"

I looked at him. "This is where I first ran into the dark guild. Their guild hall was around here somewhere in some woods."


	3. Chapter 3

He was quiet as we got off the train. As we walked through the station he put his arm around me, keeping me close to him. I looked around. "Are we going to get the tents first?"

He shook his head. "We're going to get you a coat first, then your books."

I nodded. "I'll pay you back for them."

He shook his head as he scoffed. "Don't worry about it."

I looked up at him. "I'm paying you back one way or another."

He looked down at me. "You don't need to."

I nodded. "Yes, I do. If you won't let me pay you back from my part of the pay then how will you let me?"

He just chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You're not going to want to pay me back when I start training you."

I looked at him. "Why not? I pretty much asked for it."

He just smirked. "You'll see."

I sighed as I looked around. "What will my training entail?"

He shrugged. "Don't know yet."

I looked up at him to see him looking around, but he wasn't relaxed like in Magnolia or on the train, he was watching for something. "Laxus, you know they all are probably either fixing their guild hall or in Magnolia, right?"

He shrugged but didn't say anything. I started poking him in the side. "Stop being so serious. It'll be fine. If you're that worried about them, we can-"

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

I looked toward a little path between shops, then looked at Laxus to make sure I wasnt the only one that heard it. He was instantly going toward it. "Stay-"

I started running ahead. "No."

I slowed down as I came up to a corner, hearing someone trying to put up a fight. As I peeked around, I saw a woman trying to keep her purse from getting stolen. Taking a few steps back, I pulled the top of my shirt down so it was right on the edge of my bra, made one side of my shorts sit below my hip bone, and messed up my hair some as I looked at Laxus and dropped my bag at his feet, muttering "Stay here" as I slowly stepped out, my right hand being held up to cover my guild mark. I let my eyes go wide as I spoke with a shaky voice. "What are you doing to her...?"

They both looked at me, the woman seeming relieved yet worried while the man just got a smirk as he dropped her bag, making her throw herself into the brick wall behind her. I looked at her past the man. "Are you alright?"

She nodded as she frantically held onto her bag. I looked at him, searching him for any form of weapon and noticing a knife in his hand. Letting my act fall away, I took a breath as I focused on my powers from Acnologia, dark energy radiating from my body as ran at him. I quickly closed the space between us, and he went to throw a punch. I brought my arm up to block it as I punched him in the gut, following up with a kick to the shoulder as he bent over. I noticed a sudden increase in energy in the air, and glanced back to see only our two bags behind the wall. Where did he go?

I looked back to see him moving to stab me, and I brought my right arm up in front of me, the blade cutting into my arm as I growled at the pain and used my magic to increase my strength as I gave him a front kick, sending him flying into the wall, his knife being dropped between us. I ran at him, focusing the energy into my speed and arm as I ran at his staggering form. As I got to him, I punched him in the side of the head and he fell over, sliding on the ground a bit but not getting up. Taking a deep breath, I dispersed my magic as I turned to look at the woman. Laxus was standing in front of her, now helping her up as I walked over to her. "Are you alright, miss?"

She nodded, smiling as she looked at. "Thank you, I don't know how you did that but you really showed that punk."

I smiled as she started quickly walking back to the main road, and I looked at Laxus. He was frowning at my arm. I brought my arm in front of me to look at the cut, blood dripping down my hand and arm. It was on the outer side of my arm, starting at the base of my wrist and going half way down. I closed my eyes as I focused on my powers again, black light coating my entire forearm as black scales covered the skin. "It'll take longer to heal like this, but it'll stop the bleeding at least."

He didn't seem like he believed it was an effective way to take are of it, but didn't address it. "You weren't doing too bad until you looked away from him. That wouldn't have happened if you didn't get distracted."

I sighed. I thought I didn't do too bad. "Well you shouldn't have done whatever it was you did to get over here then. You had to know I would've noticed something."

We walked over to grab our bags as we went back to the main road. "You can't let yourself get distracted. You don't have the reflexes to be able to shift focuses like that and not get hurt."

I pursed my lips as I looked down and fixed my cloths. "I used my powers didn't I? I had some sort of plan didn't I? Is that not good enough for you to at least acknowledge that?"

He scoffed. "And what was your plan?"

I gave him a hard look. "To get his focus off of her. To take his attention off her and distance between them so she didn't get hurt. If I make myself the target, she gets out of harms way. How is that a bad plan?"

He just stopped and looked at me. "You thought about it more than I thought."

I nodded. "Yeah. It may not have been a great plan but she didn't get hurt."

We continued walking in silence for a bit. I kept looking at all the different stores, and one caught my eye. It was down a path between the stores and was dark inside. I started walking toward it. "What's this one?"

He looked in the windows. "I don't know, it doesn't look like something we should go in though."

I opened the door and instantly felt a chill from the dark energies in the room. "Then wait out here."

I walked in, and he stood by the door. I just rolled my eyes at him. Its not like anything could happen in here. It looks like a book store with some antiques and nicknacks. I headed to the book shelves, not noticing the shop keeper. "Hey little girl, this isn't the kind of shop you can just walk into."

I turned to look at him, an emo looking guy with piercings all up his ears, his nose, and lip. "Then what kind of shop is this?"

He hesitated when he met my gaze, obviously concerned about something. "What kind of mage are you?"

I went to looking at the books. They were all some sort of dark magic, and while I was concerned, I kept looking. "You don't want to know."

Not finding anything relevant, I looked at the higher up shelves. Once I looked over the title of one, I could feel my entire body tense. The door opened, I know it was Laxus because there was no hesitation to him heading my way. "What's the matter?"

I tried to pull the book off the shelf, not able to reach it. He chuckled as he grabbed it for me, then he read the title and went silent. I took it from him, making sure I read it right. _Acnologia, The Black Dragon_. I looked over at the guy at the counter before I started flipping through, finding various information on Acnologia, the magics he used, spells, and information about Zeref and _The Book of Zeref_. "Where did you get this?"

He came out from behind the counter. "That isn't supposed to be on shelves. It was in a safe last time I was here."

I looked back up at the shelves again by where this was, pointing at another book to have Laxus pull it down for me. _Black Magics_. Flipping through some of the spells and text, it seemed similar to my powers from Acnologia in some ways, others were much darker, creepier.

The clerk tried to take them both from me but I held them against my chest. "I'm taking them one way or another."

He just stopped, looking from me to Laxus and back. "What does Fairy Tail want to do with those books?"

I scoffed as I looked back up at the shelf, feeling like I'm missing something. "Its not Fairy Tail, its me."

I slowly walked down the shelf as I skimmed the titles, not seeing anything else as I shook my head.

He shook his head. "Then get them outta here. I'll charge you only 100 jewel just get them out."

Laxus gave him the money as I put them in the main pocket of my bag with my cloths, underneath some shirts. I looked at him. "Thank you for your cooperation."

As we left, Laxus sighed. "Well, you actually managed to find not only one, but two books that could be useful."

I nodded. "Who would have thought these would exist?"

He nodded. "Do you want to find any other books?"

I shook my head. "This will be plenty, thank you."

He nodded, his arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me next to him. We walked in silence for a bit until he started leading us to a clothing store. "Pick what ever you want."

He held the door open for me and all I can see are racks and racks of cloths. "What should I look at?"

He shrugged. "Pick a light coat and a heavy coat."

I slowly nodded, not entirely understanding until I walked between two racks, one with very poofy coats, and one with sleek coats. "If you help look it could go faster."

He just shrugged. I shook my head as I walked over to a rack. I grabbed a small and put it on. As I did the few buttons over my stomach and chest, I saw it went a couple inches above my knees with a hood. Looking over into a mirror, it was very form fitting, but had enough stretch to not really hinder my movement. I looked to Laxus and he smirked at me and nodded. I nodded as I took it off and hung it back on the hanger. He took it and grabbed the rest of the smalls on the rack, meaning he was carrying around seven coats. I just looked at him. "Why?"

He shook his head. "With the work we tend to do sometimes, voluntary or not, you'll want extras for when they get ruined."

I nodded as I moved on. I decided to make this faster I grabbed the same style in a warmer material, the only difference being this one goes a few inches above my ankle and has a zipper going from mid thigh to the base of my neck, and the material itself was thicker. He seemed to notice I made up my mind and grabbed all the smalls of this as well, that number being nine. I shook my head at him as he headed to the register. "How do you expect me to get all those to fit in my bag?"

He shrugged. "I don't. You're going to take one and then I'll have the rest shipped to the guild for me."

I hummed in approval. "I didn't know you could do that."

He nodded as he set all sixteen coats on the counter. The woman just looked at him and shook her head, totaling up the bill. After she scanned the first lighter coat, Laxus took it and gave it to me. I pulled the tag off and put it on, not bothering with the buttons. "Thank you. You didn't have to do all this."

He smirked as he dug around in his pocket and pulled out his lacrima. He handed it to me. "Why don't you go talk to Mira while I finish this up?"

I took the glowing lacrima, focusing some magic into it as I walked away. She appeared above the crystal, as smiley as ever. "Hi Amy! I didn't expect you to answer! How are you doing?"

I smiled back at her as I stood in front of the store. "Pretty good. What about you?"

She giggled. "Great! Everything has been set up at the village for you two and they know you're both on your way. How is everything between you two?"

She raised her eyebrow, a devious smirk coming over her lips as she looked at me. I looked away. "Fine, I guess."

"I hear things sure are fine with you two."

I looked at her. "Who said what?"

She giggled, hearts forming in her eyes. "Natsu was talking about how you found your mate."

I growled as Laxus came out. I didn't think we would've wanted it to be out in the open so soon, I didn't. "I guess just kicking him doesn't get the message across."

He looked at me. "What did Natsu do?"

I looked at him. "He told the guild."

He tensed. "I'm gonna kill him. What do you want Mira?"

She giggled. "I just called to let you know everything is all set up for you two at the village."

He gave her a hard look. "What did you tell them."

She just giggled and ended the call. I sighed as I gave him back his lacrima. "What ever we were betting on Mira having them set up one room, I'm withdrawing my involvement because I'm going to lose."

He chuckled as he started to walk off. "It'll be fine, I'm sure."

I glanced up at him. "You don't think its weird or anything that she essentially just told us she is having us share a room?"

He shrugged, looking around. I could see a pink tint on his cheeks. "Well... How bad could it be?"

I giggled at him. "Oh really? What happened to you being all worried about it too? You were on the train."

He shrugged. "I thought about it."

I shook my head. "And what do you think about it?"

He started running a hand through his hair, making a point to not face me. "I'll be able to make sure you don't get into trouble with the monster running around the village."

I shook my head as I scoffed. "Like you wouldn't know if I was up to something. You came and checked on me last night before dealing with the intruders."

He looked down at me, and I had to try not to make a face when I saw his blush. "Because I also heard a thud in your room. You decided to fall out of bed."

I just looked at him for a minute. "I decided to fall out of bed? I was trying to jump out of bed and land on my feet because I heard a crash. I didn't think I would be that out of it from two cocktails. And don't go changing the subject to me! I know why I am worried about sharing a room, I am trying to figure out why you aren't besides being protective."

He shook his head. "Well why are you worried?"

I shook my head. "You mean I shouldn't be worried of having a repeat of what happened my first night at the guild while we were talking? When there won't be anyone there to snap me out of it?"

He was quiet for a bit, now seeming to understand where I was coming from. I cleared my throat. "You have more experience with fighting your dragon. You've been in more situations that can call for it. I've just been on the move all the time not knowing what the hell I'm even supposed to be doing. I haven't had these sudden urges and instincts like these and haven't had to battle with my dragon before. It was always I end up in a tough situation I couldn't get out of, it would start pushing and I would just let it because I wanted to get out as much as it did. I don't know how to fight it."

He pulled me into him as we kept walking. "It'll be fine. I like to think that with this the dragons know what they're doing."

I brought my arm up to rub his back as I leaned into him. "Or impatient. Do you even know where we're supposed to find tents?"

He chuckled, pulling me over toward an outdoorsy shop. "Here."

As we walked in, the first thing we saw was camping gear. He looked down and me and I just shrugged and shook my head. "This is all you, big guy."

He raised an eyebrow at me at the nickname. I just smiled before looking around more. My eyes landed on the first aid stuff and I walked over there while Laxus was focused on the tents. There were kits and individual bandages and wrappings. I knelt down to look at a package that had gauze, wrappings, and the equipment for stitches. I started muttering to myself as I thought. "I probably should get something like this... Maybe I will need more bandages though..."

There were footsteps approaching me, steady and light. I turned my head to see a woman in the green shop uniform. "Hi there, can I help you with anything?"

I stood up as I shook my head. "I don't think so."

She smiled at me, leaning in. "Is that your boyfriend over there?"

I saw she was checking out Laxus, and I lost my patience with her, making sure my voice was flat to show that. " _Yes_. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go see if my _boyfriend_ is finding a tent alright."

I grabbed the bag with the supplies, along with a bag of extra gauze and extra wrappings as well, and headed over to where he was kneeling down and inspecting the tents. "How's it going?"

He looked over, smirking at me. "So now you want one tent?"

I tilted my head at him as he stood. "Huh?"

He chuckled as he leaned down. "You want to share a tent with your boyfriend?"

I could feel my face turning red. "I... Well you said that this is like dating."

He gave me a quick kiss before grabbing two smaller tents. "What's that you have there?"

I looked down, remembering I grabbed medical supplies. "For my cut. I won't be able to keep the... cover... all day. I thought you said we are sharing. It'd be less to carry and keep track of. We are sharing a room in the village anyways, might as well just figure it out now."

That was a lot smoother than I thought it would sound, because I just feel like a ball of nerves. And he seemed to buy it as he shrugged and put them back, looking at the tents for two people. I pointed at a simple looking one. Nothing fancy, just one of those triangle tents with the one opening, big enough for two people. I could probably figure it out. "This one looks simple enough."

He looked it over before grabbing it. He grabbed a fleece blanket on the way to the check out. "Do you know how to do that?"

He gestured to my bandages. I nodded and shrugged. "Kind of? I did it once. It sucked, but I did."

He sighed, taking the bags from me and setting them on the counter. Soon enough we were on our way out. I looked up at him. "Do you know how to get there?"

He nodded, smirking down at me. "Lets go start your first mission."


	4. Chapter 4

Before we left town we got food for while we are camping to and from the village and ate lunch before we headed out. We decided to make camp at sunset, stopping in an open field. In the distance I could see the forest, beside it mountains. But I couldn't understand why he would want to stop in the open like this. Someone would be able to see us from all the way across the field from how flat it was. There aren't even many trees around besides bunches here and there. "Do you want me to see what I can find for a fire?"  
He looked around. "I don't know how much you'll find, but sure. Be careful."  
I nodded, setting my bag down as I started walking toward the first little cluster of trees. With how spread out they are, it'll take all night probably just walking. I looked over my shoulder to see him still focused on the tent. It can't hurt to use my magic. I can't hurt him if I'm not by him. I quickly shucked off my coat and sweatshirt and tossed them on my bag, taking a deep breath as I started running, I focused on my magic, imagining my dragon's large wings. I haven't done more than scales or claws in a long time, but it can't hurt to try.  
As I focused and pulled on my magic, I could feel scales forming on my upper back, followed by the itchy feeling of my body changing and shifting. I stopped running, now a good distance from him as I focused on the rest of the change, pushing more magic power into it. Then I felt it. I looked over my shoulder as I felt around my back, feeling the patch of scales around the wings where they connect just below my shoulder blades on either side of my spine. Thankfully it was high enough to not tear my shirt.  
Now the question is do I remember how to use them? Taking a deep breath to push my sudden tiredness a side, I spread my wings out wide, they were easily twice my arm span at least. Pulling them against my back, I saw that the joint was a little over my head, the bottoms reaching around my knees. They could wrap around me, which could help as like a shield because the membrane of them may be thin, but it's no joke how tough they are. They are certainly bigger than I remember, and weigh more than I remember. It felt like I had a couple small text books in a backpack.  
I did a few experimental beats of my wings, sending dust and dirt flying around me. My feet left the ground briefly before I stopped, and my excitement made me drop what little bit I gained. I looked back up at the trees. I just need to get to there. Taking a deep breath, I tensed the muscles in my legs and back as I jumped as high as I could, making my wings beat and push me up away from the ground, tilting them so as I kept myself up and leaned forward, I would go to the cluster.  
And I got there faster than expected. I just looked around wondering how I'm supposed to land. Slowing my beats, I tilted so they would more so push forward instead of down, quickly bringing me to a stop. Then I dropped the few feet to the ground, landing a little rough, but after I straightened I realized it wasn't too bad for my first landing in how ever long, starting into the trees as I pulled my wings against my back. I was looking for bigger sticks as I slowly filled my arms. Once I couldn't pick up more without dropping any, I made my way out to the open field. Once I was a good distance from the trees, I opened my wings and took off, this time I flew high over the trees as I flew back to where we had started setting up camp. From how high I started off, I just let myself glide back, tilting my wings to start bringing me back down, and that worked much better than the first method of flying closer to the ground. This was more relaxing, the feeling of flying in the cool air. As I came up on camp I started beating my wings again like I had before, but this time I tried to make it more steady as I straightened out, my feet lightly hitting the ground this time. I smiled at myself as I set the wood down. "I'll go get mo-"  
I tensed up when a hand touched my back between my wings. I turned and saw Laxus standing behind me. He was looking from me to my back to my wings, and he just had this look of awe. I relaxed as I took a breath, and slowly spread them out for him. "You can touch them if you want. Just be gentle."  
He just blinked at me for a bit before his hand on my back slowly moved to the base of the wing on my back, sliding up the bone and feeling the scales and the membrane. All the while I am trying to keep a straight face, trying not to snap them closed or flinch. While he was feeling the bone, it felt fine, but the membrane almost tickled a little. It felt weird being touched, but not necessarily a bad weird.  
I closed my wings and turned to face him. The first thing I noticed was the pink tint on his cheeks. I giggled, reaching up and lightly pinching his cheek. "It's okay, I'll forgive you. You can make it up to me later."  
He chuckled as he looked down at me, one hand moving to cup my cheek while the other grabbed my wrist, pulling me close. The heated look in his eyes made my inner dragon squirm, wanting control and I knew exactly what the damned thing wanted as my body heated up and all I could think about was being as close to him as possible in the worst ways.  
I took quick steps back as I looked around. "Alright, well I'm going to get more wood. Fire won't be able to feed itself."  
I turned and took off, desperate to try to put space between us as I went to one of the clusters further than some others. If I couldn't control myself something could very easily happen. Especially with how everything is set up. I hope this job is quick because this sucks. I can't keep running away forever and I sure as hell can't when I am supposed to sleep next to the man.  
I landed a bit rough, not completely paying attention to what I was doing. I shook my head, only being able to think about how I just need to pull myself together. I've survived the 22 years of my life without a guy throwing me off. This shouldn't be any different. But that guy is also my mate. I just can't win with this can I?  
Picking up big sticks and broken pieces of logs, My arms quickly got to the point of no longer being able to carry more. I walked to the edge and just dropped what I found to make a pile so I can have an easier time getting more when I come back.  
After doing that a couple times, I loaded up my arms as much as I could and took off. I decided to just do a fly by so I can just drop the wood and circle back for the rest. After going back and forth three times, I gently landed at our camp. "Do you think that'll be good or should I do one more run?"  
He shook his head as he walked over. "That's fine. What was that about?"  
I looked up at him. "What?"  
He just looked at me. "Suddenly taking off and dropping the wood as you go by?"  
I blinked. "Practice. I wanted to use the space while I had it before it got dark. I still need to stitch my cut and if we are trying to find monsters in the forest it could help being able to fly for an aerial view, cover more ground faster."  
He nodded, seeming to buy it somehow as he led me over toward the tent. "Sit down and I'll get it for you."  
I started shaking my head. "I will, it'll be easier if I do it."  
He looked at me, watching like he was looking for something. Then he nodded as he turned and started walking again. All I could do was mentally sigh that he bought it.  
"Why don't you shift out of the wings so you can sit down?"  
I looked up at him, stopping in front of the tent. "I'm at the point now where if I do that, I'll be too tired to stitch my cut. I will after."  
He shook his head as he picked up the supplies. "Then I will. If you're tired you shouldn't be the one doing it."  
I had to fight with all my power to not glare at him. But he doesn't get why I am trying to keep distance. Stubborn bastard. "Fine."  
I focused my magic and imagined my wings fading away, and as soon as it was done, my back felt cold, I was exhausted, and I didn't feel like caring about my cut anymore. I just wanted to curl up in front of the fire that still needs to be lit and sleep. How am I so tired? It's not even completely dark yet, it almost is but not yet. "I could just cauterize it. It would hurt like a bitch but I wouldn't need to worry about it."  
He gave me a firm look as he pulled me down to sit by him. "No. I will do your stitches, then we can start the fire, eat dinner, and then you can go to sleep if you want."  
I shook my head at him. "Bossy."  
He raised an eyebrow at me as he opened the package with the supplies, and pulled out a disinfectant wipe. I instantly started wincing at just the thought of how much that'll hurt as I gave him my arm, trying to ignore the itching as the scales faded away. Instantly blood started dripping down my arm again as soon as the wound was no longer covered. "Just be quick so it sucks less."  
He chuckled. "That's not really how it works."  
He pressed the wipe to my cut and I gasped as I tried to take my arm back. He tightened his grip on my elbow to keep it in place. I glared at him. "Warning would have been fantastic."  
He shook his head as he pressed some of the gauze on it. "It was going to hurt either way. And you were watching."  
I huffed as I looked away, my eyes falling on my bag. "How do you think the everyone will react to having a mage that uses black magic a part of their guild when they find out?"  
He looked at me before starting to thread the needle. "You don't use it like it's intended. That's what will matter to them."  
I took a deep breath to try to relax my arm for him. "Accidents happen. I could hurt someone, they could see or hear something. I'm a dark mage, that's all that matters. Dragon slayer or not. Evil magics aren't meant to be used for good."  
He shook his head, slowly stitching the cut. "You'll learn. Its not the type of magic that matters, its how you use it. And you can show and tell when you want to. Until then, I want you to relax, let me finish your stitches, then after we start the fire, I'll get dinner while you go and get changed."  
I just nodded. How can he be so sure they'll accept me? Just because him and Makarov were alright with it doesn't mean everyone else will be. I know there'll be people who hate it and me. Especially people who were affected by him.  
"You're still worrying."  
I looked over at him to see him watching me. "Can you blame me? Your guild was affected by what Acnologia did at Tenrou Island. It was your guild he attacked just to disappear after. I'm the best they'll have to strike back."  
He shook his head with a hard look in his eyes as he started laying gauze over the cut to wrap my arm. "They won't. If anyone will it would be Gajeel and he won't make it past me. It'll be fine. Gramps, Lucy, Natsu, and me are fine with it. If we're fine with it, the guild will be as well."  
I smirked at him as he pinned the bandage. "Why did you say you were going to kill Natsu before when I told you he told the guild?"  
He groaned as he got up. "Because that's exactly what the demon needed to know."  
I giggled at him as I got up to help. At least I'm not the only one that had wanted to keep quiet about it. "Is that why Makarov gave us that look in his office? When he was asking about our reactions before?"  
He stopped gathering the scattered wood and looked at me for a second before continuing. "No wonder he liked that I was coming with."  
I bent down to start gathering the wood. "Did you not notice?"  
He shook his head. "Damn geezer."  
I just shook my head at him as I dropped the wood on top of his pile and walked over to grab my bag. As I picked it up with my left hand, I headed over to the tent. "Get it all set up and I'll light it."  
I didn't understand what he said as I ducked into the tent. I need to be hunched over just a little in the middle where the top is highest, but it was certainly bigger than I expected, it was wide enough to where probably four of me could lay side by side and be able to not touch. I zipped the opening shut as I dropped my bag on the blanket. All I could do was sigh as I rubbed my eyes. I pulled my tank top off as I moved to sit in the middle of the tent. My foot caught on one of the straps of my bag and before I even realized what was happening my arms moved to catch me. I grunted at the sting in my arm as I sat up. Can I not go a minute without doing something stupid?  
I grabbed a silky purple spaghetti strap night gown and threw it on quick. It was mid-thigh with a simple U neck line. I took off my shorts and bra and shoved them and my flats in my bag. I walked out of the tent and saw Laxus sitting with his back to the tent in front of the fire. He looked over at me. "You alright in there?"  
I nodded as I took a deep breath. I sat next to him as he raised an eyebrow at me. "I may or may not have tripped..."  
He chuckled at me as he shook his head. "Of course you did."  
I shook my head at him as I crossed my legs. "If I find a spell I know I don't know in that book, but manage to cast, does that prove I'm a black magic mage?"  
He sighed as he pulled me over, an arm around my waist that made me almost fall over. "Amelia, you are the Black Dragon Slayer. You are not an evil mage. You are not a black magic mage. You are a dragon slayer."  
I leaned my head on his shoulder as I shook my head. "I doubt I'd be able to kill a dragon. You said it yourself. I don't know how to fight."  
He thumped the back of my head. "And you proved me wrong when you stopped that burglar. You just need practice."  
I rubbed my head as I moved my hair out of my face. "You didn't need to smack me..."  
He chuckled. "It got you to knock it off. I could've done something else."  
I shook my head at him as I leaned my arms on my knees, looking at the fire. "When did you want to start training?"  
He handed me a foil wrapped sandwich as he wrapped an arm around me. "In the morning."  
I nodded, pulling the foil off and taking a bite of my ham sandwich. "What will we be doing?"  
He shrugged. "Hand to hand. I want to see if you can manage to land a hit."  
I looked up at him in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"  
He chucked. "I need to know what I'm working with. If you can't land a hit then we've gotta work on that."  
I couldn't help the whine in my voice. "What! You're like, three times my size! You could probably throw me to the damn forest!"  
He leaned back as he started laughing. I just looked at him. "What? What's so funny? You're all big and muscly and strong and you have your lightning and I'm just little me with my killer death magic and party tricks."  
He started shaking his head at me as he started to get his laughter under control, but my god if that's how he smiles when he laughs, I've gotta figure out how to make that happen more. "You make it sound like I'm going to eat you."  
I shook my head at him after I swallowed my mouthful, my mind going to the gutter as I raised my eyebrow at him. "No, you're going to eat your damn sandwich."  
He seemed to get a spark in his eyes as he smirked down at me. I took that as my cue to get to bed as I quickly finished my sandwich as I had to fight the urge to bite my lip and adjust my legs. "Alright well, as fun as this has been, I'm going to bed. Don't burn the tent down and don't wake me up please."  
He nodded as he pulled me into his side, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. "I'll try."  
I smirked at him as I got up and quickly made my way to the tent as a cool breeze blew through the field. I ducked in the tent rubbing my arms, feeling the draft through my nightgown and my nipples poking the soft material at the temperature drop. I laid down on the right side of the tent. The blanket he got is surprisingly heavy for how thin it is, already making me feel warm as I turned to lay on my left side. All I could do was sigh as I closed my eyes.  
XxXxXxXx  
I woke up instantly flustered from my dream. That being it was very sexual. It didn't help when I realized I was cuddled up to him. My legs were tangled in his with my nightgown bunched up to my waist and I could feel the top had shifted somehow, his arms were wrapped tight around me, one under my head and the other tight around my waist. One of my arms was around him while the other was stuck between us, with my head tucked under his chin. And he's not wearing a shirt. That definitely did not help my situation at all as I tried to stay as I was and not be a creep and run my more easily accessible hand over his firm muscles as I couldn't help but stare. I don't even know how much work goes into getting let alone maintaining that.  
I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm my racing heart and my thrashing dragon. Maybe I can manage to untangle myself without waking him up. It's bad enough one of my legs fell asleep already. I slowly pulled my arm that was around him back so it was between us, my palms pressed lightly against his chest as I bit my lip. If I can manage to at least get my right leg out, my left won't be as hard because right now my right is between his leg and the ground and asleep.  
I lifted my left leg just enough to take the extra weight of mine and one of his legs off and slowly started the agonizing task of pulling my leg back. I had to bite on my lip hard to keep from squirming and wincing at the pins and needles until I had it back. I sighed, leaning my forehead against him feeling like I just had a workout, lightly sucking on the inside of my lip where one of my sharpened canines had made it bleed. One more leg, then I'm free. Just. One. More. Leg.  
Taking a deep breath, I quickly pulled my leg back, fully expecting him to wake up, only to have him start grumbling about it being too early and tighten the arm around me momentarily. That is going to be the problem. I thought getting my legs back would be hard. Maybe I can wake him up just enough to where he will go right back to sleep. It would be easier than trying to wrestle my way out of this, that's for sure.  
I lightly ran my hands up and down his chest as I nuzzled into him. "Laxus."  
Nothing. I shook my head as I softly cooed "Laaxuus."  
He grunted as he nuzzled the top of my head, and I couldn't help but smile. "Can you let me up please?"  
He tightened his arm around me before he moved it. I slowly sat up, adjusting my nightgown as he rubbed my back. I purred as I sighed, suddenly wanting to curl back up with him. But I need to do this if I want to be able to make any progress with my magic and my dragon. "I'll be back in a little bit."  
He nodded. "What's wrong?"  
I shook my head as I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Nothing, go back to sleep."  
He grunted but didn't make any move to get up as I left the tent. I took a deep breath in the now cool air, walking away from the tent. If this works, I should be able to make it through at least the rest of this trip without incident. If she agrees to my terms. Which won't be easy.  
I scoffed at myself as I sat on the prickly grass, crossing my legs and putting my hands on my knees. This isn't going to be easy.  
I searched for the soft lulling in my mind of my sleeping dragon, and pulled on my magic, feeling a strong wind around me as I dove deep into my subconscious. Everything remained black until suddenly I was standing in front of a dragon. My dragon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I just want to clarify something quick that may end up being a little confusing to some of you. When Amy talks to her dragon, she can just think it, and her dragon only responds in her head, and when she does her eyes flash to slits while she is talking. This is an idea from** _ **Sacrificed to the Dragon**_ **by Jessie Donovan, and I think it is an interesting idea to have the inner dragon have a more obvious influence in this.**

I was surrounded by nothing but black, the only light seeming like a spot light on me as I watched a shadow move silently in the dark. "Please, let me talk to you. We both know our connection is severed enough as is."  
The shadow continued to slowly creep around me. I scoffed. "If not for us work with me for him! You make it obvious you at least care about him! Give him that much of at least not making this thing any more difficult than it already is!"  
Growling filled the empty space as the beast moved to the edge of the light. ' _You dare come to me only to speak to me like that.'  
_ I glared into the slitted purple eyes that glowed in the shadows. "If you would stop being such a brat I wouldn't have to."

She growled, her muzzle a snarl that had the light glinting off sharp white teeth against black scales. ' _Our connection is severed because of you. Don't forget you caused this problem.'  
_ I growled at her as I clenched my fists by my sides. "No. This is because of you! When Acnologia left you threw a fit and stopped answering my calls and only responded when you wanted to do something. I didn't shut you out! I didn't-!"  
I cringed back as she roared. ' _Our father left because you disappointed him!'  
_ I shook my head. "That monster is not my father! When **you** wouldn't work with me, he would get upset and strike **Me**! **You** are the one that started all this and that! My body took the beatings, not yours!"  
She started growling again but I didn't let her try talking. "Stop digging up bull shit that happened because you are only trying to avoid the problem at hand. If this doesn't get fixed-if our connection doesn't get fixed and you don't start working with me again-what do you think will happen with the mating process? I know you want it to happen, you make that as clear as day, yet you are doing nothing to try to help it. I did this-" I gestured around me. "-to try to fix this for him because this won't work if you don't stop being such a bitch. So how about, when you're ready to work with me, you just let me know."  
I started to withdraw from my mind when she darted out into the light and tackled me to the ground, pinning my body underneath her with a foot on my chest. ' _I will do as you ask for our mate. That is it. But you better keep to what father had taught us this time.'  
_ I took a deep breath, pushing at her foot so she moved it. "Fine. I will either early in the morning or at night depending on when I get the chance, and we can work on our connection throughout my training. But I need to go because I can feel the sun will start rising."  
She nodded and backed off. 'I will be waiting.'  
I got to my feet, and thought of something before I cut the connection. "And stop trying to take over because you want to fuck him. We are on a job. Our first job. And it's been two days since we've met him. At least give me that much of letting me decide when that happens."  
She blew out a puff of smoke from her nose but didn't say anything. I prayed that meant she wouldn't fight me on that and cut my focus.  
When I opened my eyes, I could see swirls of black and blue fading out that were swirling around me during my meditation as I felt the grass start prickling my legs again as I lost the couple inches I levitated. All I could do was stretch my arms over my head as I muttered to myself "Talk to you tonight, I guess."  
"What were you doing?"  
I turned to see Laxus standing behind me by the tent. His hair was messy and his arms were crossed over his bare chest. I got up and brushed the grass off. "Meditating. I hadn't done it for a while and figured I should start again."  
His brows came together as he slowly nodded. "Why were you growling?"  
I blinked before I started running my hand through my hair, feeling my blush. "I meditate to connect with my dragon, and she's... difficult."  
He tilted his head at me as I walked over. I looked up at him. "Did I wake you up?"  
He shook his head. "I was waiting for you. When I heard growling I came out to you meditating."  
I nodded. "Let's get back to sleep. I don't know about you, but I'm still exhausted."  
He nodded, holding the flap open for me before he followed behind. "Why didn't you wait till morning then?"  
I shrugged. "For some reason using my magic at night doesn't really tax it much. I don't know why."  
He was quiet as I got under the blanket. Once he joined me, he laid on his back with his hands under his head. I just laid there not knowing what I was supposed to do. I felt weird just laying there like this. I took a deep breath as I turned so my back was to him. I just need to relax and stop being so weird about this or else this job will last forever. It wasn't this weird waking up right next to him, how is this any different?  
' _You were already asleep. Move closer to him. We're too far.'  
_ I shook my head as I tried nestling myself into the blanket, balling myself up under it. I could feel the lull of sleep coming to me as my breathing started to even out. I was thoroughly shocked when I felt Laxus start moving under the blanket and suddenly pressed against my back and wrapping his arm around me. His hand snaked around under my nightgown and spreading out across my bare stomach. But he made a point not to touch me at all until his hand got there. It explains why it was so bunched up earlier, though.  
Yet, I couldn't help but get snuggled back into him, purring as his other arm moved so my head rested on his bicep. I grabbed his arm and pulled it so he bent his elbow as I wrapped my arms around his. His chest rumbled as he nuzzled my hair. Before I knew it I couldn't keep my eyes open.  
XxXxXxXx  
I sighed as fingers ran through my hair, arching my back to stretch as I started blindly feeling around for wherever he is. I quickly found out that my head is in his lap, and he was sitting up and running his fingers through my more than likely messy hair. I turned and opened my eyes to see him smiling down at me. I smiled up at him. "Hi."  
He chuckled, brushing my hair out of my face to trail his fingers down my cheek. "Hey."  
I rubbed my cheek against his hand. "How long have you been up?"  
He grunted. "A bit."  
I shook my head at him. "You could've gotten up."  
He raised an eyebrow at me as he chucked. "You wouldn't let me. This was the most you'd allow."  
I laughed at him as I shook my head. "Like you're any better. When I woke up I would've had to wrestle my way out of your death grip if you didn't wake up. You're very cuddly."  
I sat up and stretched my back again, feeling the cracks running down my spine. I just sighed as I leaned back on my arms, and was welcomed to a mildly concerned look on his face. I tried but couldn't fight the laugh that forced its way out. "What? I'm a little glow stick."  
I kept laughing as I move to face him and rolled my shoulders, earning a few more cracks and pops. He just shook his head at me as he got up and left the tent, which only made me laugh harder at his judging. "I'll... I'll be out in a little bit!"  
I had to take deep breaths to stop my laughter as I grabbed my bag from by my feet. I pulled out a black push up sports bra and t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I carefully stood up as I pulled them on, the bottoms flaring out just enough to not be tight but still snug as they sat low on my hips. I pulled off the nightgown quick and pulled the sports bra on over my head, quickly followed by the shirt. I grabbed my flats and slipped them on as I walked out the tent. Laxus now had on a tight black sleeveless shirt, and black pants.  
I took a deep breath as I rubbed my hands over my face to hide my smirk, letting out a whine. "You don't seriously think I'll be able to land a hit, do ya?"  
I heard his feet crunching on the grass as he walked toward me. "I just want to see what you can do."  
I took a deep breath. A little closer and I can catch him off guard like I did with the burglar. He will probably suspect it, but then I can also see how fast he can move without letting him start. This entire thing made my dragon pace in my mind, obviously not liking the idea of fighting him.  
Relax girl, no one is going to hurt anyone. Its just to see physical abilities, not magical. The worst will be some bruises most likely on me. That's it.  
' _That better be it.'  
_ I sighed again. Hey, imagine how impressed he would be if I do manage to hit him. You really want to risk disappointing him? You know he liked seeing us handle our own together in that alley.  
She purred at that thought. ' _Yes, he will want us more. He won't want to let us go. He will want to show us off as his own.'  
_ I could feel my lips twitching from fighting the smile as I listened to her. She is so bipolar sometimes. Taking one more deep breath, I blitzed him. I ran at him, aiming to land a punch to his stomach. But I hadn't expected the man to move that fast. He's huge!  
I just blinked at him for a second until he came back at me, full speed. I jumped to the side, trying to see how he moves but as I quickly blocked a punch and swung my leg at him, I already knew I wasn't going to be able to. He is too damn fast, and he isn't even using his lightning! We stood there watching each other for a minute, I couldn't figure out what his weakness could be. Maybe if we grappled, but even still he could overcome me with his size and weight as easily as if he were practicing against a stuffed bear. I don't know how I would get an upper hand here. What if I managed to trip him? No, same as grappling. I wouldn't even have a chance. Jumping on him? He can throw me. But I'm smaller than him. What if I make him think he's got me where he wants me? Probably tacky, but it's worth a shot.  
As I watched him, how serious he was while he waited, ready to move at the fraction of a notice, was kind of attractive. I only really saw this side of him when I threw the table at Gajeel. But as I looked him over, I realized just how damn hot he really is. I could feel the moistness between my legs as I checked him out.  
No! Focus! None of that! This is supposed to be a fight, stop letting the lizard distract you because she is a horny bitch!  
She huffed but didn't say anything as I scowled at myself as I ran at him again and tried to punch him again. He caught my wrist and as I tried to punch him with the other he grabbed my other wrist and twisted me so my arms were wrapped around my front and my back was pressed against him. All I could do was stand there panting, and not just from the activity of the fight.  
I looked down at my arms, my voice breathless. "Told you so. Is this necessary?"  
He started lightly laughing. "You weren't even trying."  
I looked up at him. "Yes, I was!"  
He raised an eyebrow as he released my wrists and lightly pushed me. "Quit going easy on me. Try again."  
I glared at him and put some space between us before I turned to face him, taking deep breaths as I tried to keep my focus on not getting mugged.  
He ran at me, and as I moved to match his pace I moved so I would go past his left side, feigning a hit with my right hand so as he moved to block it, I kicked my leg out at him. He jumped back, watching me with something like amusement. I smirked at him, watching as he started sparking. Any humor I could have felt was lost as my smirk fell and my eyes widened. Suddenly he came at me so fast I barely had time to roll out of the way. I just laid there for a second trying to understand what exactly he is trying to prove now.  
' _He is trying to establish dominance.'  
_ No he is trying to be an ass. Stop trying to overthink it.  
' _We can do that too. Show him he's not the only one. He'll have to try harder than that.'  
_ I rolled my eyes at her, knowing she has somewhat of a point with that but not wanting to argue.

"Are you giving up already? I thought you just found your fight."  
I glared at him, feeling my dragon's excitement knowing he's just egging me on along with her. I ran at him, feeling a sudden shock of cold then hot as I pulled on my magic, feeling it surround me like it did in the alley. If he can use his magic to make him faster, so can I. And the devious smirk on his face said he got what he wanted.  
I ran at him, surprising myself with the speed boost as I used my momentum to swing my leg high at his shoulder. "What happened to no magic?"  
He smirked as he quickly blocked it with his forearm. "You got close, I had to do something."  
He grabbed my leg and twisted so I fell on my stomach. I managed to roll onto my back as he pinned my wrists over my head. I gave him a playful glare as I pressed my feet into his gut and gave a hard push while using my magic to strengthen my kick, sending him over my head and on his back. I scrambled to my feet and watched as he laid there for a bit. "Sorry! Are you okay?"  
He nodded but didn't say anything. I walked up to him. "You alright? I didn't go too low did I?"  
He shook his head. "I really appreciate that you didn't."  
I looked at the foot prints on his shirt. They were actually lower than I planned. "So do I get to count that as a hit or do we need to keep going?"  
He shook his head as he sat up. "That wasn't a hit. It was good, but not an actual hit."  
I rolled my eyes. "Do we wanna pack it up or go another round?"  
He quickly shook his head. "Let's get going."  
I smirked as I shook my head.  
' _Good, he knows we can handle our own. He understands we are worthy mates.'  
_ I blinked as I went in the tent and started rolling the blanket. We? Last I checked, I did the fighting while you were the peanut gallery.  
She growled at me and I just shook my head. "Did we want to keep going till sunset again?"  
I heard him walking around until he came into the tent and grabbed our bags. "Yeah, unless you want to do some more practicing during our breaks."  
He raised his eyebrow at me and I shrugged. "I don't know, I do want to look at those books. Maybe see if I can manage anything, but I don't know. I'm still a little sceptic about the one on Acnologia. How would anyone even get that information? Let alone and live to write about it?"  
He shrugged as I followed him out with the blanket. I saw there were red spots on my bandages, but it should be fine. Even if it's from the fight, I need to leave it alone so it actually heals. He set my bag next to me. "Why not look at it while I work on the tent?"  
I shrugged and went in my bag for the book. As soon as I felt the old leather I pulled it out and started flipping through the pages. This seems so old, it's strange. How would anyone get this information, let alone a lot of it already being pretty accurate. I flipped a few pages until I came up to the spells. The descriptions were kind of scary, though I recognized a couple, but they weren't at all what what they really were. "It's like someone just tried making attacks from other slayers into death magic. A wing attack doesn't shoot blades! That's ridiculous!"  
I could hear his chuckling behind me. "Someone probably just made it up to make some cheap jewel."  
I shook my head. "But why would it have been locked up then?"  
I turned the page, looking at one that seems to be an area affecting spell. "Black Dragon Calamity. The use of this spell will cause a thick black fog to fill the targeted area surrounding the caster. Any enemies of the caster within the fog are harmed while allies are left unscathed. How that is determined is unknown, but damage taken from the Calamity can cause death or possibly even hallucinations. More research is needed to know the effects of this."  
I looked over at him. "So it creates a thick fog that hurts people. Lovely."  
He shrugged. "It says it doesn't hurt allies."  
I raised an eyebrow. "How do I know if that's true, though? You said yourself this could be fake."  
He shrugged. I went back to flipping through the pages. A lot of this sounds familiar, but like they made a twist to an old fairytale. Eventually I got to a page about Dragon Shifting. "Dragon Shifting. This is a form of transformation magic used to turn the user into a dragon or take on physical qualities of a dragon. How the changes may differ from one user to the next is unknown. How the mental state of the user in Dragon form is unknown."  
I shook my head. Then meditating came up. "During meditation, the user's expressions change or they make noises like one would in a conversation. Whom they would be communicating with is still unknown, but it seems to be a routinely activity they perform every night."  
That's not too far off. Its to communicate to our dragon without interruption or distraction to keep the connection between the dragon and the slayer strong. Without the bond, you're unable to use the dragon's power without using a lot of energy and magic in the process. You can get away with not meditating every night if you can still communicate with your dragon and neither have any sort of problems with not meditating. I am obviously not as lucky.  
I set the book aside and stood up, my back toward him as I looked back at the wing attack. I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes. I could feel... something. I know what I'm supposed to do even though I didn't know what it was. I snapped my eyes open and focused on the space in front of me. "Black Dragon Wing Attack!"  
I brought my arms back before swinging them forward, cyclones and waves of black and blue energy hurtling forward. The blue seemed to slice through the air more firmly than the black though, not flexing as much. I tilted my head as I thought about it. Maybe if someone was watching, they were thinking the blue were blades? I'd have to test it on a tree or something to find out. Picking up the book, I looked back at the Calamity. I never learned this, but if I could, even if it was just fog. It could help in a fight. I walked a ways away from Laxus, making sure there was good distance between us and kept my back to him. I held my hand out, facing away from me as I tried to picture the black fog. "Black Dragon Calamity!"  
Nothing. Literally nothing. My dragon was laughing at me as I walked back to look at the book. I was shaking my head at the annoying noise in my head as Laxus finished putting the tent in the bag it came with. "The wing attack was neat."  
I looked at him. "Because that's the only one that worked of the two."  
He shrugged. "You'll figure it out."  
I shrugged as I closed the book and put it back in my bag. "Let's see if we can get to the forest before it gets dark."  
He smirked at me, and I got a little worried. "What...?"  
He shrugged as he picked up his bag. "I could get there before dark easily, but I don't know about you."  
I glared at him as I smirked and dropped my bag, using one hand to grab the hem of my shirt. "Oh really, what's that supposed to mean?"  
He smirked and started sparking again, and I got my answer. Without saying anything, I started pulling out my wings as I yanked my shirt over my head. I felt around my back as I crammed my shirt in my bag and realized I was seriously lucky the racer back style straps were thin. I smirked up at him, and realized just how brash that was as I looked down at my sports bra, just now realizing how it showed so much cleavage even though it still somehow supports pretty good. But, I've actually caught him off guard as his sparking started to stutter. I slung my bag over my shoulder and flared out my wings as I propped my hand on my hip. "What's the matter? Don't wanna race anymore?"  
He blinked, and I couldn't help but feel good at seeing his blush. When he got himself back together, he just winked at me before he was just suddenly gone in a flash. Literally. I scooped up my bag by grabbing the two handles with both hands and jumped. I gained enough altitude so I was high enough above the ground to still see him, and I already knew I wouldn't win. He was already so far, I didn't even bother trying too hard. I worked on gaining altitude, flying over the trees that came up and continuing to climb until I almost flew into a bird. And it was cold!  
A shudder ran through my back as I looked around. "Alright girl, I need your eyes."  
She purred, and I could almost see her nod as everything below me came into sharper focus. I angled my body up before dropping, pulling my wings around me as I dropped. I kept my eyes closed, waiting until I heard her whisper. ' _Now.'_  
I flared them open as I curved and started climbing back into the air, seeing I'd dropped about three quarters of my height.  
I closed my eyes and let myself glide. This is so care free, so relaxing. Why had I stopped? Why didn't I do this to get around?  
' _You couldn't. You wouldn't. You weren't willing to let the world see who you are.'  
_ I sighed. I know she's right. But how could that change so easily?  
' _He has shown us that fear and hatred aren't the only reaction people can have.'  
_ She's right again. I'm not scared of him seeing me. Of him seeing my magic. I opened my eyes, searching for yet not finding the bright yellow dot that was Laxus. Did he already make it there? I don't see him... There he is. Yeah, is there. How the hell did he do that? Damn cheater.  
I sharply angled myself downward as I tucked my wings in again, blinking as I let my eyes go back to normal. As I started getting closer to the ground, I flared my wings open again and caught myself as I landed in front of him. "What the hell was that shit? One second you're there, the next-POOF!"  
He chuckled as he looked into the trees, making an effort to not look at me. I was confused for a bit before I realized it must be because I'm not wearing a shirt. Then I just started giggling as I looked around. "Do we just want to keep going to the village? I don't know how far in it is."  
He nodded. "If we get there, we get there early. If not, we camp again and get there tomorrow."  
I followed him into the trees, letting my wings go as I rolled my shoulders. "Seriously though, how did you do that? It is not possible to travel that fast that suddenly."  
"It is for me."  
"How?"  
He gave a half shrug. "How can you fly?"  
I blinked. "I'm able to shift."  
He chuckled. "How?"  
I opened my mouth, but nothing came out because I don't know how to explain it besides my magic lets me. "Fair enough..."  
We were quiet for a while, just walking. He was in front of me leading the way while I just looked around. Everything is so bright and green and the flowers that bloomed were so bright, adding in reds and pinks and whites to the greens and browns. With the still bright light of the now mid-late morning it made them all the more vibrant. But there wasn't a path.  
"How do you know where we're going?"  
He shrugged. "I don't really. But if monsters are terrorizing a village, it won't be quiet forever. We'll find something sooner or later."  
I looked at him. "I could look around and see if I can find it?"  
He shook his head. "They wouldn't be expecting us for another day or two. It should have taken us a day to get through the rest of the field if we would have walked."  
I shrugged. "Okay? So we get there sooner, meaning eventually fix this sooner, and get back sooner. I don't see how that could be a bad thing." I smirked. "Or are you just trying to drag this out?"  
He raised an eyebrow at me, the first time he's looked at me since I landed. "Once you've been with the guild for a while, you'll start enjoying your time away too."  
I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to look around and see if I can find the village or whatever monsters there may be."  
He shrugged as I brought my wings back out, until we both became tense from hearing screaming. Some were in the distance while one was distinctly closer. I looked at him. "I'll find the one that's closer. You look for the group."  
He nodded and as soon as I jumped he was gone. I had a tough time getting through the trees, feeling little cuts forming on my arms, back, stomach, and face as branches tugged on my hair and caught on my wings, but as soon as I broke through I was gone. "Give me your eyes."  
Without any hesitation everything became sharper again, the brightness almost overwhelming as I searched for the source of the scream. I ended up flying over where it was and circled back around to see some weird red and black monkeys and a girl cowering away from them. I dove through the trees as I saw one taking a deep breath, bright light coming from its open mouth. Landing with a thud and cloud of dust right in front of the girl, I dropped my bag between us and used my wings to shelter us as I wrapped my arms around her and held her against me. I could feel a strong blast of heat against my back as my wings shielded us from fire, feeling the sting burning them. I looked at the girl in my arms, and she couldn't be much older than 16 based on how young she looked with her short brown hair and big brown eyes. I ran my hand over her hair as she looked up at me. "You're going to be okay, just stay behind me. Alright?"  
She looked terrified of me, and I blinked so my eyes would go back to normal instead of the slits I knew they still were. "I'm with Fairy Tail. My partner went in search of others. You're going to be okay."  
She visibly relaxed a little and nodded. The fire stopped and I got up and turned to face the four demented monkeys. They look kind of like Vulcan, but instead of blue and white, they were red and black. I didn't know there were such thing as fire Vulcan. But as I looked them over, they were all even bigger than Laxus, and as they started creeping toward me I had to fight with myself to not back away. I needed this girl to know I would protect her. I won't show fear.  
And I smirked at them. "Ya know, I know a little fire, too. But I think ice is a little more fun."  
They looked at each other as I pulled my wings against my back, hands in front of me. "Ice Make Floor!"  
The ground became a sheet of ice beneath their feet, and as they started slipping and sliding I brought my arms back as I let my wings fall away. "Black Dragon Wing Attack!"  
They were all affected one way or another, whether it being knocked down or flung away. One ended up knocking down a tree, seeming to be stunned. I turned to the girl still on the ground and held my hand out to her. "Can you get up?"  
She nodded and grabbed my hand as she stood up. "Who are you?"  
I turned and watched as one of the Vulcan melted the ice, obviously getting irritated. "Amy. Laxus is around somewhere, depending on what he finds he may come find us. Did you get taken from the village?"  
She nodded, backing away as they started coming toward us again. I turned to them and held my hand toward them. "Black Dragon Missile!"  
I short beam shot from my hand and hit the ground right in front of them, sending up dirt and foliage as they got blown back. I looked over my shoulder as I shook my head at my bad aim, meaning to hit one of them. "Stay here."  
I started walking toward them, trying to figure out how I'm supposed to go about this. How I won't be able to do much with the Ice Make against fire. I doubt fire will do anything. What do I do?  
I looked back at my bag, remembering my books. I looked at the Vulcans, not knowing if this would work. "Ice Make Wall!"  
A wall of ice formed in front of me, and I shrugged as I ran and yanked open my bag. As I pulled out the leather bound book, I let it open to a random page on the ground and I glared at what it opened to. But I looked up as they started melting and beating at the wall. I closed my eyes. "Help me out here, girl. You know I need it."  
I looked in front if me again and focused on the Vulcans on the other side of the wall as I held my hand out. "Black Dragon Calamity!"  
A living fog made of pure black with electric shocks of blue started swirling around me and fanning out all around me. I turned and grabbed the girl, pulling her close as I pulled my wings back out. The screams of the Vulcans could be heard from above the trees as I tried my best to calm her down. "Can you point me in the direction of your village? I can take you back before I go back to deal with them."  
She pointed to our left and as I slowly turned, I could already see the large clearing in the trees. As we neared, I could see huts and people running around, and as I was getting ready to land, everyone scattered. I closed my wings and looked around as the girl relaxed as she looked around. I lightly nudged her back. "Go on, let them know they're okay and you're safe. I'm going to go get my bag and see what happened to those Vulcan."  
She nodded and ran off. I jumped back into the air and as I flew back the way I had come, I could hear some sort of pained moaning coming from where I had left them. As I landed, I looked around. The wind from my wings had cleared out the fog some, leaving me to see people. Not monsters. I rushed to the first one I saw, laying on top of a tree. A man, tanned with short black hair, and it looks like he was in more of a fight than being thrown into a tree. All of them did. I looked around. "Where did they come from?"  
Maybe Laxus would know. But I don't know where he is. I looked up through the trees and held my hand out. Maybe this will make sense to him. "Black Dragon Missile!"  
A short beam of black shot from my hand and through the trees. After traveling for a few seconds it exploded like a bomb. It was more violent than it probably needed to be, but soon I felt a surge of electricity in the air as the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I looked over to see him appear next to me. I gestured to the four unconscious bodies. "I don't know what happened. I left and they were Vulcans I think. I come back and they are people."  
He looked around, obviously confused at the dark fog lurking around some trees and thinly in the air around us. "What did you do?"  
I picked up my book from where I left it and put it in my bag as I picked it up, then held my hand out. "The Calamity. I don't know how to make it go away though. I didn't see a way to disperse it. This happened from the flying and landing. I got the girl back to her village, I'm pretty sure they think I'm a demon by the way. But how would people suddenly be here?"  
He grabbed the arm of the guy in the tree and slung it over his shoulder before doing the same with another, a woman in a torn up dress and bruising. "It might just disperse over time. Let's get them to the village, these might be some of the people that went missing."  
I looked up at him. "Missing?"  
As I did the same with the last two, using my wings for extra support, he started talking and leading the way. "When I got to the village I was told that monsters were abducting villagers and they weren't seen again. If we're dealing with Vulcan, then we might have a problem. They use take over magic and use humans to survive."  
I thought about this. "Are there such thing as Vulcans that can use fire magic?"  
He grunted. "I haven't heard of or dealt with them, but I guess it's possible."  
I nodded. "I think that's what they were. I've only seen a couple pictures, but they were certainly big."  
He was quiet. "Let's have a look around and see what everyone has to say about what's been going on. Something tells me this is going to take a while."  
I hummed in agreement, wondering if there would be some way to talk to the girl and see if I could get her to explain what happened to her and how she got out there with them. I looked down as I continued walking, instantly gasping. "Shit I'm still not wearing a shirt!"  
He started full out laughing at my sudden outburst, and while I was embarrassed, I was disappointed I couldn't see the smile that I know was there. I sighed. "Great. My first impression here will be a shirtless winged demon."  
He looked back at me for a second before looking back. "Do you hear any complaining?"  
I blinked as I just started at the back of his head. Did he really just say that? I know I should be flattered or something but I don't know how to react to that.  
' _He complimented your body. Be flattered.'  
_ He essentially just said he's been looking and is okay with me walking around without a shirt. I'm sorry if I'm stumped here.  
' _You could easily seduce him.'  
_ I am not having sex with a man I've known three days! Go to sleep or something!  
She went quiet as we approached the village. Immediately people were rushing in relief to take the four people from us, the ones that came by me obviously hesitant even after I dropped my wings. After they were out of our care, we were being treated like we had taken them until Laxus stepped forward. "We are mages from Fairy Tail. I'm Laxus Dreyar, and this is Amy Anderson."  
They went from looking at him, to me. And I could feel the judgement rolling off of them like waves. I took a step closer to him as we looked around. Then I noticed one face wasn't hateful or judgmental. The girl was running toward us with a smile on her face as a man followed behind her. I smiled as they approached, the little girl grabbing my hand and lightly pulling me forward as she looked at the man with graying hair. "Papa this is the girl that saved me! You should have seen her!"  
The old man went from looking down at the girl with so much love to me. And his smile grew. "Thank you for accepting our request and for saving my daughter. I am the chief, Salvik Lancaster. This is my daughter, Jocelyn Lancaster."  
I smiled at them. "I'm Amy Anderson, and this is my..." I tried to think of what I'm supposed to call him, because we aren't actual mates yet, but we aren't really dating I don't think, yet I guess we are. This is too confusing. I shook my head at myself. "This is my partner and mate, Laxus Dreyar."  
I looked up at him as I said it, and I could tell he was surprised I said it, but was happy I did as he took my hand. When I looked back at them, they seemed confused. "Mate?"  
Laxus has his smirk. "We're dragon slayers."  
I nodded, looking at Jocelyn. "That's how I had my wings, its one of the powers my magic gives me."  
She was awestruck as she looked between us. "That's amazing!"  
I nodded, letting my smile go away as we started following them somewhere. "I was wondering if you'd be able to tell us about what's been going on?"  
She went quiet, and Salvik started speaking in a grave tone. "The monsters appeared months ago, and they will come in and steal our people. Once they're gone, we never see or hear from them again. This is the first time someone has been saved from an abduction and our people returned."  
I looked up at Laxus and he nodded at me. "Amy said she thinks they were some sort of fire Vulcans that abducted Jocelyn. She knocked them out while she brought her back here, so when she went back to deal with them she found the villagers instead. If they are Vulcans, they are taking your people to survive. They use takeover magic to use the person's body until they are defeated."  
The man slowly nodded. "But where did they come from?"  
I looked at Laxus. "Tonight I can look around and see if I find anything?"  
Laxus shook his head. "We should stay here and talk to everyone. Figure out if there's some sort of pattern or times that they come."  
I nodded and looked at the hut in front of us as Salvik excused himself to go check up on the wounded, and Jocelyn started talking. "Here's where you'll both be staying while you are here."  
We started going inside, and when I saw her start walking off I walked up to her. "Would you mind if we talk? About how you ended up out there? You don't have to today, I can understand why you wouldn't want to, but it could be helpful."  
She looked worried but nodded. "If you ask for my papa's home, I will most likely be there, otherwise with the nurse helping her. You can come to me when you wish to talk."  
I nodded, knowing I should wait until at least tomorrow as she walked away. I went inside after Laxus and was caught off guard at how cute and little the hut was. The little living room with a brown couch and dark wood coffee table that led up to the simple little kitchen. There was a hallway off to the right and as I followed it, there was one doorway that lead the bedroom, with a queen sized bed, dressers, closet and another door. It was a bathroom, with wood floors, a sink and toilet, a bathtub and shower that both had foggy glass sliding doors. Stacked on top of the sink were a few folded towels. I set my bag on the right side of the bed and pulled out my t-shirt. As I started pulling it on, I could feel the twinges and stings from the still fresh little cuts over my body from flying through the trees. I sighed as I looked down at myself and felt up and down my back, feeling the little slices and gashes along my skin. "Yeah I probably shouldn't have done that..."  
Laxus came into the room as I brought my hand in front of me, splotches of red coloring my pale skin. "What happened?"  
I looked over at his hard tone as he came over. I shook my head. "When I flew through the trees, I didn't exactly look for an opening. I may have ended up making one."  
He chuckled as he looked over my back. I pulled my shirt on, and as I pulled my hair out I focused on my bag. "I'm fine. I've done worse."  
I pulled out my rolled up back pack and put both my spell books in it. As I put it over my shoulder I looked up to see him still looking worried. I used my clean hand to cup his cheek as I smiled up at him. "I'm fine, really, after a couple days they'll be gone."  
He seemed to relax a little as his thumb brushed against my cheek, coming away red. I pressed my hand to where he had rubbed just under my cheek bone, and felt a warm liquid, and saw it was blood. I turned to head into the bathroom as I dropped my bag on the bed. "Let me make sure I'm cleaned up then we can get started. I do want to take a look around though, see if I can find anything."  
He was leaning against the doorway as I got a tissue and pressed it against my cut. "Do you even know what you'd be looking for?"  
I gave an embarrassed smile, my voice perky. "Nope!"  
I let the word pop on my lips as I turned back to the mirror, searching for any others. There were some on my arms but they weren't bad at all. I could hear his sigh, and I didn't have to look to know he was shaking his head as he walked back into the room. I peeked over and as I saw him start to pull his shirt off I quickly turned back to the mirror, leaning over the sink like I was trying to get a better look to keep from him seeing my blush and to keep me from staring as I felt a moistness in my panties.  
I scowled to myself as I pulled away the tissue and got it damp to wipe away the smeared blood. I'm not going to get a choice with this am I?  
She chuckled. ' _Not until you finally do, part of being mates is being drawn to each other. In more than one way.'  
_ I shook my head. I could hear the smirk and amusement coming from her and it made me just want to punch her even though I couldn't. Dropping the tissue in the little garbage bin next to the toilet, I ran my hands through my hair and picked out any leaves I had as I walked into the room looking at the floor. "Are you ready?"  
He grunted and tilted my head up, his thumb edging around my cut. "I don't think you should do any more jobs."  
I scoffed as I grabbed his hand. "Oh because I got a little cut up by a fucking tree?"  
He shrugged. "I don't like it."  
I looked up at him, and I know he meant the scratch. "It's just a scratch. I'm fine."  
I moved to walk around him but he caught my shoulders. "I don't like you being hurt."  
I sighed as I looked up at him. "I'm going to get injured, whether anyone wants me to or not. If I don't do jobs, how will I make money?"  
He was quiet like he was debating on saying something, so I didn't give him a chance. "Go start asking around. I'm going to see if I can get ahold of Luce and see if she can figure anything out about our monsters."  
He very obviously didn't like being told what to do, but he didn't argue as he left. I went in my duffel and pulled out my lacrima, pushing some magic into it. It was a little bit until she answered. "Hey Amy! How's the mission going with Laxus?"  
I watched her. She was acting more perky than what seemed to be normal and I spoke with a flat tone. "Was it you or Natsu that told everyone?"  
She started flailing her hands around as she got pail and bug eyed. "No! No! No! It wasn't me! I swear! I didn't do it! It was Natsu! Don't let Laxus shock me!"  
I could feel my laughter bubbling up as I heard Natsu from somewhere. "Hey Luce, where'd ya have that lacrima?"  
My laughter died as I could hear the smirk in his eyes as red coated her flushed face. "Natsu?"  
His head popped in next to her, all smiles. "Hey Amy! What's up?"  
I gave him a hard look that instantly killed his smile, my voice low as I spoke slowly. "Let's play a game, Natsu. When we come back, let's play a game of hide and seek. Who ever finds you first, whether it be me or Laxus, gets to beat the shit out of you first. Better hope we don't team up."  
I gave a devious smirk as I said the last part, and I couldn't tell if he was getting excited or worried when be bolted, but the look Lucy was giving him certainly didn't calm me at all. She looked at me. "You just had to get him all worked up."  
I tilted my head. "What?"  
She sighed. "He enjoys getting to fight. Why do you think him and Gray go at it so much?"  
I guess it makes sense. I just figured it was a fire against ice sort of thing. I shrugged. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could help us with something. We got to the village, and we split up to find two different sources of screaming. He found the village but no monsters, I found a girl. And there were four Vulcan looking things. I've only seen a few pictures so I don't know for sure, but they were able to breath fire some how. I don't know if Fire Vulcans are a thing, but I don't know what else they would be. I would need Laxus to be able to get a look at them."  
I could tell she was confused, but I kept going. "I had cast an area spell before I took the girl to the village, and when I went back, there weren't any monsters there. They were people. From the village. Laxus doesn't think it's too far fetched if they are using the village to survive. But, we don't know if Fire Vulcan are even actually a thing or if they are something else. Do you have a way of researching or finding out?"  
She was obviously thinking, but nodded. "Yeah, I can see if Levy knows anything about this or if she can tell me where to start."  
I blinked. "Levy?"  
She nodded. "I'll introduce you when you get back. She's Gajeel's mate and the guild bookworm, when you need to find her a good place to start is the guild library."  
I just blinked. "Okay. Just keep me us in the loop if you find something. I need to get going. Work to do, shit to probably fight."  
She nodded, said bye, and as the call ended I just sat there. Gajeel was the guy that seemed like he wanted to kill me, right? I was pretty sure. I shook my head as I put my lacrima in my backpack and put it over my shoulder as I headed out toward the front door as someone started banging on it. I pulled open the door to a woman. "You're partner! He ran off into the forest!"  
I blinked at her. "What?"  
My dragon started growling at me. ' _He needs help.'  
_ I gave the woman a hard look. "Where."  
She pointed to the east, and I started running. Why would he run off? Did he find something? Once I reached the edge of the village I was panting. I stopped and looked around. Even if he did only run, I'll never catch up with him. Especially not like this. I yanked off my shirt as my wings came out and jumped to the sky. I crammed it in a little front pocket as I held onto it, watching for any signs of movement. I kept beating my wings, trying to get higher as I kept a careful watch below me.  
I felt it before I saw it. There was a dramatic increase in energy in the air and as I looked around a bolt of lightning broke through the trees a distance away, and I angled my body as I pulled my wings in, diving through the trees and landing with a hard thud that made my knees ache from the landing as I skidded to a halt behind him. I was still panting from my run as I looked around, not finding any threats. "What's going on?"  
He just looked at me. "What happened?"  
I stared at him. "A woman came banging on the door saying you ran off into the forest and as I'm heading over here you signaled and I was thinking 'Shit, he needs help'. Only you don't. So what was so important you had to run off out of nowhere?"  
He smirked. "Getting a little overprotective, aren't you?"  
I glared at him as I let my wings fall away. "Like you aren't. 'I don't think you should do jobs anymore'. You don't think that's overprotective?"  
He rolled his eyes. "You were injured, I am standing here. There's a-."  
I scoffed. "So because I got scratched up from flying through trees on a job I can't do them anymore? If I hurt myself with a bad landing from flying would I not be able to fly? Or if a spell backfired would I not be able to use magic?"  
He scoffed. "No! That's not what I meant!"  
I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms, taking slow steps toward him. "Then what? That I'm not experienced enough? How will I get experience then?"  
I could tell he was getting irritated, and while I was also angry, I was also getting horny at seeing how much I was getting under his skin, which didn't help at all when I was standing right in front of him.  
I smirked up at him as I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling them get pushed up and together but not caring as I popped my hip. "What the hell was it that made you run out here anyway?"  
He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face as a pink tint coated his cheeks. "I thought I saw something and heard you flying. I didn't know what you were doing but I figured I'd let you know where I was. One of the villagers said the East side of the village is where they come from more often, so it could mean they are on this side of the village somewhere."  
I raised an eyebrow without changing my stance. "What happened to asking around more and not running around when we don't know where to look?"  
He started walking away from me when I took another step closer to him, quickly turning his back to me and not making eye contact. "It was a start. And-And they were just out so there could have been more around."  
I smirked at his back as I shook my head at him, feeling my dragon purring within me. ' _Good. Keep going.'  
_ I knew exactly what she was trying to do. She wanted me to keep trying to push him, and I could feel the blush as I got an idea from her prompting and decided to roll with it as I took careful steps toward him, letting my hips sway as I pushed my arms together more like I was cold and leaned against his side, keeping my face down enough to where he won't be able to see the smile I can't hide. As I looked down, I saw a cut on the top of my breast and when I felt him move I moved one of my hands to start slowly dabbing at the thin line of blood that pooled and trickled down, blushing even more when I felt him tense and heard him swallow from my enhanced hearing. I used the edge of my thumb to wipe away the blood, leaving a small smear as I looked around in the direction he was.  
"What are you doing?"  
His voice was low and husky, sending a shock straight through me as I involuntarily tightened my arms around me, trying to sound normal. "Trying to figure out what you're staring at."  
I sounded like I was out of breath. Totally failed that. I turned to look up at him with wide eyes, and with how he was looking at me I didn't need to try to keep them like that as my lips parted. I wanted to say something, ask what was wrong or why he was looking at me like that, but I couldn't even find my voice in the moment as I just stared up at him. His eyes were heated, his jaw set, and he looked like he could pounce at any moment.  
' _Don't let him. You have to first. Dominate him. Show him you want him.'  
_ I blinked. I know she sounds ridiculous, but I couldn't fight her. I couldn't think of any reason to disagree with her, to fight with her. Until I started to remember where we are, what we are supposed to be doing, and instantly felt my face heat up as I covered my face with my hands as I scolded my damn lizard. I don't know how she managed to pull that, but bad dragon!  
' _I can't influence you like that. That was all you.'  
_ I fought with myself to keep from growling as I hastily turned away from him and started pulling my wings back out. "Alright well you seem to have things under control here. I'm gonna go back to the village and do something there where we can hopefully figure something out. So I'll just leave you to this."  
Without any hesitation I burst through the trees feeling like I was just about to jump in bed with him.  
' _Because you were.'  
_ I growled as I kept beating my wings. What the hell even was that?  
'You are feeling the pull to our mate. The longer you fight it, the harder it will get.'  
I growled. "We are on a job!"  
She chuckled. ' _So? You can't not fight your instincts even when I am fighting them myself. You can't just turn them on and off as you please.'  
_ I growled at her as I watched the village come into view. Yeah and it sucks. We are talking about this tonight, you can bet your scaled hide on that. You seem to know more about this shit than you're letting on.  
She huffed but didn't say anything else as I landed. As soon as my wings were gone, I started walking around. I knew I was getting limited on my magic use because I was really starting to feel the drain on my magic from how much I've been calling on my wings and letting them go. The magic I used on the Vulcan also didn't help my case. I wonder if the spell ever completely dissipated? I'll have to look in the book again and see if there is something about clearing it.  
Right now, I want to find Jocelyn. She's waiting for me after all. I caught the first person that didn't look at me with some sort of fear and smiled at her. "Would you be able to tell me where the chief's home is?"  
She nodded, gave me directions to follow, and that was it. As I started my walk, I couldn't help but wonder if the people that were possessed were okay. Maybe I can stop by at some point today and see. She said she might be there helping, maybe she can help me understand their current state since the spell was broken on them.  
I turned around a corner and saw a house that looked about the same as the others, only there were little details that showed it housed someone of a higher status than everyone else, mainly two big carved wooden statues of a birds. Walking up to the house made me feel small between them. As I walked up to the house, I couldn't see anything through the windows.  
I softly knocked on the door, and took a step back. After a few moments of waiting I knocked again, a little harder. "Jocelyn? Its Amy, I wanted to check on you."  
I heard a small thump before the door slowly opened. She peeked around the door before opening it fully. "Hey, I was just going to go to the medic to see if they could use any help."  
I nodded, giving her a soft smile. "Would you mind if I joined you? I wanted to see how they were as well." She seemed to suddenly seem a little down so I quickly spoke up again. "You don't need to tell me what happened until you are ready. Whether it be to me, or Laxus, or both, or not at all it doesn't matter. Something will happen eventually and we will be here waiting."  
She sighed and nodded at me. "Thank you. Where is your partner?"  
I ran a hand through my hair, feeling my cheeks warm. "Umm... He went to look around in the forest for any clues as to where they could be. He'll be fine. He has more experience with monsters than I, so he should have a better idea of what to look for."  
She nodded as she shut the door and started walking, I started following next to her. "I heard it was you that accepted our request?"  
I pulled my bag in front of me and pulled out my shirt. "Yeah, I did."  
She smiled at me. "When papa told me you did, I was certain it would take a few days at least to get here."  
I giggled a little. "Yeah, that's what we were planning on, only my training got a little competitive after we spared."  
She laughed before her expression went solemn. "I was sure I was a goner, when they took me. But then you showed up."  
I didn't know how to react to this, it felt weird having someone think they were so lucky when I don't know what I'm doing. "How often do they come to the village?"  
She looked at the ground. "Every day or every couple days. Sometimes they take people, sometimes they just ruin things. We don't know which until it's too late."  
I looked at her. "Why didn't your dad up the ranking on the mission to S Class or the reward if it was taking so long to get a response?"  
She shrugged. "We had to be able to keep up with repairs from them. We couldn't afford to up the request."  
It makes sense, but it sucks they had to deal with this for four months. Why would no one help them during any of that time? I shook my head and smiled at her. "Well, we're here now, and we aren't leaving until this is fixed."  
She smiled at me. "Thank you. Does he know anything of the Vulcan?"  
I shook my head. "He hasn't heard of this type before. I have someone at the guild looking for anything that could tell us about them."  
She nodded. "Why did you choose our request?"  
Well shit. I know I can't just say it's because Laxus said I wouldn't want to and I wanted to taunt the sexy man trying to look after me while being a bitch. But I also couldn't say it was my first job, either. "It was the first one to stand out to me. It helps Laxus decided to come along, though."  
She giggled. "You're pretty new at this, aren't you?"  
I could feel the sweat drop as I brought a hand to the back of my head as I sighed. "That obvious, huh?"  
She smiled at me. "You seem like you don't know how you should act. You keep going from tense and strictly professional to relaxed and casual."  
I flushed as I pursed my lips to try to hide an embarrassed smile. "Yeah... well, I'm trying to figure it out but I don't know. I don't know how Laxus can be so focused sometimes when there are other things to worry about too."  
She put a hand on my shoulder. "If there's one thing my papa taught me, it's that you can only do things the way you are meant to, not how someone else does. I won't be able to be the same leader as he, but I can still do my best and focus on what matters to me and everyone else."  
I smiled at her as I felt my shoulders relax. "Thank you. That makes a lot of sense, actually."  
She smiled at me before looking forward again as a breeze picked up from behind us. I swore I could smell some sort of burning or smoke, like something was burnt over a campfire. It was vaguely familiar. Like in the forest-.  
I gasped as I spun on my heel just in time to see a single Vulcan in the trees, and I pulled Jocelyn against me as I ripped my wings out and wrapped them around her as fire started our way. She screamed from the suddenness and as I held her against me, I held my hand out. "Black Dragon Missile!"  
The beam shot into the trees, nocking the thing back and ending the fire. I pulled back from her and gave her a light push as I shot another in the air hoping Laxus would come back to the village. "Get somewhere safe. I'm going after it."  
She started running off as I took to the sky, feeling my shirt press against my skin from the winds as I searched for the monster. It was running away from the village and toward the mountain. Maybe if I follow it, I can find where they are hiding out.  
That thought was short lived as some sort of black lightning shot up at me from somewhere, making me dive to just barely avoid it as it crackled past me. As another came my way from somewhere ahead of me, I couldn't react fast enough as it hit me head on. I could only feel a cold pain as I screamed in agony and fell out of the sky. My wings feeling as if they were broken as they dissipated of their own accord as I fell through the trees, landing hard and tumbling on the ground. I groaned as I tried to blink the darkness from my eyes. What the hell even was that? I slowly got to my knees, leaning on my arms in front of me as I looked around. But all I could see was spots still clouding my vision. As I tried to blink them away.

I need your eyes, girl.  
Nothing. All I got was silence as I waited for some sort of reply from her. I blinked hard, screwing my eyes shut as I tried to force myself into my subconscious, finding nothing but darkness. Where did she go? I opened my eyes, the darkness clearing some as panic set in. I looked around me, trying to find something to tell me where I had landed but couldn't find anything but trees. I don't know what way I'd need to walk because of all the tumbling. I don't know what's out here. I don't know what that even was that hit me.  
I clumsily got to my feet, leaning against a nearby tree as I held my hand over me. "Black Dragon Missile!"  
Nothing. I looked at my hand before raising it again. "Black Dragon Missile!"  
Still nothing. "What the hell...?"  
"Don't worry, it's only temporary."  
I turned to see a man in a cloak, his face hidden by the hood. "What did you do to me?"  
He was quiet as he stood there. I couldn't tell what he was doing or looking at, but I had a good feeling he was still watching me. I could feel a magical pull from behind me, and when I glanced over quick I saw my bag a few feet behind me. It must be my lacrima, not that I could answer it anyways. I looked back at him. "How did you cut off my magic?"  
I was starting to see spots again as braced myself harder against the tree. I could feel something happening, a slight pain in my head that slowly started increasing as my dragon fought against the magic cast on us. I growled as I squinted at the man. "Are you responsible for the attacks on the village?"  
He was silent as he stood there. I growled again as the pain suddenly spiked, my knees buckling as I dropped to the ground. Come on girl, you can do it. I know you can.  
I could hear the answering snarl as my head felt like it would burst. I glared at the man. "Who are you!"  
He grunted before vanishing in the shadows. I blinked as I looked around me, waiting for him to come back until I felt a spike in energy in the air and could smell a storm. He's coming. We're going to be okay.

XxXxXxXx Meanwhile With Laxus XxXxXxXx

As soon as he got back to the village he knew Amy wasn't there. People were running and as he looked for someone to tell him what happened Jocelyn was grabbing his arm and pulling him behind her. "A monster tried to attack! She protected me and went after it! I don't know where she went!"  
He gave a terse grunt as he started running toward the trees. He could see where she had hit with her magic from scorch marks on the ground. He started running, listening for anything besides the loud rustling of his own footsteps. He could vaguely hear her wing beats as he followed them, using his magic to travel as fast as he could until he saw black lightning burst through the sky, then her scream. He froze, suddenly so worried and enraged he didn't know which to act on and which way he should go. It was overwhelming what he was feeling as he tried to desperately listen for her. For anything. As soon as he heard a distant growling from ahead of him he started moving.  
Hearing a pained yell sent him over the edge as he used his lightning.

XxXxXxXx Amy POV XxXxXxXx

After he was gone I let myself fall to the ground. Whatever he did drained me. Yet I couldn't help the surprised gasp as Laxus suddenly was crouching in front of me. I did my best to sit up as I leaned on my arms as my head stopped hurting, my dragon ceasing the fight as soon as he came into view. "There's some guy out here. He did something. He said it was temporary, I think he stunted my magic. I can't even communicate with my dragon."  
He was tense as he kneeled down in front of me, looking me over. "Where are you hurt?"  
I shook my head as my eyelids started to get heavy and my arm gave out, and he wrapped his arm around me to catch me. "Thank you... I'm not hurt. Nothing actually hurt me, but it feels like I was drained of my magic. He cut it off somehow."  
He pulled me against his chest as he slowly got up. "It'll be ok, don't worry. Where did your bag go?"  
I looked around until I saw it behind me and nodded my head toward it. He picked it up and put it over his shoulder before zooming us back, and before I even knew it we were in our bedroom. I still felt all tingly as he set me on the bed. He was still giving me this worried look as he sat next to me. I sighed. "I'm sure I will be fine, if it were permanent wouldn't I be dead from magic loss?"  
He looked at me. "Are you sure you're ok? You were flying weren't you?"  
I nodded. "I took a fall, I'm sure I'll just get some wicked bruises. I need this to wear off before I can check my wings."  
He pursed his lips as he nodded. "Then stay in bed and relax, I'm going to go let Jocelyn know you're ok. She was worried about you."  
I gave a small nod as he got up before grabbing his arm. "Wait. Someone was trying to call-."  
He pulled out his lacrima from his coat pocket and answered to face an angry looking Lucy. "Laxus! Why isn't Amy answering my calls! Nothing had better have happened to her or I swear-!"  
He held it over to me to shut her up, making her change topics. "Amy! Oh thank the stars! What happened to you? Why weren't you answering my calls? Why do you have have cuts on your face?"  
I looked down. "Trees don't like when you fly through them and I ended up falling through said trees."  
She looked at me like she was confused, and I just nodded. "Did you find anything on the Vulcan?"  
She shook her head, now annoyed. "No! We looked through every book that could possibly have the slightest hint of anything involving them and there was nothing! I'm sorry."  
A soft smile came to life as her shoulders fell from not helping. "Its ok, thank you. This actually still helps because we know they aren't natural then. Someone is making them."  
I looked at Laxus as I said it and his face went hard. "We gotta go, Blondie."  
He ended the call before either of us could say anything and looked at me. "So you think the jackass that did this to you could be the one creating the Vulcan."  
I shrugged. "I never heard of anyone being able to put a pause on magic. Why not?"  
He shook his head. "I'm going to find Salvik and see if he could have any idea as to who this could be. Stay here and get some rest."  
He kissed my forehead before leaving and I just rolled my eyes. He's saying it like I have a choice. As if I had the energy to get up and run off. I yanked off my torn up shirt, threw it somewhere in the room, and got under the covers as I took a deep breath. "What did he do to us?"  
I stared up at the white ceiling, getting no reply as I let my eyes shut.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
I groaned as my eyes slowly blinked open. Everywhere felt stiff. Everything hurt. I could feel scabs and dried blood cracking and pulling as I painfully stretched. "Are you there girl?"  
She was quiet, as if she felt as tired as I did. ' _I am. It took a lot to get through, but I'm here.'_

I sighed in relief as I closed my eyes. I was still tired, but I should have my magic back now if she is. I held my hand up and took a deep breath, focusing on the weak pull of my magic as small patches of scales formed. I dropped my hand and let them dissipate as I shook my head. It feels like I ran out of magic, like it was drained. I still don't understand how, though.  
I heard a door open as I slowly sat up. A wave if dizziness washed over me as I swung my legs out of the bed. I had forgotten I was wearing jeans before, though now there are tears in them. From the trees or the fall, I don't know. But as I got up onto shaky legs the bedroom door opened, and Jocelyn was slowly poking her head in. I couldn't help but shake my head at her as she slowly slowly opened the door. "Hey, is everything alright?"  
She nodded at me as she brought over a bowl. "I had wanted to bring you something to eat if you were awake. How are you feeling? Laxus said you had gotten into some trouble and worn yourself out."  
I couldn't help but snort at that. That wasn't what happened. "If only it were that simple... You didn't have to do this."  
She smiled at me and shrugged. "Laxus is still looking around. He's still pretty pissed at who ever got to you." She handed me the bowl and sat on the edge of the bed. "He really cares about you, how long have you two been mates?"  
I blushed as I looked down at the stew. "We aren't actually mated yet... It's a work in progress I guess."  
She hummed as she nodded. "Well, why don't you eat? If I see him, I'll let him know you woke up."  
I nodded as she got up. "Thank you. Once I'm a little more charged up I'll come out and see what I can do."  
She smiled at me and nodded as she left. As soon as I heard the soft thump of the front door opening and closing I set the stew on the nightstand beside me and headed to the bathroom. I flinched at the bright light when I flicked on the switch as I made my way to the sink. I looked like a wreck in the mirror. My hair is all sorts of knotted, dirt smudged on my cheek, it looked like there was a good cut on my cheek bone, and I just felt bruised. I sighed as I turned on the faucet and started washing off my face. The cut stung like a bitch when the soap touched it, but after I had rinsed it off, I looked at least a little better. I'm still really pale, even for me. I tried to run my fingers through my hair as I walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed, grabbing the stew. I don't know how long I've been asleep, but it's getting dark out.  
' _A while, the spell wore off a few hours after you had fallen asleep. If you meditate I can help you recharge faster.'  
_ I need to meditate anyways, so I don't see why not. I need to find somewhere outside though so I don't ruin anything in here.  
' _Bring our mate with you.'  
_ I rolled my eyes as I lifted the spoon. Of course she would say to. But I do need someone to watch my back with the guy going around and whatever else is out here. I will ask him if he comes back by the time I'm done eating.  
' _He will.'  
_ I smirked as I tried the stew. It's a earthy vegetable stew with a beef broth, and I couldn't help my hum of approval as I continued eating.  
When I finished, I brought the bowl and spoon to the sink and washed them out before heading back into the bedroom. I need a shirt that's not all torn up from my bag, and as I looked, pulling out a black long sleeve, I noticed the bloody bandages on my arm. How are they even still intact? I dropped my shirt on the bed and pulled out one of the bags with the bandages. As I unwrapped it, I couldn't help but notice how it just kept getting more and more bloody, so I moved into the bathroom and sat on the toilet as I resumed.  
As soon as everything was off, I was expecting it to start gushing from the stitches breaking, but they actually held up somehow for the most part. It wasn't too bad, a couple broke but overall it wasn't too bad. I ran cool water over it to try to rinse the crusted blood off, and after I dried it off I put new bandages on, pinning them in place. I swapped out my long sleeve for a light purple tank top so I didn't mess up the bandages.  
I heard the door open and close as I started tugging the tight shirt on. I could tell by the fast, heavy footsteps and the scent of a storm who exactly it was. I turned as he got to the doorway. "Have you found anything?"  
He shook his head as he came and hugged me against him. "Salvik doesn't have any ideas of who he could be. I haven't found anything in the forest, nothing has come up to the village. Now we just have to wait."  
I nodded as I leaned into him. "Could you come with me while I meditate? I still need to talk to her and she said she could help recharge my magic if I do."  
He nodded as he moved to look down at me. "How are you feeling?"  
I shrugged. "Tired, drained, dirty. When we come back I think I want a shower."  
He gave a light chuckle as he nodded. "Did you feel alright after we got back? I haven't really carried someone with me when I've used my lightning."  
I nodded. "Yeah, a little tingly, but that's it."  
He smirked at me as he turned to lead us out, shutting the front door behind us. I leaned into him as we walked through the warm night. "Do you have any ideas where we're going?"  
He shrugged. "I was thinking by the river."  
I looked up at him. "There's a river?"  
He nodded. "It's on the far side of the village."  
I shrugged. "Ok. Tomorrow I'm searching the mountain. Something isn't right."  
He grunted. "Why don't you let me go and you stay here?"  
I gave him a hard look. "Then come with. But I'm going."  
He looked at me for a minute as he shut the door behind us. "Alright. We should go at night so he won't see you as well."  
I shook my head at him. "Then you'll be a target cuz they'll see you coming."  
He shrugged. "I'll have better luck against that."  
I glared up at him. "Oh, because it's lightning? If you get hit then we both will be in trouble. If I do it's just me."  
He was quiet for a while. I know he didn't like how I said that, so I tried again. "I mean if he takes me down again, you will get there sooner. You're the one that knows what he's doing. I'm not."  
He shook his head as he took a deep breath. I could see his jaw clench and unclench. "We're going at night."  
I looked up at him. His face was so serious and his hand on my shoulder tightened. "What are you not telling me?"  
He looked down at me. "That I'm not letting you make yourself an easy target. I'm sure he'll be waiting. You can search from above while he is focused on me."  
I blinked at his hard tone. He is definitely not telling me something, but maybe it has to do with something that's happened before. Has he lost a guild mate before? Does he think it was his fault? I looked down at my feet as I gave a quiet "Okay." and left it at that. If something happened in the past, I can't try to pry when he doesn't want to tell me.  
' _He must have his reasons.'  
_ I nodded. I just hope I didn't go too far somehow at some point.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When we got to the river, it was very open. There was a ledge that ran above one side of it, shielding the water from the village's view as the wall of dirt hid it to my left. As I walked down the slight decline to dip my hand in the water, I was surprised at how warm it was.

Walking back up and sitting on the ledge, I closed my eyes. Laxus had hung back a bit to give me my space as I was testing the water, but I couldn't help feeling nervous knowing he's watching as I dove into my subconscious.

As I opened my eyes, she was lying there waiting for me just on the edge of the shadows, the spotlight I was in glinting off her dark scales as she blinked at me. _'Come over here. I can help you while we talk.'_

I walked over to her, sitting down next to her and leaning my back against her side. I could feel the power from her, and it slowly trickling into me. "Is there anything you want to talk about or should I just go straight to the mating process?"

She huffed as she laid her head on the ground, watching me out of one eye. _'Ask away, little one.'_

I closed my eyes as the trickle of magic turned into a steady stream. "What aren't you telling me about this? You said the pull will only get stronger the longer I fight it. What does that mean?"

The edge of her lip turned up. _'You can't fight your instincts. He is our mate. The longer you fight them, the harder it will get. You can't avoid your mate.'_

I scoffed. "I'm not trying to avoid him. If I were doing that I'd be trying to stay away from him."

She closed her eyes. _'That is how you start the process._ '

I blinked at her. "I'm sorry- What?! What exactly does this process entail?"

She snorted. _'You must begin the mating process through mating. As it moves along, like your friend had said, our magic must claim him and his us. Then the hoard, if we are hoarders. I don't see a point in hoarding junk, he might. Then after that is taken care of the mating marks form through sharing our magic.'_

I sighed. "So I really don't get a choice, huh?"

She started huffing like she was silently laughing. _'You do, it's just a matter of how long until you give in.'_

I scoffed at her as I took a deep breath, feeling antsy now at suddenly being so filled with magic. "I get it. I get it. You made the hoard sound optional though."

She looked at me. _'It depends on the dragon. I don't really see a point in spending our time playing collector when we have other things to worry about. He may, you'd have to wait for him to find that out.'_

I smirked at her. "That could change though, you haven't found what you would hoard."

She huffed in my face. _'Funny.'_

Sighing, feeling content at my magic container being filled, I closed my eyes. "Thank you."

I waited in silence for a moment as I laid back against her. _'You may go now, unless you have any more questions.'_

Shrugging, I sat up. "You can answer them later when I think of them."

She nodded at me as she closed her eyes, and I retreated from my mind as I felt the late summer's night air around me again.

After we got back to our temporary home, I took a hot shower before getting ready for bed, my soft black nightgown being similar to the one I wore last night as I crawled under the covers, just wanting to go to sleep. I couldn't help getting impatient as I waited for Laxus to come in from the living room as I tried thinking of an easy way to burn off my antsy energy from my dragon's magic. Only thinking of a couple things as I bit my lip.

 _'Him.'_

No.

 _'Yes.'_

I growled as I felt her push.

 _'You want him.'_

That doesn't mean I need to go having sex while we are on a job.

 _'You agreed.'_

I could hear the pleasure in her tone as she purred. Just because I will admit it does not mean I have to act on it.

 _'Don't fight it.'_

I couldn't help crossing my legs as I sat up, watching the door. I'm not starting it.

She seemed satisfied with the answer. _'If he starts it then.'_

I sighed. Fine. If he doesn't, then we finish the job first. Deal?

 _'Deal.'_

I couldn't help the slight whine as I swung my legs off the bed.

"What's wrong?"

I looked up to him walking in the room. I blinked as I quickly thought of something other than lets have sex. "Her magic is making me antsy is all. I can't seem to sit still."

He smirked at me as he walked to his bag, unbuttoning his shirt. "Do you have any ideas of how you can spend it?"

 _'Yes.'_

I had to swallow the lump in my throat as he focused his attention on his bag, trying not to fidget and squirm at how his voice got lower. "No. I was hoping the shower would help calm me down."

I looked away as he pulled his shirt off, trying not to stare no matter how much I wanted to. All I could do was bite my lip as my back was to him. I did take the shower to get cleaned up, but I also wanted to try to get off to see if it would help with at least making the wait more tolerable until we finish this job but I couldn't even get close.

I spun around when I felt the bed dip as he sat down, and only saw his bare back and shorts covering his ass before he got under the covers. I don't know if I was more relieved or disappointed as I moved to get back under the covers. "What were you doing out there?"

He turned so he was facing me. "Letting Mira know what's going on with the job. I'm hoping we can finish this tomorrow."

I nodded as I moved over next to him. "So when ever we find the dude and take care of him, we just leave?"

He nodded. "If that fixes the Vulcan problem. Otherwise we might just have to take them all out ourselves."

I sighed as my eyebrows came together. That could be a lot of work, especially if they end up scattering. We would have to find each one then and verify with the villagers there is no one missing still.

He kissed my forehead, and all I could do was blink as he started chuckling. "Don't worry about it too much."

I shook my head at him as I sat up on my elbow. "But if we have to take down every single one, imagine what would happen if they all scattered. We would be depending on everyone remembering everyone."

He sighed as his hand cupped my cheek. "For now lets worry about finding the jackass and go from there. No point in making plans for something that may not happen."

I sighed and nodded, moving to curl up into him as I nuzzled his neck. I let my voice get silky with a little pout as I sighed. "You know, if we were to go in the morning, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we could get back home."

I smirked when he swallowed, obviously making an effort to take easy breaths as he laid his head down in front of mine to look at me with a quirked eyebrow and a coy smirk. "What's the rush?"

I bit my lip as I smirked at him. "You'd just have to wait and see."

His eyes narrowed as his smirk grew before he rolled us over so he was over me with one of his legs between both of mine. "You know I don't like teasing."

I took a shaky breath as he let his leg press against my clit. "I wouldn't recommend you start this or else-"

I let out a gasp and moan as he moved his leg back and his hand moved down to start slowly rubbing my clit over my panties. He smirked down at me as he leaned in. "Or else what, dear?"

I bit my lip to keep from whining as his fingers slowed to taunting circles. "Don't you know better than to tease a dragon?"

He leaned down to growl in my ear. "You have done plenty of teasing."

I scoffed. "I have not-!"

I couldn't stop the moan when he nipped my neck just under my ear before growling against my skin. "In the forest? What would you call that?"

I could feel his smirk as he started to kiss where he bit me. I turned my head to the side for him as I sighed. "Flirting."

He gave a low chuckle as his fingers started to push the fabric aside. "That wasn't just flirting, and you know that."

I turned my head to look at him as I spread my legs more. "And neither is this."

He watched me for a few seconds before leaning in to kiss me, his finger slowly slipping into my core as I closed my eyes, another shaky sigh escaping me. I couldn't help my pout when he pulled back. "I can help you, but that's the most I can do right now."

I opened my mouth to complain but he curled his finger just right and my complaint became a moan as I closed my eyes. I could hear his hum as he did it again and got the same response.

And all the while my dragon is going ballistic. In a good way. But I very easily ignored her as he started a rough kiss and kept trying to make me fall apart from his touch. Not that it would take much from him right now.

He pressed a second finger in and after that I couldn't fight anymore as my coil kept getting wound tighter and tighter until I broke. My back arched up into him as I pulled him tighter against me, moaning into his mouth as everything tensed before I went limp on the bed gasping. And when I looked up at him he just had this smirk on his face as he pulled the blankets over me. "Lets try and get some sleep. We might have a busy day tomorrow."

I nodded as I pulled him down next to me and laid my head on his chest and laid on him, hooking my leg over his and wrapping my arms around him as he pulled the warm blankets over us. I didn't stand a chance trying to stay up any longer.

XxXxXxXxXx

I woke up to a loud bang of thunder. When I moved to look out the window, it was still dark outside. I groaned as I turned to get curled back up... in an empty bed. I sat up and looked around as another bang rang through the air. There were no signs of Laxus in the room. No lights were on anywhere and besides the thundering it was silent. I looked back to the window, already knowing what he did as I jumped to get out of the bed. My legs gave out from under me as I stumbled to my bag. "Damn jello legs."

After I very uncoordinatedly pulled on some black leggings and a tight back and blue sports bra, I started running to the door. I glanced over to his bag and saw his coat was gone. I ran outside into the rain, not bothering to find my shoes as I banged the door into the wall. "He is so in trouble when I find him."

As I ran outside, I was instantly pelted with a downpour as I held my hand over my eyes. "Give me your eyes girl. I need you to wake up."

I could tell she was annoyed but didn't argue as she enhanced my vision. A bolt of lightning just before another roar of thunder told me flying was a bad idea as I started running toward the mountain. "It's too dangerous to go he says. You aren't going in the morning he says. We are going to go at night he says. Yeah well then I might have been able to fucking fly!"

 _'Maybe he has his reasons for this.'_

I growled. "Maybe he wants to be a show off while I just sleep the night away. I can't get hurt if I sleep through it. How do I get the experience I need when he won't let me get it!"

Running through the trees, I could feel my feet protesting from stepping on branches and rocks as I kept running. I almost ran into a tree as I slipped and fell, scrambling to get back on my feet and moving again. I couldn't hear anything besides my own footsteps and the rain. I couldn't feel any distinct amounts of electricity. I could barely make out the mountain. But I just ran for it because if he was going to be anywhere, I know he's trying to get ahead on the job. And it just pissed me off. Is it sweet he might be trying to protect me? Yes. Is it nice he wants to get back sooner? Yes. Do I like being babied? Hell no.

Right now, common sense just wasn't even trying to make an appearance as I watched for any sparks from anywhere. And soon enough after feeling like I had been running in circles, I saw a single lightning bolt head up at the lower part of the mountain. That is my opening. It hasn't thundered for a few minutes so I decided to take the chance and pulled my wings out, flying just over the trees as I kept my eyes on where his lightning went. I tried to glide as much as I could to stay quiet but with how close I was staying to the tops of the trees I couldn't help needing to keep my wings beating. But as I flew over where he must have been, I heard him curse as I went over and past. I'm not trying to hide from him, and I let myself gain a little altitude so I could glide now that I'm close to the mountain.

I only saw a slight flash as lightning hit a tree behind me somewhere before I dove into the trees and started rolling. I couldn't help but just lay in the mud and grass as I let myself catch my breath. The dive was scary at how suddenly I did it, but the tumbling just sucked and left me winded.

Loud footsteps from behind me prompted me to get up. From the fall and my legs still being uneasy, I wasn't exactly graceful as I heard him grumbling. "What the hell are you doing? You can't fly during a thunderstorm."

I shrugged and glared at him. "You left me behind. If you-."

He shook his head. "I woke up, and you were still sleeping so-!"

I growled at him as another flash of lightning lit up the sky. "You left me after very explicitly making it clear we would work on it TOGETHER tomorrow night. Tonight. When ever it is. Nock it off. You don't get to go trying to call the shots when I took this mission. Not you. As you said before. You came to make sure I don't get killed. So you do your job. And I'll do mine."

I turned to walk away from him and to the mountain, and he just stood there for a few seconds like he didn't know what to do before coming after me. "You don't know what this guy can do-."

"And neither do you."

He sighed. "He drained your magic, what'll stop him from doing it again?"

I shook my head. "If he does, you're here. If he doesn't. Cool."

He followed in silence for a bit as we got closer to the mountain. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

I looked up at him. "And I didn't want to be left alone in bed knowing you went after someone that can leave you completely helpless. Save it."

He stayed quiet as we started climbing up a rough path, like someone tried making it easier for them but that's it. As I slipped, I couldn't help the wince as I felt the pain in my foot. Laxus pulled me up to the ledge he stopped on and gave me a hard look. "You didn't grab your shoes?"

I glared up at him as I quietly yelled at him in a shushed voice. "Well I'm sorry if shoes weren't on my list of priorities tonight! Maybe I'll consider them tomorrow."

He scoffed at me as he started climbing again, and I growled as I looked for somewhere to hold. "This would be so much faster if I could fly up."

He grunted as he kept climbing as a chilly wind swept through. I shuttered as I used my magic to make scales cover my skin, in turn making my fingers claws and getting better hold on what little grips I could find. When Laxus offered his hand to help me, I didn't hesitate to take it. "Any idea how far up we will have to climb?"

He shook his head as he looked around before stopping and pointing a ways up. I didn't realize what he was looking at before I just barely saw a shadow move into a cave. "Well, he must know we're coming. Why not make a show of it?"

He looked down at me before sparking and picking me up, suddenly rushing up the side and up to the cave. I just blinked as I tried to get over the tingling sensation that coated my body as I made sure my scales were covering all my skin, exposed or not I did not dress for a fight. As we walked into the cave, there were torches lighting the large room, filled with Vulcan and one robed figure in the center of them all. "One move and I have them kill you."

I growled at him as I felt my dragon start trying to push. "One move and I take all your friends down."

He smirked as they all started moving toward us, and as Laxus started sparking and sending electricity through the room I threw my hands in front of me. "Black Dragon Calamity!"

The black fog started swirling around me and quickly started filling the room, the cries of the Vulcan all caught within it painful to hear until they fell unconscious. Yet as I watched, the man didn't seem affected. "Who would have figured a legal guild would take in a mage of the dark arts?"

I shook my head as I started walking toward him, seeing my fog wasnt even touching him. "How are you bending my magic?"

His shoulders bounced as he chuckled. "You're not scary. You're just some girl trying to be intimidating by-."

Lightning flew right past him. If he wouldn't have taken the step to the side, he would've been electrocuted. I didn't even turn to look at him. "Get all the people to the village. I'll take care of this."

I know he wanted to argue, but didn't as he started using his lightning and did as I asked. It was surprising how many times he has already come through and picked up people considering how many there are. But when I looked at the man I could tell he didn't like that we were getting in his way when I let him know he had my attention. "You can either go down easy or we can just see how long it takes me to put you down."

He chuckled as he flung his hand at me, black lightning coming my way. "I've already put you down once. I can do it again!"

I jumped to the side and started running at him, tensing my arms as I let my magic surround me. I want that cloak gone. I want to see who I'm dealing with. I want to see when he realizes how much he fucked up by threatening my mate.

As my aura flared to life, I could feel my scales coat more of my skin and creep up my neck as I ran straight at him. I sent an energy wave at him as I ran around him to try to catch him from behind. He took the hit and flew back a few feet before swinging his hand at me, sending a streak of black at me. I held my hand in front of me and shot a missile at him before I got flung all the way back into the wall behind me. My head had banged back against the stone as I got winded and fell to the floor. I felt like I got burned where his attack hit, my skin all along my side and arm felt like it was going to blister. All I could do was growl out through clenched teeth as I panted "Are party tricks all you know?"

He started walking toward me like he was a king and me a peasant. "I should be asking you that. Considering your aim sucks. But you'll make a sufficient enough sacrifice."

I blinked as I pushed myself to my feet. "For what?"

His shoulders shook as he chuckled, and behind him I could see Laxus flickering in and out in flashes as he kept bringing the last people back. Once there seemed to be a stop to his coming and going and I could feel some sort of reaction to this guy's magic, like it was trying to spread throughout me. I let my aura flare up as I gave a low laugh as the magic burned away from my skin. "You think I'm just some sort of puppet for you to play with?"

He froze as I shot my hand out and a missile hit him dead on, sending him tumbling back as his hood fell away. All I saw was long ragged hair before I started charging at him with my claws ready. He tried to get to his feet as fast as he could but by the time I got to him he was only just starting to actually stand. I punched him in the gut before following up with a kick that sent him to the ground. "What happened to being all high and mighty?"

He glared up at me as he shot another bolt of lightning at me. Because he was so close I couldn't dodge it and got shot toward the back of the cave and rolled on the ground and my scales all faded away. All I could do was growl as I heard Laxus crack his knuckles. "That was a big mistake."

I don't know if he said that more to me or the guy as I slowly tried to get up.

 _'Let me take this.'_

She pushed gently but I couldn't figure out her plan before I let her take over. Before I knew it I was watching everything while she was in control as she growled out through clenched teeth at him starting to attack Laxus. "Lets see how you like playing with a dragon."

As we watched, I could tell Laxus knew something was off as he instantly backed off, meanwhile the man just turned and looked at us in shock as she easily stood up and started casting. "Black Dragon Shift!"

Deep black fog surrounded us as I realized her plan, and all I could do was panic at the thought of him already seeing the draconic form of us as my body changed from that of a human to that of a dragon. At least she kept it small though.

She rushed at the man with her wings flared and jaw open as he started panicking. I also did too as I started screaming in our head. "Don't kill him! Please! Do NOT KILL HIM!"

She growled as she swiped her claws at him. _'Why shouldn't I? He just tried to harm our mate.'_

"He also still needs to face justice with the magic council! They decide what happens! Not us!"

She ignored me as she smacked him again and sent him into the wall, leaving cracks. "If you do they will take us away from him before he can truly be our mate!"

She growled as she stopped and looked down at his beaten unconscious body. _'Fine.'_

Without warning she retreated from our dragon form and receded to the back of my mind as I vaguely became aware of the cold ground I was left laying on. And that I'm now naked. I groaned as I moved to sit up, adjusting so I was as covered as I could be as I used one arm to support myself as I used the other to cross over my chest. At least my back is to him. SHIT HE'S BEHIND ME.

I could feel the tired grogginess instantly clear realizing I was naked with him still there. "Fuck why does this happen!"

He chuckled a little as I heard him walk up to me, and all I could do was sigh as I felt his coat drop over my shoulders. I grabbed it and quickly wrapped it around myself as I looked up to see him blushing and looking away as he unsteadily asked "Does this happen often?"

I blushed as I looked down, pulling the soft material around myself tighter. "When I shift sometimes. Of course I'd loose my cloths this time."

He chuckled as he offered me a hand up, and as he helped me up, I lost my footing and fell into him. "Sorry..."

He smirked down at me. "You know most of the village is probably awake now right?"

I just blinked as I looked up at him, then down at myself and groaned. Then I looked over at the guy's still unconscious form. "But does this mean we did our job? We're done now?"

He nodded. "Slavik is working on getting in touch with the magic council to pick him up."

I nodded. "But what do we do with him till then?"

He shrugged. "Bring him back with us."

He acted like it was normal to bring the bady with. Like it always happened. "But what do we DO with him?"

He shrugged. "Babysit."

I laughed at how he said it. Like it was obvious. He shook his head at me as he smirked, throwing the guy over his shoulder. "What? They normally don't take too long."

I shook my head at him. "Then you get to play babysitter while I keep the bed warm. Because I need to go back to bed after that."

He nodded. "The council may want to talk to you, I'm sure the old man hasn't sent in the paperwork for a new guild member yet."

I sighed as we started down the rough path. "Why? What would they want to talk to me for?"

"You're a mage that hasn't been a part of a guild until now. Have you ever registered your magic?"

I scoffed. "How could I? I'm the spawn of Acnologia."

He shook his head at me. "You're the black dragon slayer."

I grunted as I slipped on the steep slope. "That uses black magic. Which I'm pretty sure is illegal."

He shrugged. "I'll deal with them. You need rest. I don't know how you did that or how you're still standing."

I shook my head as I closed my eyes. "She took over. If I didn't stop her she would've killed him. She used her power to shift and left a little for me to get back."

He nodded and turned to me. "Let me get you to the hut then. You can get to sleep while I wait for them."

I looked over at him as he moved to wrap his arm around my waist, pulling my flush against him and lifting me up before sparking and zooming. I close my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck and before I knew it he stopped and we were in front of the door. He let me slide down and as I opened the door he was already gone.

I know he still needed to take care of him, but I couldn't help feeling left out and alone as I shut the door behind me. I looked down at myself, my skin bright red from the spell, and when I pressed on it it felt like a bruise. That'll be pretty in the morning.

I noticed how muddy and dirty I was and grimaced. "Shower, then bed."

I walked into the bedroom on sore feet and picked up my nightgown and a clean pair of black panties. I wouldn't be surprised if they're all cut up after running around barefoot.

I dropped his coat on the bed before walking into the bathroom and getting in a hot shower. As soon as I was clean I got dressed, feeling cold as I walked back into the bedroom. I snatched his coat back and put it on as I got under the covers and let myself pass out.

XxXxXxXx

I grunted as I pulled the blankets over my head as I heard people talking in the living room. "Either you wake her up or we do. We need to get this sorted out."

"She took a some bad hits and needs to rest. I already told you bastards everything."

"We still need to sort out who this new guild member is because we don't have paperwork on file for her."

"Because she took the job as soon as she saw the fucking board! There is no rule about being registered before taking jobs!"

"This was a pretty big job for a complete noob."

"You think I didn't try to tell her?"

"We don't have time for this. Go get her."

There was some stomping before it sounded like someone was pushed, and the door opened. I groaned as I pushed the blankets down to my shoulders and rolled onto my other side before gasping and instantly going to my back. "Oooh fuck that hurt."

I slowly sat up, feeling the tenderness of my left side as I moved.

"Let me see."

I looked up to see Laxus kneeling in front of me. I looked at my arm where it was also hit by the spell, and it wasn't bruised but it was still red. I let his coat slide off my shoulders before I started pulling up the side of my nightgown, just seeing a big ugly black and blue bruise covering my entire side. "Well shit."

I poked it and instantly hissed at the strong sting. Laxus just shook his head. "What'd you expect?"

I pouted at him. "Don't tell me you didn't think about poking it."

He smirked. "Nope."

I glared at him. "You never just get the impulse to poke a bruise?"

He shook his head and I pouted as I pulled my nightgown back down. Who ever he was talking to started pounding on the door, and I pulled his coat back on as I unwillingly got up. My feet stung a little but it wasn't as bad as when I first got back, which was a plus. Sort of. Laxus opened the door as I pulled all my hair over one shoulder, looking down at his big soft coat as I had it wrapped around myself before I glared at the two men in matching outfits that screamed magic council. "Why the hell did you need to wake me up?"

They both blinked before the one with long black hair and glasses cleared his throat. "Miss. Anderson, we are-."

"Amy."

He huffed at the interruption. "Amy, we are from the magic council. I am Lahar, and this is Doranbolt. We need to ask you a few questions."

I looked at his partner with short black hair and a scar next to his left eye sighed as I walked past them and plopped on the couch. "I doubt it'll just be few."

Laxus sat next to me and pulled me into him, careful of my side as I scooted into him and threw my legs over his lap. I looked at them as they just watched. "Well? Are you going to talk or am I going back to bed? I don't exactly feel great after that shit."

Lahar recovered first as he cleared his throat and walked over to stand on the other side of the table. "Don't you think this was a rather big job for someone to take as their first?"

I shrugged. "Don't you think you're being rude by waking me up when I'm still recovering from a fight that was _how long ago_?"

I couldn't help the bitterness to my tone when I looked out the window and saw the sun was just barely starting to rise. Lahar just gave me a bland look and I sighed. "Why does it matter if it was a big job for a noob? He came with to make sure nothing happened and nothing did. I'm not dead. He isn't dead. No one died. No damage was caused by us to the village."

He sighed as he adjusted his glasses. "That doesn't answer the question."

I scoffed. "Oh my god, I was told I wouldn't want to do the job, so I did it. How is that so bad?"

Doranbolt cleared his throat as he looked at me. "Who said you wouldn't want it?"

I smirked as I looked up at Laxus, letting my voice drip with sarcasm. "Who told me? I wonder who that could be..."

He scoffed. "If you would've listened, that wouldn't have happened."

He gestured at my side but thankfully didn't touch it, and I stuck my tung out at him. "Worse could've happened."

Lahar stepped forward. "What exactly happened?"

I blushed as I looked down at my side. "He hit me with a spell and it left a real nasty bruise."

He raised his eyebrow. "Would you be able to show me?"

Laxus's hand moved to my hip and held onto me as I looked at him. "If I can change, I suppose. But..."

They both seemed to understand what I was getting as they nodded. I winced as I twisted myself to start to get up and stopped. It wasn't worth it. I let his jacket slip off my shoulders and laid it over my lap before slowly lifting the hem. I heard the wince from one of them and a sharp breath from the other as they started to see it. As I held the bunched up fabric up just under my breasts, I looked up at them and I knew I should probably be more worried about this. I opened my mouth to try to ask why they were both staring like they had found a corpse but Laxus leaned forward as he spoke. "I'm going to have Wendy look at her once we get back if you'll ever take dumbass so we can go. She got back today."

I moved my dress to cover myself again and put the coat back on as I watched Doranbolt nod. "That shouldn't be anything she can't fix. Breathing fine?"

I took a deep breath. "It stings a little but when I breath normally its fine."

He nodded. "Sooner you get her back, probably the better."

Lahar nodded. "Due to the injury, we will take our leave so that you may sooner get home." He stopped and looked at me. "We will need to finish our discussion another day."

Without saying anything else, Doranbolt put a hand on his shoulder and they were gone. I looked at Laxus but he didn't seem worried at all. In fact he relaxed as he pulled me against him. "Lets get our stuff together, go talk to Salvik and get home."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Let's get our stuff together, talk to Salvik, and get home."

I just nodded as he got up, holding my hand out to him to make him help me. He just smirked as he grabbed my wrist and my hip to help me up until I winced from leaning forward. "I wonder if anything broke? I feel like this shouldn't be possible from just a bruise."

He pursed his lips and sighed. "I don't know. Go and get changed and I'll make sure Wendy is up to check you out once we get back."

It took me a minute to understand what he was talking about. He wanted to zip us back. "Won't that be hard with our bags too?"

He shrugged. "Not if I take them back home first then get you."

I shrugged. I'm still too drained to bother trying to understand. All I know is that I feel like I need a week long nap. "I'm keeping your coat."

He just chuckled as I walked into the room, pulling it around me for added effect as I enjoyed how it smells like him and the soft warmth. I had to clench my teeth to hide the wince from my side at the motion until I shut the door behind me. I dropped his coat on the bed before I slowly knelt in front of my bag. I grabbed a loose pair of sweatpants and a plain black bra before carefully getting up to get changed. The nightgown was easy enough to get out of, just used one arm to pull it off over my head. But getting dressed was another problem. I slowly got my pants on, but as I put the straps of my bra on I couldn't move my arm back enough without hurting. I just sighed as I crossed my arms. "Laxus...?"

Within seconds he was already at the open doorway. "What's wrong?"

I looked down at myself as I crossed my arms to hold my bra in place. "Could you hook my bra for me...?"

He was quiet for a minute before he came in the room and sat behind me on the bed. "Which latch?"

I blinked. "Uh... I think the loosest?"

I heard his slight chuckle as it morphed into a grunt at his fumbling with the hooks. I couldn't help my small laugh and it soon turned into a wince as I laughed harder at the proud look on his face at getting it before the pain cut me off. His hands softly rubbed my shoulders as I took slow breaths. "Why don't you wait here until I get back?"

I shook my head. "No. I'll go get everything sorted out with him while you're gone. That way you can check and make sure Wendy will be alright with us popping by so late... What time even is it?"

He grunted as he got up and pulled a black t-shirt from my bag for me. "My guess, somewhere around six."

I gingerly took the soft material and slowly pulled it on. "Is it obvious I'm not a morning person yet?"

He chuckled as he smirked at me before zipping my bag shut and putting it by his and picking up his bag. "Salvik should be around by the medics in the clearing by the entrance. I'm going to take these back then grab the tent. I'll come find you when I'm done."

I nodded as he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips before zooming off. I looked down at the bed and smirked to myself as I gave a light chuckled. "Heh, didn't take his coat. Mine now!"

I walked fast as I pulled the softness around me and looked around. I didn't have to try hard as I followed the sounds of rejoined families. As soon as I turned the corner the cheering increased as I searched for Salvik. It was only seconds before I found him already headed toward me, a broad smile on his face. "Thank you so much for helping us! We will hold a celebration in the afternoon for you and Laxus for bringing our people back to us. I wish we could do more."

I felt a pang of guilt as I smiled up at him. "Oh-No you don't need to do that. We just did our job is all-."

He shook his head as he gestured around him. "Of course we do."

I bit my lip as I looked around. "We need to head back tonight so a guild member can heal me. I got kinda dinged up in the fight." As soon as I saw the smile start to slip I couldn't stop the rushed sentence leaving my lips. "But we can come back in a couple days if you'd like! Think of it like a continuation! Give us today and tomorrow to recuperate and we can come back in the afternoon for you!"

His smile was instantly renewed as he nodded. "Let me go and get your payment before you leave."

I nodded and watched as he walked away, a slight hop in his step at all the joy surrounding him. I couldn't help but smile, sighing as I could feel the electricity around me instantly before Laxus was standing by my side. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. "He's getting our money. So... there's a slight change in plans."

He sighed, his voice going flat. "What?"

I ran my hand through my hair as I tried to smile all sweetly up at him. "So... Salvik wanted to throw a celebration but when I told him we had to leave he got sad so I said we could come back in a couple days to cheer him up."

He ran his hand down his face shaking his head at me. "Good thing we don't have any plans."

I gave him a toothy grin as I leaned against him. "Did you call Wendy?"

His chest bounced as he chuckled. "Yes, she's waiting for us. Carla wasn't too happy when she opened the door but she'll live."

I shrugged, trying to ignore the throbbing of my bruise. "It can wait until morning. Well, later morning."

He gave me a hard look and a matching "No."

I couldn't help my smile as I shook my head at him. "You know it could wait, this isn't life threatening."

He looked behind me. "You don't know that."

I turned to see Salvik coming toward us with a small pouch in his hands. "Here is the reward for your services. I wish we could give you more."

I shook my head at him as he handed me the bag. "Stop it, we will be back in a couple days so everyone can rest, us included. This is plenty, you don't need to throw a celebration for us doing our job."

He chuckled at my sass as Laxus put a hand on my shoulder. "If we are done here, I need to get her back."

Salvik just nodded and took a step back, and the look on his face seemed like he thought his life was perfect as he looked around himself. We turned to walk out of the village as he tucked the money in his pocket, and as we got to the main entrance I covered my mouth to cough as a metallic taste filled my mouth and my side and arm started to burn. I had to lean against Laxus to keep upright as my chest heaved and my legs threatened to give out. When I pulled my hand away it was spattered with blood. Next thing I know, Laxus is picking me up and zooming through and out the trees without warning. I tucked my head into his neck as I closed my eyes, still trying to catch my breath feeling like I couldn't breath as I started to get light headed before everything went dark.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I vaguely was aware of a girl telling someone to calm down, go sit down, something like that. Another older sounding girl saying something about needing rest. Some guy grumbling and stomping, the first girl telling him to look at something.

I just shook my head as I tried to open my eyes, not knowing why the ceiling was blue or why it was so hard to move. Sighing, I let my head fall to one side on the squishy surface. Maybe if I sleep longer it won't be so hard.

A callused hand brushed against my cheek, tucking my hair behind my ear as the smell of rain surrounded me. "Hey."

I turned my head back toward the deep voice as I forced my eyes to try to open, a slight smile crossing my lips. "Where are we?"

He sighed as he looked over his shoulder. "Wendy and Cana's room in the Fairy Tail Manor. How are you feeling?"

I sighed. "Tired. Why are we..?" I trailed off as I slowly started to remember everything that had happened and grimaced. "Shit.. Sorry hun..."

He chuckled, a shade of pink tinting his cheeks. "Wendy healed you, so you're going to be alright. I'm going to take us back home in a bit here if you want to go back to sleep. Its still early."

I nodded as I slowly tried to sit up with him helping me. My side was still a little tender but nothing like how it was. "I healed what I could, but there was a lot of damage."

I looked up at the voice of a little girl to see a blue haired girl that looked twelve. "Are you Wendy?"

She smiled and nodded. "Carla is in the living room and Cana is at the guild."

I nodded, not really understanding how someone so young could use healing magic. "Well, thank you. Sorry we had to meet like this..."

She smiled and waved it off as a cat some how walked in with a glass of water. "Shush child, you need rest. You shouldn't be up yet, but a certain broody man must have woke you up."

The cat gave Laxus a glare as she handed me the cool glass, and I didn't really know how to react. "Ummm... Thank you?"

He grunted. "Meet Carla."

I blinked. How is that even possible? I looked at him and he shook his head before getting up as I took a sip. "I'm going to take her home once Wendy gives the all clear that she's fine. Then she can just rest and stay put."

He gave me a look as he said the last part, his voice becoming more firm with the emphasis and I just smiled up at him. "Don't ditch me then and we won't have any problems."

He shook his head at me but didn't say anything as she sat next to me. I pulled the edge of my shirt up and there was no bruise. It didn't hurt when I poked it, took a deep breath. Nothing. The skin was still just a little bit tender and barely red. She had a smile on her face at how it was before it became serious. "You had a broken rib and two cracked, your lung was bruised and had a small puncture, and your skin was raw and should have been beyond bloody. What did you do?"

I dropped my shirt and pursed my lips. "Got into it with a dark mage. He got me with a spell, I don't know what. Nothing I've seen."

She shook her head as she got up. "You should be fine now, make sure to let me know if you have any problems later."

I nodded as he pulled me up. "Thanks, kid."

I nodded. "Sorry we had to wake you up."

She smiled up at us. "Absolutely! And welcome to the guild Amy! I'm glad I got to meet you now instead of later. Everyone is losing it over Natsu telling everyone about him finding his mate."

She obviously seemed like she felt guilty about something as she said that, but Laxus's hand on my back tensing gave me all the warning I needed. "At least we know to be prepared. We should get going, you need to get back to sleep since we woke you up and we need to get back home. Thank you again."

She beamed up at me as she took the half empty glass from me. "I'm glad to help! Take it easy for a few days and you'll be fine."

I nodded as Laxus picked me up before he started his zooming, and five seconds later we were in front of his house. I just blinked at the door as he gently set me down. "Didn't we leave the window broken?"

He blinked at me before looking at the window and nodding, his jaw clenching as he opened his door and flicked on a light. But there was no one here. He just sighed as he moved to let me in and locked the door before heading toward the stairs. "I put your bag back in your room for you already."

I was a little disappointed, but what did I expect? Its not like we really got a choice with sharing a bed before, but now we don't have to. Now its back to normal, whatever that is. Its not like I should've expected him to want me to stay with him still. But he didn't even look back as I followed him up the stairs until I was about to head into my room. And that was just to say if I wanted anything to come get him and give me a kiss.

After I shut my door I leaned my head against it feeling lost. Like I had been shut out or left at the curb. I don't even get why I do, I just need to get to bed and sleep off my clinginess that suddenly developed. I sighed as I tried to cheer myself up and turned around. "Just think, you don't have to share..."

I couldn't help the sad smirk at seeing Laxus's shirt folded on my bed on top of my bag. When I picked it up, I could see it's the one with the missing button. I stripped and pulled it on with a pair of clean black panties and sat on my big bed. I looked back at my door before I sighed and moved to quietly open my door and tip toe across the hall. I could only think one thing as I leaned my ear against his door to hear water running.

I took a deep breath before slowly twisting his doorknob and pressing his door open. As I stepped through the door, I could see the white walls, a single door on the left wall with a light on inside and water running, and two sets of double doors on the right. There was a tall six drawer dresser against the wall on the left side of the room next to a table with a simple wooden chair. The hard wood floor made little tapping noises as I crept across to the bed. He had dropped his bag and the bag with the tent and blanket on the floor at the foot of his bed, and there was a night stand on either side, the one on the left with the light.

The water turned off and I froze as the door opened revealing a mostly naked Laxus in a pair of boxers. I could instantly feel my face heat up as I looked down and started fidgeting with the hem of my-his-shirt.

He turned off the bathroom light as he walked over to the side of the bed closest to him. "What's wrong?"

I swallowed as I continued looking down. "I'm sorry... I... I uh... I didn't mean to..."

I glanced up when I heard him sit on the bed and took a deep breath at my thoughts getting all hot and bothered. "I didn't want to be alone..."

He was quiet for a bit until he was standing in front of me tilting my head up, a soft smile on his face. "Come on."

I couldn't help my smile as he went to get back in bed. I made quick work of getting in bed. As soon as I was under the covers, before I could even lay down, his arms were around my stomach pulling me back against him. I huffed as I hid my smile in my pillow as he nuzzled my hair, pulling me flush against him. All I could do was sigh as I started to doze. He had said something but I just hummed as I let sleep come.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up in a tangle of blankets as I tried to stretch my stiff joints. I looked next to me but the bed was empty as I started to get up. Probably just went downstairs for breakfast. Maybe some coffee. I hummed. "Coffee does sound good."

'And so does our mate.'

I rolled my eyes as I walked across the hall to get dressed. Well good morning to you too.

She purred as she spoke. 'We're back, aren't we? No more job right now.'

I am supposed to be resting, not fucking. I don't even know where he is so chill.

I huffed at her impatience and mine as I dug through my bag, picking out short black shorts, black bra and a tight purple tank top and getting dressed before heading downstairs. "Hey, we really need to do something for Wendy. My side feels..."

I looked around to find an empty house. "...Great..."

I ran my hands through my hair to smooth it out and get rid of some of the nots as I tried thinking of where he would be only getting one answer. 'What are you waiting for? We both know that's where he would probably be.'

I just huffed as I slipped on my flats by the door and headed out, shutting the door behind me as I pulled my wings out.

XxXxXxXx

The streets were mostly empty as I flew over them and its so loud at the guild hall I'm almost regretting leaving the house as I glided down before landing in front of the door. Just as I reached for it a loud *thud* came from the other side, making me jerk my hand back before I pushed on the door for it to be blocked. Gritting my teeth at my sudden impatience, I let loose an energy wave that blasted open both doors, making them bang into the walls as I walked through searching for the blonde through the brawl ensuing. A lot of people stopped their fighting at the doors opening so suddenly while others continued on like nothing happened. As I took careful steps around the group fighting, I ducked and dodged flying objects and people alike until I reached the bar. "Hey Mira, have you seen Laxus?"

She giggled as she nodded with a dreamy look in her eyes. "He's in his office. Upstairs, third door down."

I nodded as I quickly walked away from the strange woman toward the stairs, still being careful as I tried not to bump into anyone. The moment I heard someone say my name I ran up the steps, finding the area void of people much to my relief as I headed to the hall, seeing only three doors. Makarov's office, another door, then Laxus's.

I nocked three times, shortly after hearing a gruff "Come in."

As soon as I opened the door and peeked inside he was sitting up straight in his big leather chair pulling together the papers on his desk and putting them in a drawer. I blinked as I closed the door behind me. "What're you doing here? I thought we were both grounded."

He sighed before rubbing the back of his head. "I told you last night, I had to check in then got caught up with paperwork."

I scoffed at him. "No you-!" I stopped as I remembered his mumbling something before I fell asleep. "Maybe you did. But it doesn't count because I was falling sleep."

He smirked at me as he got up and came around the desk. I felt my cheeks heat up, looking down at myself before I looked back up at him as he stood leaning against the dark wood. I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat as I fidgeted with how I was standing to try to fend off the need between my legs as I turned and reached for the door. "You're working, I'll just go wait-"

As I opened the door he was suddenly behind me pushing it shut again as he leaned down to my ear, his voice turning husky. "Or you could stay here."

I couldn't help my smirk as I looked at his hand still on the door before turning to look at him out of the corner of my eye as I let my voice go smooth and silky as I started to face him. "Or you could come back home with me."

Before I could fully face him he leaned his other arm against the door, caging me in with a heated look in his eyes that had me biting my lip. "You really wanna play this game here?"

He gave a low chuckle as he leaned in by my ear. "What game?"

I sighed as I pushed my hands against his chest to get him to straighten out. "The game where we know we can't do anything yet still try to act like we could."

He just sighed as I moved over to sit on his desk, letting my eyes wander over the small stacks of papers. "What were you working on?"

He sighed as he took slow steps toward me. "Forms Gramps was supposed to take with him to his meetings."

I gave a small laugh as I looked up at him. "No offense, but I didn't peg you for an office worker sorta guy."

He huffed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Once he decides he's done it's all dumped on me anyway."

I tilted my head at him. "What do you mean?"

He plopped in his big chair and closed his eyes. "When he retires as guild master, he is putting the title on me."

I blinked at him for a second as I tried putting two and two together. "So... you're the next guild master?"

He just grunted as I slid off his desk and turned to face him. He looked so worn out, like he got up way too early or has been pushing himself too much. I walked over to him and took his hand. "Come on. We're supposed to be relaxing today. Anything here can wait."

He looked up at me as he pulled me toward him. Before I knew it I fell into his lap and he was holding me close, and all I could do was lean into him. "Laxus, are you alright?"

He took a deep breath and nodded as he held me closer. "Let me finish what I started and then we can go."

I rolled my eyes. "When I come back up here if you're not done, it'll wait. No bringing it home, no trying to finish quick. It will wait until we get back. Deal?"

He raised his eyebrow at me as he smirked. "Fine."

I only shook my head as I got up and headed toward the door. "Hope I survive the insanity long enough for you to finish."

I shut the door behind me as I heard him laughing some at me. But as I looked back out over the guild, I couldn't help feel nervous about being down there on my own. I leaned on the railing as I people watched. Natsu and Gray are going at it. A brown haired girl in a bikini top drinking from a barrel. Lucy is sitting at a table with a blue cat, Wendy and Carla, and another blue haired girl. And the scary red haired woman that was getting up to walk over to the bar. I took a deep breath as I tried to focus on what the girls are talking about, picking up on them planning a girl night or something. I turned my focus to the bar as Mira started talking to her. My breath caught in my throat as I heard her ask about me, then Mira say I had gone up to see Laxus and haven't come back down. And all I could think was oh shit as I took a step back as I spun and started toward the stairs and met the gaze of hard brown eyes. "I think I'm gonna die."

My dragon chuckled at my terror. 'We could handle her.'

I don't know about that, this lady made the entire guild freeze just by talking. That can't possibly be just because she yelled.

'One way to find out.'

I clenched my teeth as I got to the bottom of the stairs, seeing her getting close. Not happening lizard, now shut up.

I could feel her annoyance as I took a breath to try to ease my nerves as the scarlet warrior smiled down at me. "Hello, you must be Amy."

She held her hand out to me, and I couldn't help my confusion at the armor as I shook her hand. "Uh... Yeah. That would be me... I heard you asked for me?"

She blinked at me with a smile. "I'm surprised you heard that over everything. I am Erza Scarlet. I had wanted to have you come sit with us."

She gestured to the table with Lucy and I couldn't help relaxing a little at knowing I'd be by someone I know. "Sure."

She instantly pulled me into her, my head crashing into her breastplate as she lead me to the table. I don't know if she doesn't know her own strength or was aiming for a concussion but damn even my dragon's ears were ringing.

I didn't realize we were already at the table until I walked into the bench between Wendy and Lucy, gladly taking the seat as I rubbed my head.

'Should strike her down for that.'

I rolled my eyes as I looked back up towards Laxus's office. She was probably just a little excited is all. That's how this guild seems to run.

'Then we can teach her to control herself.'

I looked back at everyone and I was getting strange looks from everyone. "...What...?"

The blue cat was the one to answer oddly enough. "You're weird."

It took me a second to realize what he was talking about as I scoffed. "Says the talking cat."

They all laughed aside from Erza as she seemed to be studying me. "What type of mage are you, Amy?"

I blinked as everyone became quiet, and I couldn't help silently praying Laxus would come down and save me from answering. "I'm a Dragon Slayer."

She gave a single nod as she relaxed into her seat. "What brought you to Fairy Tail? I doubt you knew about Laxus before."

I bit my lip as I looked down at my lap at everyone laughing around me at my embarrassment, a small laugh matching just that escaping my lips. "Yeah... I can honestly say that was the last thing I expected to find here."

The blue haired girl wearing the bandana across from me leaned on the table. "I'm still surprised Laxus found you jumping off the train."

I just nodded as Lucy put a hand on my shoulder and indicated the girl with the bandana. "Amy, this is Levy."

Then turned her attention to the other blue haired girl that seems a little too quiet and the blue cat. "And this is Happy."

I smiled at them as I looked over to Erza. "Why did you want me to come sit?"

She gave a warm smile. "Lucy had the idea of inviting you to our girls's night this weekend."

I blinked over at the blonde as she gave me a beaming smile. "Oh! I don't know about that- I don't know what will be happening with the job since we need to go back tomorrow! Oh and what will happen with-!"

Levy crossed her arms. "Oh come on! We're going to a club since Wendy isn't coming, it'll be fun!"

I could feel my flush. "I don't really go out though! I don't even know how a 'girl night' is supposed to work."

Erza slammed her fist on the table. "Then it's decided. One of us will come get you Friday so you can get ready and you are coming with."

I looked between them as Erza continued. "Laxus is not allowed to come, if he does not like it he can figure out something to do with the boys."

I just blinked at the dent in the wood her fist had left and numbly nodded. "...I don't know what I'm supposed to wear..."

Lucy tilted her head at me. "Did Virgo not give you something nice to wear?"

I gave a huff. "No she just gave me fucking lingerie!"

I clamped my mouth shut as I felt my face start to match Erza's hair with my eyes about to pop out of my head while the girls all started to laugh. "I am going to go! I will figure it out! I will see you all Friday."

Lucy started trying to grab my arm. "We can go shopping and find something when you get back."

I just shook her off as I retreated from my embarrassment. "Okay yeah sure!"

I didn't give them any choice in me leaving as I started retreating from the table toward the stairs.

And ran into a fired up Natsu. I just sighed as I looked at him. "Are they all always that determined with this girl night thing?"

He full out laughed at me, finger pointing and bent over holding his stomach. "Man! Didn't take them long to rope you in now did it!"

I just shook my head. "I'm ready to go back to bed already..."

He chuckled. "Awww... Is someone not getting to sleep at night?"

I knew where he was trying to go with that and swung my hand at him, shooting an energy wave that nocked him off his feet. "Be careful what you try talking about. You already pissed me off once."

He just smirked as his fists blazed to life, making me sigh. "So how long do you wanna bet it'll take him to come down?"

He gave a shrug as he cracked his knuckles. "Who cares? Let's see what you can do!"

Before I could even move he's charging fists blazing. My magic focused around my hands and arms, my scales coating my skin as I took my stance. And I bit my lip and smirked. "Bring it".

"Amy, you shouldn't be fighting!" I barely heard Wendy over everything around me. And I ran. In seconds I met his swings with my arms, the heat already making me sweat and my scales glow. And I pushed back at him as I brought my knee to his gut before I felt his fist meet with my jaw. I barely registered the sting from my lip and the metallic taste of blood as I swung back as hard as I could to the side of his head before I leaped back to get some distance.

I shook out my hand as I smirked at him. "Is it really safe for a fire mage to fight inside a building?"

He shrugged. "Hasn't burnt down yet!"

I laughed as I ran at him, and he started running to meet half way as I suddenly realized I have no idea what I'm doing. "Black Dragon Missile!"

I tried aiming for his legs, but instead just barely got his feet, sending him tumbling. I had to jump over him in order not to trip on him as he just laid there stunned. "You okay?"

He just blinked at me. "You suck at aiming."

All I could do was glare as I turned toward the stairs.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

I turned just barely in time to see him blaring my way as I held my arms in front of me as I forced scales to coat as much of my body as I could manage. "Shit!"

Right on impact all I could feel was blistering heat and then stairs stabbing me in the back even with my tough scales. I hadn't even realized that my feet left the ground it happened so fast. Between all the dust and smoke I'm surprised I was able to sit up until I noticed my shirt was smoldering. "Shit! Damn it Natsu!"

I flailed around yanking my shirt over my head and throwing it on the ground in front of me as I crossed my arms over my scaled chest to try to cover myself up some as I heard heavy footsteps above me. I let my head fall back to see a not so happy looking Laxus standing at the top of the stairs, realizing how bad it looks to be sitting here in just my shorts and bra, even if I did manage to protect my skin. "Um... Hi?"

He just sighed as he handed me his coat. "Should've made you stay upstairs. Lets go before you and Flamebrain destroy anything else."

I huffed as I rolled my eyes. "Hey, you should be happy with my reaction time at that! I'm surprised I managed to cover myself that fast... at least where it mattered..."

He looked back at me and just raised an eyebrow as I held his coat over my arm. "You still lost your shirt."

His voice got a little bit firmer as he nodded at his coat, and I just huffed as I wrapped it around my shoulders. "At least my bra didn't burn..."

He put his arm around me and started pulling me along, making a beeline for the door as Lucy started walking next to us. "How about I come by around three Friday and we can go shopping to find you something to get ready together?"

I blinked at her as I tried to figure out what she was talking about. "At three Friday...? Oh! Girl night thing! Sure, I guess, I don't know how long it would take or what even I'm supposed to find so yeah, I'll need you."

Laxus just sighed. "What are you doing?"

I bit my lip as I looked up at him. "Erza is making me do this girl night thing with them Friday... I didn't get a choice..."

He gave Lucy a hard look and she just glared back as she grabbed my hand seemingly to spite him. "Hey you can't go hoarding her away from everyone else! You need to share!"

He huffed at her and pulled me closer. "Not till then I don't."

I just started laughing as I looked between them. "Children please, I think one night out will be okay. I shouldn't die. You can go have guys night, whatever you call it. It'll be fun."

He obviously didn't like that idea as he started to look done with this conversation and started pulling me out the door. "I'll see you later Luce!"

She was laughing as the doors shut between us and I just looked up at him. "I need to play nice with everyone, especially before... you know what gets out... if no one trusts me and that gets out, who knows how many of them would try..."

I looked down as I started to worry. I can't do anything if something were to go wrong while I'm out with them. Maybe this is just a bad idea.

"It'll be fine. They know if you were someone to worry about gramps wouldn't have pulled you in so fast."

I smirked at him. "I still think he figured it out before we even got to the stairs."

He shrugged. "Who knows. He's been getting on me about settling down."

I couldn't help imagining how awkward that would be. "Seriously?"

He nodded and I just laughed, shaking my head as I tried thinking of ways to help him loosen up. I just smirked as I dropped my scales and wrapped my arms around one of his and pulling it between my breasts as I gave a playful smirk. "Maybe he sent you to meet me in hopes of me just seducing you then and there."

I heard him swallow as he looked down at me, and I knew I was onto something as he smirked down at me with a heated look that made my panties soaked as I bit my lip. "Maybe. Or maybe you had plotted this all along."

I raised an eyebrow. "Jumping off a train has its perks then. Must've missed the memo."

He chuckled as he led me down the road toward all the shops. "Certainly was one way to catch someone's attention."

I shook my head at him as I looked around. "Why are we over here?"

He shrugged. "Heard something about you needing to go shopping."

Shaking my head, I looked up at him. "How even...? Whatever, Lucy said she would take me. So why don't we just go home?"

He smirked down at me. "I get to be the one to show you around, and I get to see what you'll wear."

I rolled my eyes at him as I looked around. "Erza said you're not allowed to come, you can hang out with the boys or something. Hell, maybe part way through come crash it and save me."

He chuckled but seemed to be thinking about it as he showed me around Magnolia.


	8. Chapter8

Chapter 8

As we walked through town, I couldn't help being amazed at all the different shops. "Do we need to find something for tomorrow?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the displays in the windows. "Don't know. You talked to him."

I just let my head drop as I sighed. I really am stupid. "I really need to start thinking more."

His hand moved from my waist to the top of my head. "It'll be fine. I doubt they expect anything."

I smiled up at him as he started his tour of the town, starting out with saying how he wasn't going to let me walk around shirtless.

XxXxXxXxXx

It was close to sundown by the time we got back home. All that time after he bought me a cute black crop top since I had lost my shirt, we had spent wandering around and getting to know more about each other like we were playing twenty questions, but with no real goal. He would ask a question, I'd answer then ask him something. We did more of that than actually explaining what was where, if I saw it cool, if not oops. But that's fine with me, I actually had a lot of fun for the most part. Until we started getting a little more personal in our pasts. He had asked about how my relationship was with Acnologia, which I answered honestly.

Like I was never good enough. I'd take beatings because I couldn't learn and couldn't stop them. He would say they would make me stronger, but it just made me more scared of him, my dragon, my magic knowing how it feels, everything. Eventually he gave up and abandoned me in a cave and I couldn't find him after that so I gave up.

Between then and now I had just picked up little jobs here and there to at least afford a meal, but it got hard since I wasn't part of a guild. Mostly I just managed to trade labor for a cheap meal. I didn't have any sort of mission or goal until I heard about sending personal requests to guild masters and figured I could try asking Makarov for help. I knew I wouldn't get a reply, where would he send it? But if he read the letter, great, if not, I looked like a fool.

Not that worrying about that matters anymore. I still don't understand why he was willing to take me in so easily like I was just another normal mage.

Laxus was in the kitchen getting a sandwich while I asked him. "He probably noticed the signs of something that could be between us, I don't know. He has a nack for finding that shit somehow."

I just tilted my head as I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged as he moved his plate over to the island in front of me. "There are two slayers with mates in our guild, and one in another that likes to start shit with Flamebrain, maybe another in his guild but I'm sure."

I slightly nodded, deciding I wanted to go take a bath. "Alright then. I'm gonna go upstairs so I can get everything ready for tomorrow. You have fun with your sandwich."

I quickly ran upstairs to try to ignore his laughter so I didn't get sucked into a moment that shouldn't be yet because I know it will happen. He will be actually smiling, probably shaking his head at me, and I will change my mind about my bath as quickly as I decided to do it.

 _'We could bring him with?'_

No. My bath. Even though its his. Its mine.

Closing the bedroom door behind me, I just grabbed a pair of gray cotton shorts and panties, and a black tank top. Thinking about the cold tile floor, I grabbed a pair of white ankle socks before making my way into the bathroom, lightly pushing the door shut as I set my cloths on the sink.

Letting the tub fill up with a bubble bath and a few drops of oil, I started pulling my cloths off, letting them drop in a heap as I started letting myself unwind from the day. I still don't understand why I need to be apart of this 'girl day' thing. Or why we are going to a club.

Looking in the mirror, my reflection does not look like someone that would be going to a club. I look like a teenager old still even though I'm twenty-two. How do they expect me to get in let alone feel comfortable in a club? Won't there be a lot of people?

 _'Quit your worrying and get on with your bath.'_

I huffed as I went and turned off the water, seeing the large tub filled with a nice layer of bubbles, the smell of lavender pleasantly light as I carefully stepped into the hot water. I could feel my muscles relaxing as I let myself lay back with my head resting on the rim of the tub.

I brought my knees up out of the water as I let my eyes drift shut and just relaxed as I ran through what I know of for this week.

Tomorrow we are going back to the village, I don't know if we will end up staying the night. I should pack a bag in case we do. Then Thursday nothing is going on unless someone is plotting something. I hope not. If this thing tomorrow does run late and we stay and need to do something then we would get back later too. Maybe we could do a lazy day...

 _'Or a not so lazy day.'_

I rolled my eyes at my dragon as I tried to justify trying to be annoyed with her saying that. But my reason for being annoyed was that I didn't know anything about him. He was a stranger. Was. Hell he even told me about why he got kicked out of the guild. I'm pretty sure that's not something you tell a new person lightly. A smirk started to cross my lips. And, my rule was not on a job, we aren't.

I looked down at myself, not having a clue about what I'm supposed to do for this 'girl night' thing. Is it supposed to be like a sleep over after or just hang out for a couple hours then go our separate ways? Or are they plotting more than they're letting on?

I couldn't help my groan as my head fell back against the rim.

"Everything alright in there?"

I gasped as I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned forward crossing my legs, water splashing out the tub in the process. "Shit!"

He just chuckled and I tried to peek out the corner of my eye without turning around to see he wasn't even in the bathroom. "You asshole!"

The door started to open a little more as he continued laughing at scaring me but he didn't make any movement besides that. "I'm going to take a shower. Come to bed when ever you're ready."

I couldn't help my smirk as I took a breath and smoothed out my hair as I let my voice go silky as I watched what I could see of him through the crack of the door. "Or you could join me."

I couldn't help biting my lip at seeing the ever so slight jerk of being caught off guard as he stood there in silence, so I decided to add on "I mean, you have seen me naked."

He took a bit to seem to find his voice, his words coming out tight. "Is this Amy, or...?"

I couldn't help the lilting laugh I leaned slightly over the ledge as I turned around, trying to move so I could see his expression yet failing. "It's me."

"And you're sure you want this?"

I gave a slight huff as I leaned my arms on the ledge. "Why else would I offer? Are you going to join me or leave me lonely?"

He was quiet for a moment before I noticed out of the small opening between the door and wall his arm was moving in a pattern down his front. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

My breath was shaky as a shiver ran down my spine at the husky tone his voice took on. "I have a pretty good idea."

I just saw saw the purple material thrown into the bedroom before the door was pushed open more. "My bathroom has a tub too, just so you know."

Before I could make a remark to his comment, I was graced with the presence of a shirtless Laxus, devious smirk on his face as his cheeks dusted pink once he looked at me. I couldn't help biting my lip as I smirked up at him through my eyelashes. "Enjoying the view?"

He just chuckled as his hands moved to his belt. "Very much so."

I just gave a coy smirk as I turned back around, enjoying the slight *huff* he made before I heard his pants hit the floor. And I had to work to not take a peek because I knew the fact that my back was to him did something, I just don't know what exactly. Maybe it was just the loss of the view. "Well then the sooner you get in, sooner you get to enjoy."

I heard the metal of his belt slide against the floor before I heard his feet taking slow steps toward me. I had to bite my lip and rub my legs together in anticipation to keep from just spinning around and pulling him in as I slightly turned my head to try to peek, and fail. "You can't expect me to be a patient girl."

He chuckled as he stepped behind me and tilted my head back to see him leaning over me, his hands braced on the ledge of the tub. And my breath caught in my throat at the sight I was rewarded with before the doorbell rang. We both heaved a sigh before he straightened and started to turn away from me. I twisted around and grabbed his hand, sneaking peeks at his lower region that certainly was no disappointment to see as I tried to pull him back. "Whoever it is can wait, it's late."

He just had to look back down at me for me to know the moment was ruined as I heaved a sigh and started to ring out my hair as I stood up. "Fine. Later, you're mine."

He smirked at me before leaning down to give me a tender kiss, one of his hands finding mine and pulling it to his hard manhood as his mouth moved to my ear, and growl "Happily."

Then he grabbed his pants and pulled them on quick as he started downstairs, leaving me to stew in my pent up horniness and irritation at being cut off. "That man is going to drive me nuts."

After unplugging the bath, I walked over to my bag and dug out a simple gray nightgown and the panties I had grabbed earlier before grabbing a couple changes of cloths and threw them in my back pack. "There. Bag ready."

As I started toward the doorway, I could hear Laxus talking to a man's voice that for some reason pissed me off as I started my way toward the steps, just feeling something that did not mix well at all with me. I kneeled down and peeked through the railing at the top corner to see it was a blonde man in a blue fur trimmed vest, and it looks like a crop top, and he suddenly seemed to get agitated as he started looking around. "What the fuck did you bring here?"

Laxus gave him a firm look as he crossed his arms over his bare chest, obviously not liking what he said. "Why did you feel it was necessary to come here this late, Sting?"

I practically flung myself back before Sting was able to see me, his presence making both myself and my dragon irritated. Something about him did not sit well as I straightened up and started my way down, trying my best to keep my facial expressions in check as I smiled over at Laxus. "Who's this?"

Laxus looked between us at the immediate hard look Sting was giving me and the attempted friendly look, apparently failing miserably, as he seemed to connect the dots. "Amy, meet Sting, guild master of Sabertooth. Sting, this is my mate Amy."

I gave a strained smile as I stepped over, amused at the sudden shock that consumed his... anger? "What can we do for you?"

I really suck at hiding when I don't like someone apparently, because Laxus gave me a hard look as he sighed. "Why don't you get to bed? I should be up in a bit."

I shook my head as I tried to figure out what it is that is pissing off my dragon so much since he came through our door. My voice was flat as I'm sure my eyes started changing from my dragon's outbursts about getting rid of him. "It's fine, a certain something wouldn't let me relax even if I wanted to anyway."

I started my way to the kitchen for a glass of water as I looked back at them. "Want anything?"

After receiving two no's I shrugged as I pulled my hair over one shoulder as I tried figuring this mystery man out. I let my eyes change as I tried to see what he was now that his focus isn't entirely on me as I let out a growl, startling both men from their quiet conversation as I started stalking my way toward them both before stopping right in front of him. "Tell your friend to come out before I make him. I'm not fond of people sneaking around."

Laxus was trying to pull me back as I continued my stare down before a man morphed from the shadows next to Sting. And he looked a little startled that I had found him. "Now then, why is it that a guild master has another mage hiding around for him? I'm pretty sure you know how bad that makes both of you look."

Before I knew what was happening, Laxus was standing between us. "If you want to talk, it waits. Leave."

He shrugged as he started toward the door with his friend in tow. "Hey, I had just wanted to make sure there would be no hard feelings at the games when we kick your asses while we were in town. Because I competed before, they're letting me again."

I gave a warning growl at how long he was taking to leave. As soon as the door was closed I spun on Laxus. "What the hell was that about?"

He blinked at how fast my attention turned onto him before sighing. "Play nice, we can't be starting a war with another guild because you don't like each other."

I scoffed at his back as he started upstairs. "What with his friend? Huh? Why the hell would he have his friend sneaking around?"

He was quiet for a second. "How did you even know he was there?"

I crossed my arms as I looked up at him. "I tried scanning him to see why my dragon was losing her shit at him being here but instead I found his friend."

He looked down at me with a smirk as he seemed to connect the dots. "When you were going to the kitchen."

I hummed as I gave him a coy smile. "I can be sneaky when I wanna be. That'd be a nifty trick to know though."

I started thinking about how he even did it as we walked to the bedroom, what is he? Are there certain times that wouldn't work? I don't understand how that would work even, I mean what happens to your body?

I gasped as he threw me over his shoulder, unable to contain my laughter as he just carried me into the room and threw me onto the bed. "What are you-?"

The moment I had sat up and met his hungry gaze, I felt a shiver run over me that went straight to my core as I gave him a sultry smile. "Oh really?"

His low chuckle met my ears as he started crawling toward me on all fours. I started to back away, heat pooling between my legs at his little game of cat and mouse, and he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down the bed before he climbed on top of me. "Pretty sure we were in the middle of something."

I bit my lip as I hooked one of my legs around his. "You may need to remind me."

The moment I saw that heated look in his eyes and felt him grind his hard cock into my core, I already knew I was a goner and at his mercy


End file.
